Amores que muerden
by CroquetaPunzante
Summary: Por culpa de la torpeza de Tobi, Sasuke acaba en el mundo alterno de Road to ninja. Una vez allí, se encuentra con la RoadHinata, una chica a la que encuentra horriblemente irritante y ruidosa; y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, el sentimiento es mutuo. No obstante, ambos morenos acabaran descubriendo que las personas pueden cambiar, y los sentimientos también.[SASUHINA][HINA-ROAD][LEMON]
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. yo solo los utilizo para divertirme a su costa y liarlos entre ellos como me gustaría que sucediese en la serie original. Y sin ánimo de lucro.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?—Sasuke observaba con hastío al tipo de la máscara naranja, que no paraba de dar brincos de un lado para otro, lanzando una especie de bola de cristal por los aires. Llevaba casi veinte minutos así, y no tenía pinta de parar pronto.

—¡Estoy intentando abrir un boquete espacio-temporal adimensional muy guay!—respondió Tobi entusiasmado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Solo aguantaba estoicamente aquellas niñerías porque cada vez que intentaba convertirlo en pincho moruno, acababa atravesándolo y estampándose contra el suelo, quedando como un completo idiota. Y quedar como un idiota no era algo que Sasuke Uchiha se permitiese muy a menudo. Soltó un resoplido y se recostó en un tronco cercano.

—Cuando acabes de hacer el imbécil, me avisas—sentenció, antes de cerrar los ojos, decidido a echarse una pequeña siesta.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a dormir?—Tobi se giró torpemente hacia él, olvidándose de la bola, que casualmente entro en el punto perfecto con la luna, y comenzó a brillar abrió los ojos ante el repentino destello

—¿¡Qué has hecho, idiota!?—gruño el moreno, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos a causa de la cegadora luz.

—¡Ups! Sasuke lo sieentoooooo…—las palabras de Tobi fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de enfocar la vista. De repente, se halló inmerso en una lluvia torrencial, aunque seguía en el mismo lugar del bosque, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol.

—¿¡Tobi!?

Se incorporó bruscamente al advertir que el enmascarado había desaparecido. ¿Qué narices había hecho?

—Hmpfh—bufó molesto. No lograba detectar ninguna presencia cercana, era como si hubiese sido absorbido por la extraña bola de cristal, pero el bosque permanecía igual en todo lo demás, a excepción de la lluvia.

— _¡Estoy intentando abrir un boquete espacio-temporal adimensional muy guay!_

—Tcht—chasqueó la lengua al recordar las palabras de Tobi. ¿Y si había logrado su cometido y lo había mandado a quién sabe dónde? Eso explicaría que de repente estuviese lloviendo. Decidió recorrer el bosque, todo parecía igual. Según sus cálculos, Konoha no debía estar lejos. Si de verdad estaba en otra dimensión, la aldea oculta del fuego no debería estar existir.

Continuó avanzando rápidamente durante casi una hora hasta que llegó, con asombro, a los lindes de la aldea. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al advertir que se encontraba tal y como la recordaba. Las mismas murallas, los mismos edificios, las mismas estatuas de…

«Un momento», entrecerró los ojos a advertir que, donde anteriormente estaba esculpido el rostro del cuarto Hokage, ahora había una cara extraña con una especie de peinado en forma de estrella que desafiaba por completo las leyes de la naturaleza.

—¿Quién es ese? ¿Habrán remodelado la imagen del tercer Hokage en mi ausencia?—se preguntó en voz alta, pero descartó enseguida la idea por su falta de lógica.

«Maldito Tobi, está empezando a pegarme su estupidez», pensó molesto. Apretó los dientes, y ocultó su chakra con gran habilidad. Activó su Sharingan para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca y se escabulló en el interior de la aldea.

«Hay que ver que palurdos son, qué fácil es colarse aquí», pensó sonriendo son suficiencia.

Avanzó sigilosamente tratando de no ser visto. Evitó las calles principales, y se deslizaba completamente fusionado con las sombras por los oscuros callejones. No llevaba demasiado tiempo cuando comenzó a notar que alguien lo seguía.

«¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pueden haberme descubierto?», pensó mientras incrementaba su velocidad mientras buscaba un escondite. Divisó una pequeña habitación que parecía estar abandonada y se coló por la ventana. Se esforzó en ocultar aún más su chakra y esperó a que la extraña e insistente presencia que lo seguía pasase de largo, mas no fue así. Para sorpresa del moreno, un potente estallido de chakra tiró media pared abajo. Sasuke adoptó rápidamente una posición de pelea, trató de mirar a través de la cortina de humo que los escombros habían levantado. Le pareció avistar una silueta femenina, de larga melena, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirla con total claridad.

—¡CHARASUKE!—un potente rugido casi lo deja sordo. Sasuke enarcó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de ninja torpe y estúpido hacía un ataque sorpresa irrumpiendo de aquella forma nada discreta y dando berridos? ¿Quién era aquella mujer? La cuestión era que la voz se le antojaba familiar, probablemente era alguna kunoichi que conocía, pero no era capaz de reconocerla por completo.

—¡MALDITO SEAS…!—la dueña de la voz se abrió paso a través de la neblina, totalmente iracunda. Al reconocerla, o al creer reconocerla, Sasuke se quedó estupefacto. Y eso que Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que se sorprendía con facilidad. No, él era un shinobi frío y duro, con un rostro inexpresivo como una piedra. Pero aquella imagen lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Una joven de larga y azulada melena, delgada y curvilínea figura, ropa provocativa y mirada enfurecida, estaba delante de él, amenazándolo con el puño.

—¿H-Hinata…?

—¡AHORA NO TENGAS EL DESCARO DE PONER CARA DE QUE NO SABES DE QUÉ TE HABLO!

Sasuke abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿De verdad aquella era la niña que nunca se atrevía a hablar en clase y que espiaba a Naruto a todas horas? Desde luego, su ausencia había desestabilizado la aldea; primero, la hortera remodelación de las estatuas de los Hokages con el pelo punta, y ahora el brusco cambio de vestimenta y personalidad de la tímida y temblorosa Hinata. La cual parecía cada vez más y más enfadada, producto del silencio de Sasuke.

—¡Esta vez pienso matarte….|—amenazó con una voz siniestra—¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA, BASTARDO INMUNDO!?

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic (hice un One-Shot anteriormente, pero fue por encargo, así que podríamos decir que este es el primero que hago por voluntad propia) sobre el universo de Naruto. Aunque he seguido la serie durante mucho tiempo, admito que me he saltado algunos capítulos, y que algunos tecnicismos sobre técnicas ninja no los domino bien, así que probablemente encontréis algun que otro error respecto a eso (así que por favor, piedad xD).**

 **Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre esta pareja, ya que me parece algo retorcida y extraña, y eso me gusta ?) Espero que a vosotros también, y por supuesto, cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, duda, es bienvenido. 3 Por lo general, aunque esté ambientada en el mundo ninja, no creo que le meta mucho drama, ya que este fic lo hago un poco a modo de despeje, aún con todo ello, espero que a alguien le guste. xD**

 **¡Un saludo a todos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos! Lo primero, antes de comenzar con el primer capítulo, pediros disculpas porque en el "prologo" cometí algunos errores gramaticales y no sé modificarlo. No estoy nada familiarizada con esta plataforma xD Intentaré subirlo todo más revisado de ahora en adelante. Al final de los capítulos responderé los reviews y añadiré aclaraciones. Las únicas que resaltar antes de dejaros con el capítulo son:

-Bueno, como ya sabréis, que este fic está ambientado en el **Road to ninja** , el cual en mi historia será un universo paralelo.

-También que habrá algunas escenas algo **hot,** pero no será la totalidad del fic,

-Aunque el romance es el tema principal, meteré algo de **ida de olla** , pido perdón por adelantado por las secuelas xD.

Y para no enrollarme más, esto sería todo, ¡gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces, perplejo. Se suponía que hacía tres años que había traicionado a la aldea, conspirando junto a uno de los criminales más perseguidos en busca de poder, ¿y Hinata le echaba en cara que su hermana pequeña se hubiera enamorado de él? Además de que eso era un asunto en el que él no tenía responsabilidad alguna.

«Es increíble que haya desaprovechado la oportunidad de capturarme, armando un alboroto, solo para decirme una estupidez así», pensó contemplado a la kunoichi de arriba abajo.

Hinata apretó los dientes con furia al sentirse observada.

—¿¡Es que no tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, niño Play-Boy!?

—¿Niño…Play-Boy?—Sasuke enarcó una ceja confundido.

«No…», comprendió de pronto, al volver a recordar las palabras de Tobi.«No es que esta chica haya cambiado bruscamente, o que hayan remodelado las esculturas de los Hokage…Es que no estoy en la Konoha normal…Sin embargo, esta chica reacciona al nombre de Hinata, y posee el Byakugan al igual que ella, así que debe ser una especie de versión distinta a la Hinata de mi mundo».

En aquel instante, Hinata, cansada de no recibir ninguna explicación plausible, adoptó la posición de ataque característica de su clan. Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de burla al verla en aquella postura. Dudaba mucho que la joven fuese consciente del rival que tenía delante, y aunque aún no estaba seguro de los detalles sobre la nueva dimensión, si su habilidad era similar a la de la Hinata de su mundo de origen, estaba claro que aquella chica no tenía la más mínima posibilidad contra él.

—¿¡De qué demonios te ríes, tarado Play-boy!?—bramó la peliazul abalanzándose sobre él.

Tal y como había predicho, Sasuke esquivó su ataque con facilidad, sin embargo, para su asombro, rompiendo sus esquemas, la joven se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a asistirle repetidos golpes, algunos de los cuales Sasuke solo fue capaz de esquivar gracias a su Sharingan.

«Qué extraño…esta forma de pelear, sin desperdiciar un solo ataque…no es como la Hinata de mi mundo…más bien me recuerda a …», tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que Hinata casi logra golpear sobre uno de sus puntos de chakra, logró esquivar su embestida de puro milagro.

La morena tomó distancia y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Harías bien en no subestimar a aquella que consideran un genio incluso dentro de los Hyuuga—le advirtió con aires de superioridad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un instante, para acto seguido soltar una pequeña risa.

«Es la "Neji Hyuga" de mi mundo», recordó.

—Ya veo—dijo soberbio—, así que no solo ha cambiado tu personalidad, sino también tu habilidad. Es curiosos cómo han variado los papeles. Adelante, ven—añadió, a la vez que su rostro se tornaba más oscuro y sombrío, desconcertando a Hinata, tanto por su semblante como por sus palabras—, llevo tiempo deseando una pelea contra el "genio" de los Hyuuga.

Aquella vez, la sorprendida fue Hinata,

«¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este? No me puedo creer que vaya a pelear en serio, pero si quiere guerra, tendrá guerra. ¡Nadie le toca un pelo a Hanabi y sale ileso mientras yo viva!», pensó devolviéndole una mirada desafiante.

Así permanecieron durante unos instantes, analizándose el uno al otro, a través de sus respectivos Dojutsus, cuando, de repente, un estrepitoso estruendo hizo temblar la ruinosa estancia, forzándolos a abandonarla de un salto debido al riesgo de derrumbe

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—Hinata aterrizó en un tejado no muy lejano de donde descendió Sasuke.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Tú eres la que posee el Byakugan, lenta.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

«¿¡Quién se ha creído qué es para hablarme de ese modo!?»

No obstante, prefirió ignorarlo. Sasuke estaba actuando de un modo bastante extraño. Utilizó su poder ocular para localizar la fuente de los temblores.

—Mmpfh…—masculló Hinata al divisar a un hombre fornido, de piel morena y cabellos claros—Otra vez…el pesado de Killer B…

—¿Killer B?—Sasuke se volteó a mirarla.

«Tal y como sospechaba, están todas las personas de mi anterior mundo».

—Sí, qué tío más pesado…Desde que tu hermano le ganó en el último torneo de peleas de gallos, se las pasa atacándonos sin parar…

Sasuke la contempló atónito, notó como su corazón daba un vuelco al oír las palabras de la Hyuga.

—¿Peleas…de gallos…mi hermano…?—repitió. Le costaba creer que un Jinchuriki intentase invadir una aldea por una batalla de pollos, al menos él lo hacía por motivos más oscuros y vengativos. como era haber perdido a toda su familia. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le chocaba era que su hermano—aunque no fuese su verdadero hermano porque estaba en una dimensión distinta— estuviese metido en algo tan ridículo.

«Desde luego, este lugar es muy extraño».

—Sí, peleas de gallos, ya sabes, las disputas de raperos y rimas—respondió Hinata a su pregunta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—.Pero oye, tú ya sabes todo esto, ¿¡ por qué me haces explicártelo ¡? ¡Intentas desviar la atención de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, degenerado! ¿¡Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de una chica tan pequeña!? ¡No tienes vergüenza!

Pero Sasuke había dejado de escucharla. Avanzó saltando a través de los tejados hacia el origen del ruido.

—¡Oye! ¡No pases de mí!

—Hmpfh—Sasuke resopló molesto. Aquella chica era una mezcla de Naruto, Sakura e incluso un poco de Ino. Mal carácter, impulsiva, ruidosa…

«Aunque pelea bien», admitió mentalmente.

No obstante, trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Si en aquella dimensión su hermano seguía vivo, quería verlo. Y quizá aquel Killer B, si estaba atacando la aldea porque había perdido contra Itachi en ese peculiar torneo, lo llevaría hasta él.

Continuó avanzando, con esa idea fija en su mente, que provocaba que su corazón latiese más rápido, y con Hinata farfullando improperios e insultos a escasos metros de él.

«Esta chica es realmente molesta…puede llegar a ser incluso peor que Naruto…», pensó mientras la observaba de reojo. La joven saltaba los tejados, furiosa, aproximándose cada vez más a él. Sasuke deparó nuevamente en su ropa reveladora, con curiosidad más que deseo.

Hinata, al encontrarse observada nuevamente, frunció el ceño, indignada, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha. Charasuke era un ligón de la peor calaña, pero jamás lo había visto observar a nadie con tanta intensidad. Se preguntó por qué razón estaba estudiándola de repente tan detenidamente.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, pervertido!—protestó sacándole el puño.

Sasuke se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin embargo, sonrió con suficiencia para provocarla. Su gesto tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que Hinata apretó los dientes y lo miró aún más furiosa.

«Desde luego, es tan fácil de molestar como ese idiota de Naruto, eso sí, es mil veces más ruidosa. Vaya tipa más insoportable», pensó desviando la mirada.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar del terremoto, se toparon con Killer B, el cual, lejos de atacar la aldea con poderosos jutsus, se encontraba rapeando a todo pulmón, provocando que los cristales de las ventanas se resquebrajasen, y que la mayoría de los transeúntes tuviesen que taparse los oídos ante el inminente riesgo de padecer sordera aguda durante el resto de su vida.

—¡ITACHI, AQUÍ ESTA AQUEL QUE EL PAN SE LO GANA

EN UN FATIDICO TORNEO PERDÍ POR GOLEADA

PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DISPUESTO A COBRARME LA REVANCHA

LUCHEMOS HASTA MORARNOS COMO UNA REMOLACHA

OUUUH YEAHH!

«¿Qué demonios es esto?», Sasuke se tapó los oídos, molesto por el zumbido de Killer B. Buscó en todas direcciones a Itachi.

—Mphf..—masculló al advertir que no se encontraba por los alrededores, aunque lo veía normal, si su hermano seguía manteniendo un mínimo de su esencia natural Uchiha, ni por asomo acudiría a un encuentro tan patético.

Killer B, por su parte, también empezó a molestarse porque Itachi no acudiese a su encuentro.

—Está bien…—murmuró tensando la mandíbula—si decides seguir ignorándome, maldito Uchiha, tu aldea entera pagará las consecuencias…

—¡HACHIBI!—gritó.

En aquel instante, el Gyuki fue liberado de su interior, otorgándole un aspecto similar al de Naruto cuando utilizaba a Kurama. La mayoría de la gente, para asombro de Sasuke, adoptaron una expresión de alivio, apartando las manos de sus oídos y retomando con toda la naturalidad del mundo sus quehaceres. A Sasuke le sorprendió este hecho, mas decidió no confiarse. No debía subestimar a nadie, y menos aún después de haber visto a la supuesta débil Hinata pelear. Sin pensárselo dos veces, activó su Sharingan y su Chidori y se abalanzó sobre el Gyuki.

—¡SASUKE!—oyó la voz de Hinata llamándolo, pero no le hizo caso. Comenzó a pelear contra Killer B, asestándole golpes y jutsus a diestro y siniestro, el cual se limitaba a defenderse como podía.

—¡Eres un tipo duro eh! Ouuuh yeah—admitió Killer B, sudando por el sobreesfuerzo.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Hinata se había sumado a la batalla, desconociendo que esta lo hacía únicamente por su vena competitiva y por descargar su ira, ya que en realidad Killer B no planeaba atacar Konoha, nada más lejos de la realidad, solo quería volverse más visible para llamar la atención de Itachi. Se sintió algo molesto al ver como la Hyuga empezaba a ganarle terreno. Killer B estaba empezando a defenderse con más saña de los golpes de la morena que de los suyos. En uno de los instantes en los que ambos retrocedieron para coger aliento, observó como Hinata lo contemplaba con gesto triunfante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, "gatito"?—se burló Hinata, sacándole la lengua.

—Hmpf—Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. ¿En serio aquella niña acababa de llamarlo "gatito"? No tenía muy claro qué estaba sucediendo, ni qué hacía en aquel lugar…pero aquella Hinata ruidosa y malhumorada en cierta manera le hacia sacar a relucir al Sasuke competitivo de su juventud, al Sasuke Genin. Y, por esa misma razón, se negaba en rotundo a quedar por debajo de ella en una batalla. Aquello no era un combate contra Killer B, sino entre dos genios de los dos clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha. Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Hinata saltó sobre el Gyuki, empleando su Juuken magistralmente. Trataba de acercarse a Killer B para interrumpir su flujo de Chakra y así devolver al Gyuki a su interior. Sasuke la observó embobado por unos segundos. Hinata se movía con una mezcla de elegancia y arrogancia, con golpes salvajes y delicados a la vez, mostrando una perfecta exhibición de su espantoso carácter: soberbio, arisco y pasional. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como la joven estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Killer B, que solo estaba siendo una pobre víctima de las circunstancias. Este solo se salvó de esquivar el golpe de Hinata por su asombrosa rapidez, aunque no pudo evadirla del todo y recibió una poderosa patada en todo el estómago, la cual, al estar cargada de chakra, lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros y amenazó con interrumpir el poder del Gyuki.

En aquel momento, Sasuke reaccionó. Se enfadó consigo mismo. Recordó cuando se había quedado en blanco, presa del miedo, en sus primeras misiones como Genin, algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Comenzó a pelear junto a Hinata, esta vez con mayor técnica, desenfundó su espada y empezó a repartir certeros sablazos. Hinata se sorprendió al verlo en aquel estado, completamente entregado a la batalla. Los dos jóvenes se enfrentaban fogosamente al ocho colas, el cual sufría cada vez más. La batalla los había sumido en una especie de hechizo. Era como si hubiesen estado conteniendo algo durante mucho tiempo, reprimiéndose, y durante aquella pelea, ese algo se hubiese liberado, dejando que el lado más salvaje de aquellos jóvenes saliese a flote.

Solo las intensas y desafiantes miradas que Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaban de vez en cuando permitían a Killer B tomarse un respiro y no desfallecer exhausto. Fue en uno de esos movimientos, en los cuales Hinata se acercaba a atacarlo por la espalda, mientras que Sasuke lo encaraba de frente, que pudo esquivarlos a los dos y dejarlos que chocaran.

—¡Oye…!—empezó a gritar Hinata

—¡Mphf!

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evadir el golpe a tiempo. Sus cuerpos, sudorosos por la batalla, colisionaron. El choque provocó que ambos rodaran por el suelo, completamente entrelazados. Cuando al fin terminaron de revolcarse dando vueltas, Hinata se encontraba encima de Sasuke, con su atuendo provocativo, completamente empapada en sudor. Ambos jadeaban ruidosamente, sofocados por el combate. Instintivamente, Sasuke agarró a Hinata por las muñecas para quitársela de encima, pero deparó en que los blanquecinos ojos de ella estaban observándolo fijamente, por lo que acabó deteniéndose en seco. La mirada del Uchiha se posó sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de la Hyuga, para luego ir bajando hasta sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada aterrizó sobre el exuberante y voluptuoso pecho de la joven. Ambos estaban embobados, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero aquello le hizo despertar.

«¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!?»

Como si sus mentes estuviesen compenetradas, Hinata reaccionó de igual manera, zafándose del agarre y apartándose bruscamente de él.

—¡Maldito Charasuke pervertido!—farfulló.

—¿De qué estás hablando, creída? ¡Te miraba porque estabas chafándome con tu peso de foca, casi me asfixias! ¡Y deja de llamarme Charasuke!

—¿¡PERDONA!? ¿¡Me estás llamando gorda!?—Hinata se volteó y le miró a los ojos, encendida. Aún seguía sonrojada, y su respiración tampoco había vuelto a la normalidad—Cha…ra…su…ke—deletreó lentamente, acentuando cada sílaba, mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa de burla al moreno.

—Tcht—Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante, estaba a punto de replicar, cuando fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

—Ejem…

Killer B, cansado de ser ignorado, había guardado al Gyubi y se había aproximado hacia ellos, algo incómodo. Se sentía como si estuviese interrumpiendo una discusión de enamorados.

—Sigo aquí…

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres un vaso de leche o algo?—escupió Hinata con desprecio, todavía malhumorada por su discusión con Sasuke.

Killer B retrocedió hacia atrás, alto intimidado por el mal carácter de la morena.

—Oye, lenta, tienes al enemigo a menos de seis metros,¿no sabes que no deberías bajar la guardia?

—¿Y tú qué sabes si la tengo bajada o levantada, Charatonto? ¡Igual estaba disimulando y acabas de hundir mi plan!

—Hmpf…—Sasuke apartó la mirada con aire de suficiencia, lo que puso a Hinata aún más nerviosa—Permíteme que lo dude, lenta.

—Oye chicos, que sigo sin irme…—trató de llamarlos Killer B, pero los dos jóvenes se habían enzarzado en otra discusión y lo ignoraban descaradamente.

Killer B suspiró ruidosamente. Desde que había perdido aquella batalla de gallos contra Itachi no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue: un respetado MC, por cuyas canciones cargadas de sentimiento y pasión se peleaban las aldeas de todo el mundo shinobi. Apretó los puños enfadado, ese maldito Itachi, se lo había quitado todo. Molesto, se levantó con estrépito y se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse de aquel lugar. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que acabo topándose de bruces contra una figura silenciosa que se había deslizado hasta aquel sitio.

—¡Ay!—protestó, llevándose la mano a la nariz. Levantó la vista enfadado, dispuesto a soltarle una buena reprimenda a aquel tipo que había osado chocar contra él, pero calló al descubrir de quien se trataba.

—I..Itachi…¡ITACHI UCHIHA!

Y hasta aquí el primer cap. Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho xDD Siento que algunas partes sean tan malas, pero es que no puedo evitar sacar a relucir mi vena merluza cuando escribo xDD

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _*Gatito_ : En la escena que Hinata llama a Sasuke "gatito", ambos se "encienden" por decirlo de alguna manera. Instintivamente, Sasuke recuerda las primeras palabras que le dijo a Naruto de burla *gatito asustadizo*, y Hinata lo llama así porque el Sasuke Road se las pasa llamando gatitas a todas las jovenzuelas.

* _Peleas de gallos_ : Para el que no lo sepa, las peleas de gallos son batallas entre raperos, donde improvisan rimas.

 _*Hinata como "genio":_ Sino recuerdo mal, no destacan gran cosa de las habilidades de los personajes Road, así que…bueno, me he tomado la libertad de cambiar los papeles y poner a Hinata como la estrella del clan xDDDDD ¿Por qué no?

Y creo que no se me olvida nada, cualquier otra duda que os pueda surgir decírmela.

 **Reviews**

 _Sofía Mejía Herrera_ : ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Sí, la verdad es que el pobre Sasuke ha tenido un momento ahí de peligro importante xDD

 _French:_ No entiendo nada de francés, pero según el Google Translate tus palabras son buenas, así que… ¡Merci beaucoup !

 _Knicky Ouji_ :¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!

 _Darksma_ _:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión leerlo! Espero que este capítulo no rompa tus expectativas, jo. ^^

Un beso a todos, y cualquier tipo de sugerencia, error, (ya digo que aunque soy muy fan de Naruto hay muchas cosas y a veces se me puede colar algo) , amenaza ?), es bienvenida.


	3. Capítulo 2

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer al recién llegado. Las mismas ojeras marcadas, el mismo aire frío, esa mirada carente de sentimientos…

—Itachi…—su voz era apenas un murmullo, por lo que Itachi no deparó en él.

«No puede ser…es exactamente igual que…»

—¡Itachi Uchiha!—una voz estridente e irritante a más no poder torció el gesto de Sasuke—¡Diles a tus estúpidos compañeros scouts que dejen de intentar vendernos sus asquerosas galletas! ¡Esto ya roza el acoso!

Itachi refunfuñó. Colocó los brazos en jarras, como si fuese un padre enfadado regañando a su hijo de cuatro años y soltó un resoplido, echando a perder su imagen de chico maduro y serio.

—¡Os he dicho mil veces que no somos scouts!—recriminó indignado, luego, adoptando una pose que pretendía ser imponente y misteriosa, añadió—: Nosotros formamos Akatsuki, una organización formada por los más temibles, enigmáticos y súper poderosos mercenarios que el mundo shinobi haya visto jamás. Rompimos los lazos de lealtad y honor con nuestras aldeas, escogimos una vida sin ley, alzándonos como los dueños de nuestros destinos. Las nubes rojas, rebosantes de pasión y frenesí, representan nuestra intensa lucha en pos de….¡oye! ¡No me estáis escuchando!

Y así era. Hinata había sacado una lima de uñas y había empezado a retocarse la manicura, Sasuke se hallaba bajo una nube negra de pensamientos y sentimientos melancólicos y Killer B se dedicaba a practicar nuevos pasos de _breakdance._

—¿Has acabado ya de recitar tu discurso scout?—lo interrumpió Hinata con evidente desprecio.

—Grrr….Malditos Hyuugas…¡no somos scouts! ¡Somos mercenarios!—gruñó Itachi.

—¿Entonces por qué os dedicáis a vender galletas y a recoger basura?

—Porque velamos por la seguridad y la ecología de Konoha, somos mercenarios, no peligrosos criminales de clase S. ¿¡Qué te piensas!?

—Itachi—Sasuke se aproximó a él, interrumpiendo la conversación y ganándose la atención de los presentes—¿Realmente eres…?

—¡Hermanito mío!—Itachi adoptó de repente una actitud alegre e infantil, olvidándose por completo de su porte de chico duro y frívolo. Se acercó dando saltitos hacia su supuesto hermano menor y lo rodeó felizmente con los brazos.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que es culpa de Killer B…lo siento, hermanito, ya sabes que detesto involucrarte en mis problemas…

—¡Oye!—espetó el aludido, indignado—¡Que yo he venido aquí a por una revancha del torneo y él ha empezado a darme sablazos! ¡Entre esos dos locos casi me matan!

—¿¡QUÉ!?—Itachi activó su _Mangekyou Sharingan_ y se giró furioso hacia Killer B—¿¡Te has atrevido a poner tus sucias zarpas de perdedor sobre mi queridísimo hermano menor!?

Killer B reculó, completamente acojonado.

—N-no…no…yo solo me defendía…empezaron a atacarme ellos…lo juro…—alzó las palmas por delante de su cuerpo en señal de paz y empezó a retroceder lentamente, mientras sudaba a chorros.

—Es verdad—intervino Hinata, aburrida de la estúpida conversación—, el golfo de tu hermanito se volvió loco de repente y empezó a atacar al pobre Killer B.

—¡Un momento! Eso me hace recordar…¿¡por qué me atacaste tú también!?— reprochó Killer B, volteándose indignado hacia la Hyuuga y señalándola con un dedo acusador.

Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Acaso crees que necesito una razón?—replicó con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que Killer B volviera a retroceder asustado.

—Cómo sea—intervino Itachi retomando su actitud seria y madura nuevamente—, ¿te ocurre algo, Sasuke? Estás muy callado…

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, perplejo, tras escuchar toda la conversación. Sabía que aquel individuo no era el verdadero Itachi, y el hecho de que perteneciese a un grupo scout y adoptase comportamientos un tanto…infantiles no hacían más que darle veracidad a su juicio. Pero aun así, aquella forma atenta de referirse a él, su distinguido porte…

Notó como se le aprisionaba el pecho. Pensar en Itachi era algo que le atoraba la garganta y sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos más íntimos. Decidió que debía saber qué estaba sucediendo allí, y, sobre todo, cómo podía volver a su verdadero mundo. Se negaba a permanecer más tiempo del imprescindible en aquella dimensión de tarados, con batallas de gallinas o lo que fuese, y grupos de boy-scouts.

—No soy el verdadero Sasuke—cortó, tajante—, vine aquí por culpa de un idiota que hizo mal un jutsu.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Es la peor excusa que te has inventado jamás! ¡No creas que diciendo eso vas a librarte de haber seducido a Hanabi!—amenazó Hinata, agarrándolo por las solapas.

—¡Sasuke!—lo regañó Itachi— ¡Una chica tan pequeña está muy mal! Te he dicho mil veces que no está bien flirtear con las que pesen menos que un pollo…

—¿¡Y de qué lo vas a reñir tú, si eres, sino peor, igual de ligón que él!?—le chilló Hinata.

—Suéltame—con aspecto sombrío, y una mirada que helaba la sangre, Sasuke se zafó del agarre de la peliazul y contempló con desprecio a los presentes, que no pudieron más que guardar silencio, asombrados, ante el contraste de personalidad entre los "Sasukes" que conocían—. Ya os lo he dicho, no soy vuestro estúpido Sasuke, ni tengo nada que ver con él.

—Ouh yeah…Algo raro se cuece en la familia Uchiha..—dijo Killer B, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—¡Charasuke, maldito! ¡Deja de inventarte excusas de mier..!

—Un momento, Hinata—intervino Itachi. El mayor de los Uchiha se aproximó lentamente hacia su hermano, con el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ activado. Analizó a Sasuke por unos instantes, mientras este le devolvía una mirada gélida.

—Dice la verdad…este no es mi queridísimo hermano menor…—sentenció. Killer B ahogó un grito de sorpresa al oír sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿¡quién es!? Más te vale no estar siguiéndole el juego…—advirtió Hinata, aunque dudaba bastante de que aquello fuera así. Itachi y Sasuke eran conocidos por ser los galanes de Konoha, unos playboys de cuidado, pero nunca llegaban tan lejos como para montar un teatro para salir bien parados de sus fugaces romances. Normalmente se conformaban con soltar un par de frases idiotas y algún piropo básico.

—No está bajo ningún jutsu de transformación—indicó Itachi, tras desactivar su Sharingan—, dice la verdad, es otro Sasuke.

—Ya os lo dije—Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse—, un idiota de nuestro clan empleo desafortunadamente un extraño jutsu y acabé en este lugar. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber alguna forma de revertir la técnica y de hacerme regresar—se cruzó de hombros y apartó la mirada con hastío. No tenía ninguna razón para destruir aquella Konoha, ya que no le habían hecho nada, ni él ni a su familia, pero lo cierto es que eran unos ruidosos y muy molestos, y su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Como sea…—Itachi se encogió de hombros y se acercó al Uchiha, antes de sonreír sinceramente y darle un amoroso abrazo que pilló a Sasuke completamente por sorpresa—¡Eres igualito a mi hermanito, así que te ayudaré igual, aunque seas frío como el hielo!

—Madre mía…—flipó Hinata ante la fraternal escena—Este tío no cambia…me pregunto si será por el espíritu scout…

—¡Que no somos scouts!

—Bueno, ¿habéis terminado ya con vuestros asuntos? ¡Porque yo quiero la revancha, Itachi, ouh yeah! ¡Rapeemos hasta quedarnos sin saliva!—intervino Killer B mientras ejecutaba un extraño paso de _breakdance._

Sasuke se soltó del abrazo con desprecio y les dio la espalda, con el morro torcido, lo que provocó que Itachi enarcase una ceja, sorprendido por el desplante. Hinata frunció el ceño ante su actitud.

—Oye, Sasuke-extraterrestre—lo llamó—, me parece bien que no tengas nada que ver con Charasuke y todo eso, pero Itachi iba a ayudarte, así que…que mínimo que mostrar un poco de agradecimiento, ¿no?—lo interceptó.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke soltó un bufido, molesto. Aquella Hinata era realmente irritable, no la tragaba en absoluto.

—¡Itachi,

nuestra revancha,

torneo a la plancha,

todo listo para rapear,

rimando no tengo igual!

¡Ouh yeah!

Killer B seguía a lo suyo, soltando frases sin sentido.

—Antes de nada, ayudaré a Sasuke—respondió Itachi, antes de proceder a ignorarlo de nuevo. El mayor de los Uchiha adoptó un semblante pensativo y comenzó a pensar un plan.

—Si el tipo que te trajo hasta aquí era de nuestro clan, entonces debió emplear algún jutsu de nuestra familia—razonó—. Investigaré sobre ello, pero seguramente me llevará tiempo. Hasta entonces, debemos encontrar un lugar en el que puedas quedarte. Ya es tarde, y no creo que sea procedente que Konoha descubra que existen dos "Sasukes", y menos aun que existe una dimensión paralela, vete tú a saber qué clase de chiflado podría aprovecharse de ello y tratar de invadirla, consumido por ansias de poder, así que tendremos que mantener esto en secreto.

—Vale, lo pillo, no contaré nada, podéis confiar en mi discreción—dijo Hinata, jugando con un mechón de su pelo. Disimuló un bostezo, ya era tarde y empezaba a tener sueño. Deseó que se resolviese cuanto antes el asunto del Uchiha-extraterrestre. Aquel Sasuke se le antojaba desagradable y grosero, y lo cierto es que la dimensión de donde viniese le importaba un pimiento siempre y cuando no le ocasionase problemas.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿te importa si Sasuke se refugia en tu casa?—propuso Itachi con total naturalidad.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—exclamaron al unísono los afectados por la idea del Uchiha.

—¡Me niego a meter al alienígena borde en mis dominios!—espetó Hinata.

—¡No pienso convivir con esta tipa tan ruidosa, antes duermo en la calle rodeado de cajas de cartón!—refunfuñó Sasuke.

Ambos hablaron a la vez, de modo que tardaron un par de segundos en procesar lo que había dicho el otro. Al hacerlo, se dirigieron una mirada fulminante y se señalaron con un dedo acusatorio.

—¿¡A quién llamas ruidosa!?

—¡La alienígena eres tú, lenta!

—¡El amor y el odio está en el aire! ¡Ouh yeaaah!—canturreaba Killer B.

—Calmaos chicos, calmaos…—Itachi se acercó hacia ellos con tono conciliador—No os peléis. Escuchadme atentamente. Si me llevo a Sasuke a casa, corremos el riesgo de que los demás descubran que existen dos Sasukes, y si se queda andando por la calle, más de lo mismo. En cambio, si lo ocultas tú, Hinata, en tu enorme mansión, podemos aludir a que estaba manteniendo un _affair_ con Hanabi y tener algo más de rango para inventarnos una excusa.

—¡Itachi scout! ¡No te atrevas a mencionarme ese tema si quieres que acepte tus estúpidas condiciones!—advirtió Hinata.

—Poco importa si las aceptas, me niego a convivir con la lenta esta—masculló Sasuke.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Estaba claro que aquel chico no era su hermano, pero no le parecía mal chico, pese a su terrible carácter.

—Sasuke, por favor, es la única manera de descubrir como hacerte volver a tu mundo sin alterar la paz del nuestro…—pidió Itachi. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada. No se sabe si sus palabras convencieron al pelinegro, o fue la influencia ejercida por parecerse a Itachi, pero el caso es que acabó accediendo a convivir con Hinata.

—Está bien, lo que sea por la aldea—aceptó la Hyuuga—. Pero calladito, ¿eh? Que vamos a mi casa, y mi casa, mis normas.

—Hmpgh…—Sasuke trató de armarse de paciencia. Aquella chica le sacaba de sus casillas. Recordó como se había sentido cuando pelearon juntos contra Killer B, aquella sensación de competitividad, de abandonarse a la batalla…una parte de él, aunque le costase admitirlo, había disfrutado con el combate. Había vuelto a sentirse como en su época de _genin_ , y esa era una sensación que llevaba años sin experimentar.

—¿Sasuke?—la voz de Itachi lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—Está bien, pero no me molestes, lenta.

Hinata le hizo un corte de mangas por toda respuesta.

—¡Venga, que tengo sueño!—protestó la morena.

—¿Estarás bien?—le preguntó Itachi en voz baja mientras Hinata empezaba a andar—Hinata puede parecer muy bruta y ruidosa, pero en el fondo es muy buena chica, es incapaz de hacer daño a nadie…

—Hmpfh—Sasuke alzó la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso y soberbio—No te demores mucho en averiguar como devolverme a mi mundo.

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de despedida, mientras Sasuke andaba a paso estudiadamente lento para poner aun más nerviosa a Hinata, que ya comenzaba a farfullar improperios otra vez.

—Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya a descansar…—anunció Itachi desperezándose.

—¿¡Ouh yeah!? ¿Y nuestra revancha?—protestó Killer B, pero Itachi desapareció con el típico salto ninja.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDITO SEAS, ITACHI UUUUCHIIIIIIIHAAAA!

Sasuke seguía a Hinata en silencio. Aparte de la discusión inicial, no articularon gran palabra durante el resto del camino. El Uchiha observaba la espalda de la joven al andar. Más que caminar, parecía que danzase en cada paso. A pesar de ser una bruta, sabía mantener la compostura y caminaba con gran elegancia.

—Ya hemos llegado—anunció Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se colocó a su lado y observó la gigantesca mansión que se alzaba ante él. Se preguntó si sería similar por dentro a la mansión de los Uchiha.

—Te llevaré a una de las alcobas libres de invitados—dijo Hinata—, no suelen arreglarlas demasiado a menos que venga una visita numerosa, así que deberías estar tranquilo allí. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

—Pues mañana te llevaré algo de desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? Iré temprano, tengo que madrugar mucho para poner en orden los asuntos del clan.

—¿No se encarga de eso tu padre?—Sasuke habló sin pensar. No era algo habitual en él, pero es que le había sorprendido que una chica tan joven tuviera que dedicarse a poner en orden los asuntos del clan. Enarcó las cejas al advertir que la postura de Hinata se había tensado, y esta había agachado ligeramente la cabeza.

—Mi padre pasa olímpicamente de los asuntos del clan…

 **Aclaraciones:**

* _Scouts:_ Supongo que hay scouts por todo el mundo, pero por si acaso, suelen ser grupos de jóvenes que organizan diversas actividades en la naturaleza, como excursiones. Los de mi ciudad, al menos, suelen realizar actividades para ayudar a que la ciudad sea más limpia, y bueno, el tópico de que venden galletas para recaudar fondos solo lo he visto en la tele, pero quién sabe xD.

* _Akatsuki*:_ Sino recuerdo mal, en la película son unos mercenarios que contrata la Hokage para que ayuden a Naruto, así que yo me he tomado la libertad de convertirlos en scouts xD

* _Itachi Uchiha Road* :_ Si tampoco recuerdo mal, en los pocos segundos que Itachi sale en la película, es bastante similar al Itachi normal, así que aquí también me he tomado la libertad de añadirle las características que me ha dado la gana. **Aviso que es probable que esto se repita con muchos personajes.**

 **Reviews**

 _Linaakane;_ ¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja. ^^

 _Guest:_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! De momento pienso seguirlo, tranquilo xD Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido divertido, espero de verdad que te siga gustando.

 _Striker:_ ¡Aquí está! Jejejej. Gracias por comentar 3

 _Sofia Mejia Herrera_ _:_ ¡Que ilusión verte por aquí de nuevo! Me alegra que te guste la química SasuHina por el momento^^ espero que también te guste Itachi hahaha

¡Muchas gracias por comentarme otra vez!

 _Tomato 12:_ Me encanta tu nombre xD Bueno, es que amo los tomates, igual que Sasuke haha Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y mil gracias por dejar tu coment!

Y, finalmente, agradecer a todos los que le dan a **follow** y **fav** , también me hace ilusión verlo. ^^

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Sasuke observó a Hinata en silencio. Por un instante, al mencionar el tema de su padre y su clan había desaparecido su actitud agresiva y despectiva, mostrando una Hinata decaída y desanimada. Apartó la mirada algo incómodo, no supo qué decir, tampoco eran asuntos de su incumbencia, ya que no pasaría demasiado tiempo allí, sin embargo, se aseguró de no pasar por alto aquel detalle, por si en algún futuro le era de utilidad.

«El Hiashi de aquí ignora sus responsabilidades como líder del clan…», apuntó mentalmente.

—Vamos—ordenó Hinata recobrando la compostura—. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

—Hmph.

La Hyuuga lo guio a través de los amplios jardines de su hogar. Aquella mansión estaba provista de todo cuanto sus integrantes pudieran desear. Pasaron por un campo trasero equipado con varios muñecos de entrenamiento. Al fondo del mismo se exhibía un enorme almacén, que Sasuke dedujo que poseía más herramientas de lucha.

«Hasta que el Itachi de este mundo me proporcione alguna solución, puedo matar mi tiempo entrenando por aquí», pensó . «Aunque más me vale ser sigiloso».

Entraron a una residencia que, si bien compartía la elegancia del resto de casas, saltaba a la vista que estaba más descuidada que el resto.

«Mmm…será mejor que lo lleve a la habitación más alta, así si alguien decide entrar a limpiar, Sasuke podrá oírlo a tiempo y ocultarse», pensó Hinata mientras subía unas escaleras, con Sasuke siguiéndola en completo silencio.

Hinata le observó de soslayo. Se preguntó internamente cómo sería aquel chico en realidad. A simple vista, parecía un tipo serio y de pocas palabras, pero el muy cretino se había asegurado de demostrarle por activa y por pasiva desde que se conocieron que era capaz de ser mordaz y de crisparle los nervios. Sasuke se percató de que estaba siendo observado y le apartó la cabeza con desprecio.

«Aunque he de admitir que pelea bien», pensó Hinata pasando por alto el gesto y desviando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Dormirás aquí—señaló cuando llegaron junto a la puerta—. Hay tres baños en este edificio, uno por planta, puedes usar el que quieres siempre y cuando no dejes ningún rastro. Intenta pasar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que por lo general los miembros de mi familia se pasean por la casa sin nada mejor que hacer—protestó haciendo un mohín.

—¿Puedo entrenar?

—¿Cómo has dicho?—Hinata se volvió hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos. ¿En serio solo le preocupaba seguir entrenando?

—Que si puedo entrenar—repitió Sasuke con desdén—. Pero mira que eres lenta…

—¡Uchiha alien! ¿¡De qué vas!? ¡Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa! ¡Tu supervivencia hasta que te devolvamos a tu mundo depende de mí! ¿Entiendes? De mí—como para dar credibilidad a sus palabras, se apartó con coquetería un mechón de sus cabellos y se señaló a sí misma.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, mas no dijo nada.

—Buenas noches, lenta—se despidió—. No te olvides de traerme el desayuno mañana.

—¿¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS, ALIEN…!?

Antes de poder finalizar la frase, Sasuke se había abalanzado sobre ella y le tapaba la boca con la mano.

—No grites—susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído, lo que provocó que Hinata se sonrojase—. O me descubrirán y pondrás en peligro tu aldea—añadió con una media sonrisa, separándose lentamente de ella, mientras le dedicaba una mueca burlona. Hinata observó sin poder moverse cómo Sasuke descendía pausadamente la mano desde sus labios hasta su mentón, en una retorcida y sutil caricia, mientras se alejaba de ella con lentitud, clavándole sus afilados ojos negros. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata notó como le llegaba el penetrante aroma de Sasuke. Era un olor intenso y varonil, mezcla del sudor de la batalla contra Killer B y una extraña y atrayente fragancia que Hinata no supo descifrar. No se asemejaba a nada que hubiese olido antes. La intensidad del olor de Sasuke provocó que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

«Que bien huele…Espera…¿¡En qué demonios pienso!?»

Hinata le apartó la mano de un manotazo y volvió a hacerle un corte de mangas. Se dio la vuelta, agradeciendo que hubiese oscuridad , ya que así Sasuke no advertiría su sonrojo, y se marchó a dormir, sin añadir nada.

«Estúpido alienígena…»

Se despertó a la mañana antes de que apareciesen los primeros rayos de sol. Se llevó una mano a la frente, con cansancio.

—No he dormido una mier…—se lamentó soltando un suspiro.

Se aseó y se arregló rápidamente, poniéndose una buena dosis de polvos antiojeras, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Azula, su cuidadora personal, la aguardaba allí, puntual como un reloj.

—Buenos días, señorita Hinata—la saludó con su cortesía habitual.

—Buenos días, Azula…

—Se ve cansada hoy.

—He pasado una noche terrible…necesito un buen desayuno antes de ponerme manos a la obra.

«Menos mal que tengo a Azula, que es seria y responsable, sino, no sé que sería de mí…», pensó mientras desayunaba con aspecto abatido, mientras Azula se limitaba a observarla en silencio. La Hyuuga comía distraída, mientras algunos recuerdos de su encuentro con Sasuke acudieron a su mente. Hasta le parecía que hasta había soñado con él, pero no lograba recordarlo con claridad.

«Ese imbécil no solo me roba horas de sueños, sino que encima me las trastoca…»

Recordó que debía llevarle algo para desayunar, así que, para su pesar, apartó la mitad de su comida.

«Y ahora encima también me quita alimento…»

—Creí que había dicho que hoy tendría que desayunar bien—señaló Azula al advertir que la joven había parado de comer.

—Ehm..sí, pero prefiero llevármelo y acabar de desayunar mientras pongo todo el papeleo a punto…—improvisó Hinata. Nunca en su vida había hecho nada parecido, le gustaba comer con calma, en una mesa amplia. así que tuvo que poner su mejor cara de póquer cuando Azula la interrogó con la mirada.

—Como desee—respondió al fin, para alivio de Hinata, mientras comenzaba a envolverle el desayuno.

La morena agarró el paquete y se despidió con una sonrisa forzada, abandonando la estancia a la velocidad de la luz para evitar que Azula le hiciese más preguntas.

«Menos mal que es discreta y nada entrometida…menuda suerte he tenido con ella…» pensó mientras se dirigía a la alcoba de Sasuke. Se detuvo en la puerta, dudando sobre si llamar o no. A su lado malvado le parecía una buena despertarlo, pero también corría el riesgo de que ya estuviese levantado y tuviera que soportarlo con alguna frase estúpida de buena madrugada, así que descartó la idea y dejó el desayuno en la puerta.

Hinata pasó gran parte de la mañana revisando todos los documentos atrasados de su padre. Era consciente de que aún no era la líder oficial del clan, pero se sentía como si ya lo fuese, ya que le tocaba hacer todo el trabajo del supuesto líder, además de no descuidar ni los entrenamientos ni las misiones.

—Uf…—Hinata soltó un resoplido y se dejó caer sobre la silla con pesadez. Sus tripas rugieron, recordándole que había desayunado la mitad de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Se dirigió, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hacia la despensa. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, y aunque aún no había mucha gente despierta, siempre estaba el típico madrugador optimista dispuesto a minarle la moral.

—¿Señorita Hinata?

La voz de Azula le hizo pegar un brinco.

—H-hola Azula—saludó nerviosa.

—¿Va a la cocina? ¿Tiene más hambre?

—Ehm…sí , es que verás…cuando estaba a punto de llegar al estudio, se me cayó todo por el suelo…

Azula la contempló en silencio, con aspecto vacilante.

—¿Y eso lo ha recogido usted?—cuestionó con serias dudas al respecto.

«Un golpe directo a mi cuestionable pulcritud», admitió Hinata mentalmente.

—Por supuesto, he madurado un montón, Azula, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta—dijo con una risa nerviosa, que daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Azula abrió los ojos con escepticismo. Ni por asomo se había tragado la patética mentira de Hinata, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que mentía descaradamente, pero le sorprendía que le ocultase algo a ella. Había sido su cuidadora desde que la Hyuuga era una niña, y se había asegurado de ganarse su confianza con el paso de los años. Algo muy grave debía estar ocultando para no querer contárselo a ella.

«Madre mía…menos mal que no me dedico a la infiltración», pensó Hinata comenzando a sudar a causa de los nervios.

—No me había percatado de que se había vuelto una mujer pulcra y limpia. Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita.

—Ja,ja,ja…No pasa nada, mujer. A todos se nos escapan detalles…

—Estaré más pendiente de ahora en adelante para que no me vuelva a suceder.

«¡Tcht! ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido alíen! Ahora no solo me toca comer menos, sino que encima debo empezar a limpiar para que no lo descubran….¿¡Algo más!? ¡Ese engreído está hundiéndome la vida!», pensó enfurecida.

Azula retrocedió prudentemente al advertir el aura iracunda de Hinata. No obstante, no hizo preguntas. Muchos años conviviendo con la Hyuuga la habían vuelto inmune a su espantoso temperamento, y creía saber como domarla. Y la primera regla de oro a seguir era no hacerle preguntas y ponerse a cubierto lo más rápidamente posible.

—Me retiro—anunció, sin perder su seriedad característica, pero Hinata ya no la escuchaba, se había introducido en la despensa enfurruñada. Se preparó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan con mermelada, agarró un poco de fruta y se marchó a acabar con el papeleo. Luego le esperaba un duro día de entrenamiento. Ya dominaba casi todas las técnicas de su clan, pero siempre se podía mejorar. Nada más que pensar en el intenso baño de agua caliente que se daría al final del día le hacía morirse de ganas de empezar con la acción.

«Menos mal que casi nadie conoce mi baño secreto…», pensó entusiasmada.

Se metió un enorme pedazo de pan en la boca mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke se despertó con los primeros rayos del amanecer. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se sorprendió al descubrir allí su desayuno.

«Al menos, cumple con lo que dice», pensó dando buena cuenta de la comida.

Decidió ser precavido, al menos durante unas horas, y permaneció la mañana en su habitación, trabajando en la meditación. Cada vez que se acercaba una hora de comer, se asombraba al descubrir que la Hyuuga se había escabullido con un sigilo impecable a dejarle algún plato acompañado de fruta y abundante pan. La mayoría eran platos preparados que estaban fríos, así que Sasuke dedujo que Hinata estaba privándose de la mitad de su comida para dársela a él. Estuvo a punto de conmoverse por este gesto, a punto, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Como comenzaba a aburrirse, decidió aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para dejarle una nota a la Hyuuga pidiéndole algún libro de su mundo para entretenerse. Esperó pacientemente hasta la hora de la merienda, pero como respuesta recibió un catálogo, aburrido como una partida de ajedrez a cámara lenta, que describía los distintos medios de transporte del mundo shinobi, junto a una nota que rezaba:

 _"Escoge el que más te guste, y vete a la mierda"_

 _Princesa Byakugan_

«¡Pero será imbécil! ¿¡Princesa Byakugan!? ¿¡Pero quién se cree!?», pensó arrugando la nota del mosqueo.

—Se acabó, me piro a explorar—resolvió molesto. Esperó a que atardeciese y se escabulló con cuidado de no ser visto hacia un pequeño bosque cercano a las tierras de los Hyuuga.

«Hasta tienen su propia arboleda dentro de la ciudad….hay que ver que pijos son…», pensó Sasuke mientras buscaba un lugar que no estuviese muy alejado de la mansión, ya que, si sucedía algún imprevisto, Hinata podría localizarlo fácilmente con el Byakugan y acudir a buscarlo.

Decidió pasar lo que restaba de día entrenando, pero acabo emocionándose, ya que había desperdiciado la mañana y tenía mucha energía acumulada. Era bien entrada la noche cuando se dirigió de vuelta a la residencia Hyuuga. Recordó las palabras de Hinata explicándole que existían tres baños en su edificio particular, pero, debido a que no limpiaban asiduamente aquel lugar, todos ellos lucían un aspecto deplorable y totalmente anti-higiénico.

—Hmpf…—masculló al comprobar que el último baño tenía hasta moho—Tanto bosque y tanto poderío y son incapaces de mantener unos baños limpios…

Se olisqueó a sí mismo. Apestaba a sudor y tierra. No lavarse no era una opción. Era bien entrada la noche, así que dudaba que quedase alguien despierto que pudiese descubrirlo. Con esta idea fija en su mente, emprendió su búsqueda particular con el máximo sigilo de un aseo digno.

No llevaba mucho tiempo andando cuando divisó una edificación algo apartada del resto de la casa por cuyas ventanas salía algo de humo.

«¿¡Tienen hasta un baño parecido a unas termales!?», pensó asombrado. Agudizó el oído y no escuchó nada, pese a que olía como si alguien hubiese estado usando el lugar recientemente.

«Quizá se han bañado y se han ido…Eso me da la oportunidad de asearme rápidamente sin levantar sospechas», pensó mientras se introducía en la habitación cuidadosamente. No vio ropas, ni detectó ninguna presencia, así que se relajó y se aproximó hacia el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar la bañera. Sin embargo, lo que vio allí le dejó la boca seca.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y como si el agua estuviese danzando a su alrededor, estaba Hinata, completamente desnuda y empapada, acariciándose las piernas mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer.

Sasuke no fue capaz de articular palabra. La Hyuuga estaba manipulando el agua caliente con chakra para evitar hacer ruido al bañarse. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos completamente cerrados, rindiéndose al alivio que le producía el agua caliente en contacto con su cuerpo. Sasuke supo que no lo había detectado, así que debía darse prisa y salir de allí, pero no fue capaz. Estaba completamente paralizado. La cara de Hinata se la antojaba hasta angelical, tan entregada a sí misma, con su blanquecina piel recubierta de jabones aromáticos y agua. Su cabello flotaba delicadamente entorno a su voluptuoso cuerpo, dándole el aspecto de una especie de diosa marina. La joven acariciaba sin pudor cada recoveco de su figura, probablemente en un intento de aliviar el malestar muscular. Sasuke notó como se le atoraba la garganta al verla pasar sus manos por sus pechos. Estaba tan ensimismado contemplando la totalidad de Hinata que no había deparado en ellos. Eran turgentes y perfectos, redondos y, a simple vista, suaves. Sasuke notaba como empezaba a perder el control. Su lado más animal le incitaba a hacerla suya, a introducirse en la bañera y empezar a...

«¿¡En qué mierda pienso!?», se reprochó a sí mismo. Notó como una prominente erección se formaba bajo sus pantalones. «Mierda…», antes de que Hinata abriese los ojos, se esfumó, pero debido a su calentura, hizo más ruido del previsto y escuchó como la Hyuuga graznaba:

—¿¡Quién demonios anda ahí!?

Sasuke huyó lo más rápido que pudo, pero de repente otra voz femenina le hizo detenerse en seco y sudar frío.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Por qué nunca me llamaste!?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Reviews**

 _sasuhina15-nl:_ ¿Anterior Sofía? ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario de nuevo! El Itachi de este mundo es algo más alocado…ya que en Road no lo desarrollaron demasiado pues voy inventándome sus personalidades…xD

 _Striker:_ ¡Hola! Espero que te guste también este capítulo. ¡Gracias por dejar tu coment!

 _KnL:_ ¡Bienvenido al fic! Algunas escenas serán hot sí….yo aviso hahah me alegra que te parezca divertido, me hace mucha ilusión leerlo, la verdad es que, aunque quiero profundizar y desarrollar los sentimientos de estos dos, este fic es un despeje mental, así que voy incluyendo algunas idas de olla xD No lo puedo evitar.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _Alex Almz 123:_ ¡Hola, hola! Hahahahah tú si que sabes, esa es la frase xDDDDDDDDD y con lo poco que pesan las japonesas, los chicos de allí tienen que tener un serio problema aplicando este dicho AJAJA ¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario y leer! ¡Espero que disfrutes con este cap!

 _Vidya:_ ¡Hola hola! Bienvenida, lo primero, y lo segundo, mil gracias por tus palabras wow! ^^ Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver como se desenvuelve un Sasuke reservado, frío y vengativo en un mundo algo…loco y ridículo xD y bueno, la Hinata de road se me antojaba simpática, así que pensé..¿por qué no? xD y como resultado, está este fic. Me hacen mucha gracia los episodios originales de Naruto que incluyen a Sasuke en escenas de cachondeo, más que nada porque estaba enamorada del Sasuke genin *.* ¡Mil gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar tu comentario! ¡Espero de verdad que te guste también este capítulo!

Y, eso es todo, creo que en este capítulo no incluyo nada raro o nuevo que merezca ser aclarado, pero cualquier cosilla decírmela y os digo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, y, en especial, a los que se toman la molestia de dejar su review! Me anima mucho :D

¡Un saludo a todos, nos vemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 4

Sasuke se quedó congelado al oír aquellas palabras. Tenía muy presentes todas las amenazas de Hinata hacia el Sasuke que había flirteado con su hermana pequeña. Se giró lentamente hacia la voz, rezando porque estuviese equivocado, pero, confirmando sus mayores temores, a sus espaldas estaba Hanabi, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

—¿Sasuke? Snif…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Si descubrían que él no era el verdadero "Charasuke", acabarían investigando sobre su procedencia y aquello lo metería en serios problemas, y no solo a él, sino también a la estúpida de Hinata, por haberlo ocultado.

«¿Y desde cuando me importa lo que le pasa a esa lenta? En fin…Solo me queda una alternativa…», pensó apretando los dientes.

—¡Hola, preciosa!—se volteó con la sonrisa más coqueta que fue capaz de fingir, mirando a Hanabi a los ojos. No estaba muy seguro de donde colocar las manos, así que las movió rígida y torpemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndolo ver bastante ortopédico, hasta que resolvió dejar una apoyada sobre su cadera y la otra caída normal—¿¡Cómo has estado!?—preguntó con un leve deje de histeria.

Su lamentable intento de sensualidad pareció brindar resultado, ya que el rostro de Hanabi se iluminó súbitamente, acompañado de un tenue sonrojo.

«Soy un as de la infiltración», se jactó mentalmente, con orgullo.

—P-pues…bueno…bien—respondió la pequeña Hyuuga jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Esto…¿has visto las estrellas del firmamento..? Pues les falta una…¡tú!—improvisó Sasuke, en un alarde de coquetería. Nada más decirlo, se arrepintió de soltar semejante estupidez.

«No me puedo creer que una patraña de tal calibre acabe de salir por mi boca…», pensó sintiendo vergüenza ajena de sí mismo.

—¡Oh!— Hanabi, por suerte para él, lo contemplaba con ojos emocionados.

«Menos mal que ni el Naruto de mi mundo ni la Hinata de este estaban aquí para ver esto…», pensó rascándose la nuca, intentando continuar su numerito con alguna respuesta elocuente.

—Hmpf…—sonrió, después de que no se le ocurriese nada. Se consoló a sí mismo diciéndose que él era un galán silencioso, que no necesitaba conquistar a nadie con palabrería.

—Dime la verdad, Sasuke…—insistió Hanabi, en su película particular—¿Por qué desapareciste? Me dijiste que yo era distinta, que jamás te habías sentido conectado con nadie como conmigo, que no te importaba la diferencia de edad, que te enfrentarías a mi hermana para que pudiésemos estar juntos…¿¡Todo era mentira!?

Hanabi ahogó un sollozo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, perplejo por la tremenda cantidad de sandeces que era capaz de inventarse su "yo" de aquel mundo para conseguir una cita. Y más aun porque hubiese gente que se las creyera.

—Todo tiene una explicación…—trató de improvisar.

—La espero—sentenció Hanabi, cruzándose de brazos.

«Yo también…demonios …tengo que mejorar mis dotes amatorias si quiero camuflarme alguna vez como galán…»

—¿¡Se puede saber qué narices está ocurriendo aquí!?

Una estridente y ruidosa voz a la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a escuchar últimamente les hizo pegar un brinco, pero aquella vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Sasuke se alegró de oírla.

—Her-hermana…—balbuceó Hanabi, pillada _in fraganti—_ Esto…no es lo que parece…—trató de excusarse, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos nuevamente.

—¿¡Y qué es lo que parece!?—exhortó Hinata, acercándose a ellos con paso amenazante. Sasuke la observó de soslayo. Vestía un sencillo kimono violeta claro y su cabello seguía mojado, enmarcando su rostro. Sin poderlo remediar, a Sasuke le acudió a la mente la imagen de la Hinata extasiada, tomando un baño de agua caliente, y se obligó a sí mismo a sacudir la cabeza para evitar que esos pensamientos lo invadiesen de nuevo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las jóvenes no se percatasen del leve rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

—Él…Sasuke…yo…—Hanabi estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de formular una frase coherente toda seguida. Buscó ayuda con la mirada en Sasuke, pero este evitaba mirar a cualquiera de las Hyuuga.

Hanabi echó un vistazo tembloroso a su hermana, la cual escrutaba a Sasuke con aspecto inquisidor y dudoso a la vez. A Hanabi le sorprendió que no lo hubiese echado ya a patadas de allí, con lo poco que lo soportaba. La pequeña Hyuuga decidió aprovechar aquel momento de dilación para venirse arriba y exponer sus sentimientos.

—¡Sasuke y yo estamos enamorados!—declaró con determinación.

—¿¡Perdón!?—tanto Hinata como Sasuke se giraron al unísono y observaban boquiabiertos a Hanabi.

—¿¡Enamorada de quién!?—Hinata comenzó a cabrearse—¡Hanabi, te tengo dicho que dejes de leer tus estúpidos mangas shojo! ¡No hacen más que llenarte la cabeza de tonterías!

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con los mangas shojo! ¡Pero si Sasuke está dispuesto a darme algo, entonces lo quiero todo de él!

—¡Eso suena a frase cursi de historia romántica que echa para atrás!—reprochó Hinata.

—Tú no entiendes nada del amor, hermanita…¡Eres una insensible!

—Ejem—carraspeó Sasuke, visiblemente incomodo por la discusión de las hermanas.

—Hanabi, vete a dormir, y más te vale leerte algún libro de cálculo ninja en vez de algún estúpido manga de amor…—exigió Hinata con voz autoritaria.

Hanabi, con lágrimas en los ojos, echó a correr dramáticamente hacia su habitación.

—¡Te odio, Hinata! ¡No entiendes mis sentimientos!—gritó alejándose.

—Está insoportable con la edad del pavo…—anunció Hinata ajustándose el kimono, una vez se quedaron solos—Le ha dado por leer mangas de amor y pasa olímpicamente de entrenar…

—Eso no es asunto mío—resopló Sasuke, evitando mirar a Hinata a los ojos por temor a evocar la escena del baño, y aliviado porque Hanabi se hubiese tragado su papel de conquistador y no tuviese más problemas.

Hinata lo observó de arriba abajo, impasible, meditando sobre las palabras que acababa de oír.

—Te voy a decir lo que es asunto tuyo, extraterrestre arrogante….Y es que estás en un mundo ajeno, hospedándote en mi casa, con techo y comida gratis, y lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte quietecito, en silencio, sin que nadie te vea, y vas y la primera noche te descubre mi hermana, la cual te garantizo que no es ningún as del rastreo—lo sermoneó Hinata.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, entre molesto e impresionado porque aquella chica le echara una reprimenda.

—Ha sido un pequeño accidente que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Además, lo tenía todo bajo control—declaró.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por dios, da gracias a que Charasuke hizo un gran trabajo encandilando a mi hermana, porque sino te garantizo que con el deprimente papel que has improvisado te habrían descubierto hasta las ranas del estanque.

—¿Tenéis un estanque con ranas? Hay que ver que pijos sois…—tratando de desviar la atención, avergonzado ante la idea de que Hinata hubiera escuchado su teatro improvisado.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—se indignó la Hyuuga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me voy a mi alcoba a dormir—replicó Sasuke, dando por finalizada la discusión.

—¿No vas a ducharte antes?—cuestionó Hinata con desdén, poco dispuesta a darle tregua—Apestas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—cortó Sasuke.

—Pues adiós…ah, y lleva cuidado, hay un pervertido suelto por ahí…—advirtió Hinata. Al oír sus palabras, Sasuke se detuvo en seco, sudando frío. ¿Lo había descubierto?

—¡Mi primo Neji! ¡El muy desgraciado! ¡Ha descubierto donde me baño y ha vuelto a espiarme!—gruñó enfadada. Estaba tan ensimismada en su cabreo que no se percató del suspiro de alivio que soltó Sasuke.

—¿Te espía Neji? ¿Tu primo?—se sorprendió el Uchiha unos instantes después, al analizar la frase.

—¡Sí! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Y de la peor calaña!

—Vaya…es totalmente diferente al Neji de mi mundo….

—¿El Neji de tu mundo?—repitió Hinata con sorpresa—¿Hay un Neji en tu mundo?

—Pues claro, igual que yo soy el Sasuke de mi mundo, y vosotros tenéis el vuestro. También hay una Hinata.

Al oír sus palabras, de los labios de la morena brotó un gritito de entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es GENIAL!—exclamó, dando una palmada de alegría ante la noticia—¿¡Y cómo es la Hinata de tu mundo!? ¿¡Y el Neji!? ¡Oh! ¿¡Y MENMA!?

—¿Menma? ¿Quién es ese?

—Aww…—de repente, el rostro de Hinata se suavizó, adoptando el aspecto de una chica tierna y enamorada, bastante similar al de las protagonistas shojo que leía Hanabi—¡Menma es el shinobi más fuerte, guapo y bondadoso de la aldea! ¡Qué digo de la aldea! ¡Del mundo entero!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, asombrado tanto por la expresión de Hinata como por el extraño nombre del tipo. En aquel mundo había hasta un Killer B. ¿Quién demonios sería aquel Menma que era tan famoso en aquel lugar, y totalmente desconocido en su Konoha natal?

—¿Señorita Hinata?—ambos jóvenes dieron un respingo al escuchar una voz en la lejanía.

—¡Es Azula!—susurró Hinata, agarrando a Sasuke por el brazo—¡A ella sí que no la vas a engañar con una pésima actuación, tenemos que escondernos!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Hinata arrastró a Sasuke tras de sí y lo llevó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: el bosque de su familia.

—Hmpf…—masculló Sasuke, dejándose arrastrar. Ya había metido la pata un par de veces aquel día, se negaba en rotundo a volver a quedar mal. Al menos, si la pifiaban aquella vez, sería culpa de Hinata.

Se ocultaron en un pequeño claro, no muy alejado de la mansión. Sasuke se sorprendió al advertir que había una especie de cabaña semioculta entre las copas de unos árboles.

—Ven, nos esconderemos aquí hasta que Azula se marche. La conozco bien, es una testaruda de cuidado, si cree que ando cerca, estará dando vueltas un buen rato alrededor de la mansión.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir mientras entraba en la pequeña y casera choza.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es una cabaña que construimos Hanabi y yo cuando éramos niñas. Casi siempre que acababa de entrenar solía escaparme con ella para jugar en este bosque, y decidimos construir un pequeño refugio en una de esas salidas—sonrió Hinata con nostalgia. Sus ojos parecían brillar al evocar aquellos recuerdos—Ahora ya casi no tengo tiempo para pasar con ella….—rezongó en un susurro.

Sasuke la miró en silencio. La situación de los Hyuuga en aquel mundo difería mucho de la del suyo. Según recordaba, la futura líder de los Hyuuga era una chica débil, sin iniciativa y demasiado amable como para hacerse cargo de un puesto tan importante. Su padre, visiblemente preocupado por el futuro del clan, decidió desterrarla como líder y traspasó la responsabilidad a su hermana menor, Hanabi. Allí la situación familiar era completamente diferente. Hinata era fuerte e independiente, nada suave y tierna, y parecía estar metida hasta el cuello en las cuestiones familiares, mientras que su padre y Hanabi no parecían andar muy involucrados.

—¿Querías que te contara sobre la gente de mi mundo natal, cierto?—preguntó Sasuke en un intento de cambiar de tema al advertir el silencio melancólico que se había formado en torno a Hinata. Por alguna razón, no le gustó verla decaída. Sus palabras lograron su objetivo. despertando a la joven, que asintió enérgicamente y lo contempló con curiosidad.

El entusiasmo y la ilusión con el que Hinata lo observaba provocó que Sasuke sonriera inconscientemente.

—Pues verás…—comenzó a relatar. Decidió empezar por comentarle lo que conocía acerca de su familia. A Hinata casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando descubrió que su "otra yo" era una chica inocente y bondadosa. Por no hablar del ataque de risa que le produjo saber que el Neji de la Konoha de Sasuke era un shinobi respetuoso, maduro y serio.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Y no acosa a las mujeres?—preguntó Hinata entre carcajadas.

—Que yo recuerde…no—Sasuke desvió la mirada, ligeramente divertido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hasta hace nada, solo estaba centrado en hacer pagar a Konoha por lo que le habían hecho a su hermano Itachi, y ya había logrado parte de su objetivo asesinando a Danzou. Pero desde que llegó a aquel irrisorio lugar, se sentía como si estuviese en un ambiente mucho más relajado, un sitio en el que no existían problemas. El Itachi de aquel mundo seguía vivo, y, por le contó Hinata, su familia también.

—El Itachi de aquí es…¿cómo decirlo?—Hinata se llevó un dedo a los labios con aspecto pensativo— A simple vista, parece que se preocupa por Konoha con todo el tema de los scout y eso, pero no es así…

—¿Cómo dices?—Sasuke se irguió sobre sí mismo al escuchar aquello.

—¿Recuerdas el numerito que nos montó Killer B por haber sido derrotado en una pelea de gallos? Pues bien…Itachi solo lo derrotó para tocar las narices.

—¿Para…tocar las narices?—repitió Sasuke perplejo.

—Sí…Itachi es, lo que podrías llamar…un gamberro camuflado. A simple vista, parece un chico serio y firme, pero en realidad es un travieso, de pequeño se las pasaba pintándoles las caras a los Hokages y cosas así…

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

«No puede ser…alguien como mi hermano….el Naruto de este mundo…», pensó llevándose una mano a la frente, con aspecto desaprobador.

Sasuke decidió no contar nada sobre su traición a Konoha y su plan de venganza. No estaba seguro aún de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, así que más le valía ser precavido sobre sus oscuras intenciones. La noche transcurrió casi sin darse cuenta. A ambos se les olvidó por completo que Azula podía estar buscándolos, y estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo estableciendo comparaciones entre los individuos de sus respectivos mundos.

Sasuke se sintió extraño cuando llegó el turno de hablar de Sakura. Su excompañera había sido la única kunoichi en hacerle experimentar sentimientos que podrían catalogarse como románticos. Al principio, Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención, aunque acabó cogiéndole cariño después de todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él, apoyándolo y defendiéndolo, y, aunque no lo manifestase, Sasuke agradecía aquellos gestos. Sakura era algo similar a una hermana que velaba por él, una persona que se preocupaba genuinamente por su bienestar. Para Sasuke, aquello fue tan valioso como el oro. Incluso más. Alguien a quien se lo habían arrebatado todo, dejándolo en la más oscura y agoniosa soledad, que existiese alguien lo cuidase desinteresadamente era como un rayo de luz entre tanta negrura. Pero no corresponderla. No podía dejar que aquellos sentimientos lo cegasen. Debía luchar y enfrentarse a Konoha para producir un cambio en su funcionamiento político. Debía hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su familia. No le importaba cargar con más sufrimiento si al menos lograba que el sacrificio de su hermano no fuese en vano.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no crees?—Hinata lo miraba con suavidad. Sasuke se revolvió incómodo ante su expresión. Hasta aquella Hyuuga malhumorada estaba empezando a mostrarse condescendiente, y no era algo para lo que el moreno tuviese tiempo ni ganas. No quería establecer más lazos estúpidos e inservibles.

Apenas llegaron a los límites de la mansión, Hinata se volvió hacia él, somnolienta.

Se revolvió, sintiéndose violenta, preguntándose cómo despedirse de Sasuke. Se encontraba algo extraña. Ella y el alíen Uchiha se llevaban bastante mal, pero aquella velada había sido particularmente agradable. Había descubierto que Sasuke era un ser humano capaz de mantener una conversación, incluso de gastar algunas bromas mordaces y hacerla reír. Incluso se sintió algo mal por él cuando se puso triste al evocar a los amigos de su mundo. Gracias al Uchiha incluso había conseguido olvidarse de todos los asuntos de su clan. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, expectante.

—Hmpf…me voy a dormir—anunció el moreno, ante el silencio de Hinata.

—¿Eh? Bien, buenas noches…—se despidió Hinata, ligeramente aliviada por marcharse.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo estúpida conforme se alejaba, veloz como un rayo, por haber experimentado dudas sobre cómo actuar con Sasuke. Ella, por lo general, era una chica segura de sí misma y decidida. Y no era para menos, después de todo, era así como había tenido que actuar para sobrellevar su estresante vida.

«Debo mantenerme fuerte, por ella. Por todo lo que me dio. Por todo lo que se sacrificó por mí», se dijo a sí misma apretando los puños.

Estaba a punto de legar a su habitación cuando se cruzó con Azula.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿de dónde viene?—preguntó con su voz neutral. A veces Hinata se planteaba si aquella mujer era humana. Nunca manifestaba emoción alguna.

—Vengo de bañarme—respondió en voz baja.

—Que no se le olvide que enseguida vienen los Kobayashi, de la aldea oculta de la arena, y se alojaran en nuestro piso de invitados. Tiene que estar todo apunto. Ah, y en breves debemos darle a la Hokage los volantes económicos de los gastos de la familia.

«Mierda..¿Justo ahora que tengo a Sasuke escondido?», pensó apretando los dientes.

Hinata notó como se le endurecía el pecho, asfixiándola. Reconocía aquella sensación. Debía alejarse de Azula antes de perder el control.

—Vale, mañana me levantaré más temprano y me pondré a ello—susurró—. Buenas noches, Azula.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hinata—se despidió Azula, con una leve reverencia.

Una vez que Hinata se quedó sola, intentó calmarse, mas no fue capaz. Sin poder contenerse, sus palpitaciones se aceleron súbitamente, mientras se incrementaba su malestar torácico. Sentía como si le hubiesen inundado los pulmones con cemento.

—Aire…—rezongó, en un hilo de voz. Se aproximó con pasos inestables hasta su escritorio.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, notaba como le faltaba cada vez más aire. Sus jadeos se volvían más y más intensos, y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. La sensación de ahogo era horrible, sentía como si por mucho aire que intentase meterle a sus pulmones este no fuese capaz de llegarles. Era como si el nudo de su garganta obstruyese la llegada de oxígeno. Rebuscó con urgencia en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, hasta que dio con una pequeña bolsa. Se la colocó en la boca y comenzó a respirar dentro de ella, para evitar desmayarse. Estuvo en aquella agónica situación casi un cuarto de hora.

Cuando al fin logró calmarse, se secó las lágrimas y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas, mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo.

«Al menos este no ha sido de los más largos…», pensó, tratando de respirar profundamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke se encontraba bastante cansado. Al final, aquel día había resultado ser una dura jornada de entrenamiento. Solo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y descansar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se sorprendió al ver una nota en los pies de la puerta. Se preguntó si sería alguna otra burla de Hinata mandándolo a freír espárragos que se le había caído durante las comidas.

Sin embargo, lo que constaba en aquel papel le hizo sudar frío.

 _Sé quien eres, y de dónde vienes. Si quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu mundo, tendrás que asesinar a Hinata Hyuuga._

 **Reviews**

 _Sasuhina15-nl:_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por pasarte, como siempre ^^ Aquí tienes la reacción de Hinata ante el encuentro Hanabi/Sasuke :P Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 _Alex Almz123_ _:_ Jajajajjaaj vaya esa no la conocía… _*la apunta disimuladamente*_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por dejar tu comentario!

 _Vidya:_ No sé si leerás esto, pero me vas a perdonar que en el anterior documento no respondí a tus dudas .. Y me acabo de dar cuenta…ejem…soy un desastre, lo sé, espero que me queráis igual xD Charasuke **SÍ** sigue en este mundo, de hecho, saldrá más adelante hehe y tranquila que no te has confundido ni nada, porque directamente ni lo he puesto xD ¡Gracias de nuevo por haber dejado tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión leerlo, es tan largo ahshhsa!

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo, y cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica, es bienvenido! Es más…los ansío tururu

Por cierto..una duda..¿os sale que el fic tiene portada? No domino esta página nada, y no sé si subo las cosas como quiero.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. yo solo los utilizo para divertirme a su costa y liarlos entre ellos como me gustaría que sucediese en la serie original. Y sin ánimo de lucro.

-.-.-.-

Hinata se atusó el flequillo, observando su reflejo en el espejo, complacida de sí misma.

—MMm…¡Sí! ¡Perfecta, como siempre! —declaró mientras sacaba pecho y dejaba todo el peso apoyado sobre su pierna derecha, dando como resultado una pose coqueta y sugerente.

—¡Oh, bueno! Falta algo…—recordó dirigiéndose hacia su tocador y cogiendo su pintalabios.

—¡Ahora sí!—le lanzó un beso al espejo tras decorar sus labios de un rosado carmín y salió contenta de su habitación tarareando una canción.

Pese al ataque de ansiedad sufrido la noche anterior y el asunto de los Kobayashi se sentía extrañamente de buen humor aquella mañana. Y todo era debido a que ya había ingeniado un método para solucionar todos sus asuntos.

«Tengo una mente magnífica», solía repetirse a sí misma con gran orgullo.

—Buenos días, señorita Hinata—la saludó Azula, que la esperaba pacientemente en la cocina para servirle el desayuno—¿Hoy también desayunará en el estudio?

—Nah, hoy paso. Comeré algo tranquilamente, me apetece un desayuno bien, algo cargado de chocolate, pero con un té digestivo, que tampoco es plan de echar a perder mi maravillosa figura—respondió sin dignarse a mirar a su criada a los ojos.

—Sí, señorita—Azula ni se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de su futura líder. Hinata siempre era así. Lo mismo un día andaba como alma en pena por toda la mansión, bufando de mala manera a todo aquel que tuviese la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino, que se levantaba más feliz que una perdiz e iba por ahí riéndose de todo aquel que igualmente tuviese la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino. En ambas situaciones, los resoplidos eran los mismos, la principal diferencia radicaba en que el primer caso iba acompañado de una cara seria y una mirada fría que helaba hasta la médula, y en el otro de una sonrisa burlona, un comentario despectivo y una altivez digna de una reina.

Hinata poseía un gran ego y una confianza ciega en sí misma, y eso era un denominador común en sus dos estados de ánimo. También lo era su sentido de la responsabilidad. Se levantase como se levantase por la mañana, ejecutaría al dedillo y sin margen de error todas las tareas que tuviese encomendadas para aquel día.

Azula le sirvió una taza de sus tés favoritos y un plato de tortitas con chocolate negro fundido.

—¡Mmm! ¡Qué pintaza!—sonrió Hinata exhalando con gran entusiasmo el irresistible olor del chocolate—Tú sí que sabes lo que me gusta, Azu. No como ese inútil del otro día, que me hizo las tortitas con chocolate blanco ¡Que desfachatez! ….Tcht…¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Leopoldo? ¿Casimiro? Debería echarlo de la familia por inútil e incompetente.

—¿Se refiere a Ren?—inquirió Azula. Ren era su sustituto cuando enfermaba o tenía que ejecutar algún recado externo de la confianza de Hinata. Por desgracia, a diferencia de Azula, el pobre Ren cometía errores de vez en cuando, y eso era algo que la líder de los Hyuuga no se cortaba un pelo en señalar, ya fuese con burlas, insultos, broncas descomunales o con todo a la vez.

—Eso, Ron—repitió Hinata sin prestar mucha atención, dando buena del desayuno y olvidándose por quingentésima vez del nombre del sustituto que llevaba viviendo en la misma casa que Hinata desde antes de que ella naciera y que llevaba a su servicio tanto tiempo como años tenía.

—Hoy tengo que salir un rato fuera—dijo Hinata chupándose los dedos, una vez hubo acabado.

—Está bien—Azula comenzó a retirar los restos de la comida. Pese a todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, y los entrenamientos que debía cumplir, Hinata siempre acababa cumpliéndolo todo eficientemente en los debidos plazos, de la forma que fuese, así que Azula nunca se encargaba de recordarle nada. La joven Hyuuga jamás había olvidado recado alguno.

-.-.-.-

—¡Hoy vamos de paseo!—anunció Hinata con gran entusiasmo abriendo con un gran estruendo la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno que había birlado cuando Azula abandonó la cocina, y una pequeña bolsa colgando de uno de sus brazos.

—¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? Me podrías haber pillado sin ropa.—protestó el Uchiha, que estaba realizando sus estiramientos matutinos. Estaba sin camiseta, ligeramente sudado, marcando unos increíbles y definidos abdominales que a cualquiera hubieran dejado sin respiración.

Hinata le sacó la lengua, después de dar un rápido vistazo al trabajado cuerpo de Sasuke.

«Nada mal», pensó esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Qué demonios miras así?—masculló Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño al notar los lascivos ojos de la Hyuuga analizar su cuerpo con descaro.

Por toda respuesta, la morena soltó una carcajada burlona y le sacó la lengua nuevamente.

El Uchiha se acercó a la joven, visiblemente irritado, y le arrebató la comida. Sin decir nada, se sentó en la cama, pulcramente hecha, y empezó a dar buena cuenta del desayuno.

—Te he traído también algo de ropa limpia y moderna de mi primo que no suele usar, a él le gusta el estilo clásico—declaró Hinata vaciando la bolsa en la cama del Uchiha. De su interior salieron algunas camisas, una chaqueta roja, un conjunto deportivo de entrenamiento y un par de pantalones—. Imagino que usaréis una talla similar, así que desayuna rapidito y adecéntate.

—¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?—gruñó Sasuke con la boca llena—Encima que has llegado tarde con el desayuno. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, maldita lenta.

—¡Oye, que hago lo que puedo para que no te descubran! Por cierto, espero que te ducharas ayer, porque no quiero ir por ahí con un tipo al que le cante el alerón. Tengo una reputación, ¿sabes?

Sasuke tragó toda la comida de una vez, indignado.

—Tu reputación me la trae al fresco, pero, para tu información, sí que me duché ayer. En vuestras mohosas y asquerosas duchas—recalcó con desprecio.

—¿Mohosas y asquerosas? ¡Oh! ¿Quizá no se encuentra el príncipe a gusto fuera de su palacio? ¿Quiere que le mande construir una piscina privada, mi señor?—se burló Hinata haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—¿Te vas a reír tú de mí? —protestó Sasuke, incorporándose de la cama de un salto, provocando que todo el desayuno se desparramase por el suelo—¡Te recuerdo que tenéis un bosque por jardín! ¡Un maldito bosque! ¡Ni los Uchiha, en nuestra mejor época, teníamos eso!

—Bueno, ya es sabido que los Uchiha no nos llegáis a la suela de los zapatos a los Hyuuga. Que carezcáis de bosque solo le da veracidad a este hecho—se mofó Hinata, dándole la espalda al moreno.

—¿Perdona? ¿Puedes repetirme eso último? Estaba demasiado ocupado evolucionando mi Sharingan por cuarta vez y no he podido oírte—replicó Sasuke con voz burlona.

Hinata se volteó hacia él, enfadada. Le había dado justo donde más le dolía.

—¡Estúpido Charasuke! ¿¡Quieres que comprobemos quién es mejor!?—rugió enfadada, activando su Byakugan.

—¡Cuando quieras!¡Y deja de llamarse Charasuke! ¡Ni siquiera soy ese tío!—respondió Sasuke activando su Mangekyou.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose impidió que una feroz batalla tuviese lugar. Ambos jóvenes desactivaron sus Dojutsus e intercambiaron una mirada de alarma.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que irnos!—anunció Hinata metiendo a toda velocidad las ropas de Neji de nuevo en la bolsa—¡Esconde lo que te has tirado del desayuno, corre!—ordenó con urgencia girándose un instante hacia Sasuke.

—¡Tcht!—el moreno comenzó a recogerlo todo tan rápido como podía, evitando mancharse, pero una pequeña gota de mermelada acabó cayendo sobre su abdomen.

—¡Fiiiiiiiiuuuuuu!—un silbido proveniente de la primera planta los hizo moverse aún más deprisa—Menudo desastre los baños…como se nota que lady Hinata solo nos manda limpiar cuando vienen invitados ja,ja,ja—dijo una voz.

—Sí, sí. Tan delicada y ordenada para unas cosas, y tan cochina para otras—lo coreaba otra voz, sumándose a las carcajadas.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?—Hinata se giró completamente furiosa, remangándose los puños, dispuesta a cruzarles la cara a los ingratos que habían osado mancillar su nombre—¡Se van a enterar esos imbéciles desobedientes! ¡PIENSO LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS CON SUS LENGUAS!

—¡Sssh!—Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella, tapándole la boca con la mano, alarmado ante la posibilidad de ver su presencia descubierta después de haber soportado tanta tontería—¡Me van a pillar por tu culpa!

—¡Tranhfquiflo!—trató de articular Hinata, pero no pudo debido a la mano de Sasuke— ¡Losf cafdaveref nopf hafblanf!

—¡Déjate de niñerías!—sin darle opción a réplica, agarró a la Hyuga en volandas y salió de un salto de allí. La morena estuvo a punto de soltarle un bocado en la mano, pero se contuvo al notar los abdominales de Sasuke en su cara.

«Ni tan mal», pensó la Hyuuga levemente sonrojada, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara. Acercó sus mejillas sutilmente, sin que el Uchiha se percatara de sus actos, hacia su torso desnudo, deleitándose con su suave tacto. Advirtió la pequeña gota de mermelada que había caído previamente sobre su abdomen, y, en un intento de provocarlo y ponerlo nervioso, decidió lamer el rastro de mermelada con gran lentitud, mientras observaba fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos. Este se giró a verla, completamente sorprendido por la audacia de la Hyuuga. Hinata percibió como el rostro del moreno se teñía de carmín y sonrió contenta por haber logrado su cometido.

—¿¡Pero qué mosca te ha picado, loca imprevisible!?

«Ya sé cual es tu punto débil, pequeño», pensó Hinata, aguantando una risita, que molestó aún más a Sasuke.

Al principio la pusieron nerviosa las intensas miradas del Uchiha, pero al poco de compartir algo de tiempo con él y de observar sus patéticas técnicas de seducción con su hermana, dedujo que el joven no la había estado observando de aquella manera con intenciones sexuales. Lo veía demasiado inocente en ese aspecto. Para ser sincera, ella tampoco tenía mucha idea sobre sexo, ya que el único chico con el que le apetecía compartir esos momentos, Menma, no daba el paso a iniciar algún romance con ella. Pero había leído los suficientes mangas de Hanabi —con el objetivo de cerciorarse de que su pequeña hermana no acababa leyendo cosas pornosas, o al menos, no demasiado, ya que había encontrado más de una joyita entre sus libros que se había guardado para sí misma—, para saber lo que podía excitar a un hombre. O al menos eso creía. Fuera como fuese, carecía de la vergüenza suficiente y de los escrúpulos necesarios como para iniciar algún juego de los que había leído en los mangas con el Uchiha con tal de reírse de él.

El joven, por su parte, se había quedado en estado de shock por la actitud de la Hyuuga. Había suscitado ciertos recuerdos de su pequeño espionaje en el baño, y se encontró visiblemente incómodo.

«¡Esta estúpida es capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo con tal de molestarme!», pensó entrecerrando los ojos buscando un sitio para aterrizar.

Muchas chicas habían perdido la cabeza por él, llegando al punto de abrazarle sin su permiso, pero chuparle los abdominales era algo nuevo. Nuevamente, acudieron a su mente ciertas imágenes de la noche anterior de cierta morena dándose un baño, y luchó con toda su fuerza para sacarlas de su mente. Ya había tenido que aliviarse en privado en una ducha mohosa, donde podía haber pillado cualquier cosa. Se negaba a que aquella Hyuuga se instaurase en sus pensamientos de aquella manera.

Hinata, entonces, simuló que le entraba una arcada, atrayendo su atención, y apartó repentinamente la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¡Que asco! ¡Hasta estropeas el sabor de la mermelada!

—Hmpf….

Sasuke aterrizó algo molesto por el gesto de Hinata, la cual, para su asombro, se separó mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese pasado. Por muy bueno que estuviese aquel tipo se negaba en rotundo a que se considerase sexy por su culpa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido, mas no dijo nada.

«Mejor así, paso de líos», zanjó mentalmente el asunto. No obstante, otro recuerdo de la noche anterior acudió a su mente en aquel momento. Bajó la cabeza y observó fijamente a la Hyuuga, como si estuviese reflexionando seriamente sobre algo. A Hinata no le pasó inadvertido este detalle. Por un instante, había notado algo extraño en el Uchiha, al margen de la sorpresa por su lametón y su intuición no solía ser de las que fallaban. ¿Estaría aquel chico ocultándole algo?

Sin previo aviso, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Sasuke dejó caer a Hinata, provocando que esta se pegase un culazo contra el suelo.

—¡Serás imbécil!—protestó la morena. Sasuke había colocado los restos del desayuno y la bolsa con ropa encima de ella durante su huida, los cuales ahora estaban desparramados por el suelo nuevamente.

—A ver que has traído…—curioseó mientras observaba la ropa de Neji.

Hinata se incorporó de un salto, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar al moreno en silencio.

Sasuke se vistió con lo primero que pilló.

—¿A qué han venido tus limpiadores?—quiso saber.

—Pues…justo iba a contártelo cuando has empezado a interrumpirme con tonterías que no venían a cuento…—empezó a relatar Hinata—Resulta que dentro de poco viene un clan de la aldea oculta de la Arena, y nos corresponde a nosotros alojarlos, así que tenemos que buscarte otro escondite—finalizó con naturalidad, como si el asunto no fuese grave en absoluto.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke rodó los ojos—Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría…—dijo con su calma habitual.

—Pues genial, me alegra que imagines cosas, pero tenemos que buscarte un nuevo alojamiento. Vamos a salir por Konoha, ¿de acuerdo? No será mucho rato, pero por si acaso deberás actuar como si fueras Charasuke. Sé que sabes cómo se hace, vi como tratabas de camelarte a mi hermana patéticamente…

Sasuke se ruborizó al escuchar aquella afirmación.

—¡Cállate! ¡Era una situación desesperada!—farfulló desviando la mirada.

Hinata sonrió al verlo en aquel estado. Se alegraba de empezar a conocerlo, de saber sus puntos débiles, como avergonzarlo. Le gustaba analizar a la gente para poder controlarla por si en el futuro necesitaba jugar sus armas, y aquel sujeto obstinado y serio que tanto le crispaba los nervios presentaba, en cierta medida, un reto. Se enorgullecía de ir encontrando aperturas por donde atacar.

—Como digas, venga vamos. Será mejor que hablemos con Itachi—ordenó la joven con una sonrisa de suficiencia surcando sus labios.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke lucía una sencilla camisa negra con una chaqueta holgada de color rojo, que le daba un aspecto rockero y enigmático a la vez, y unos vaqueros básicos. Perfecto para hacerse pasar por Charasuke sin perder esa esencia misteriosa que tanto lo caracterizaba y no protestase en exceso. O eso había considerado Hinata en un inicio al escoger las prendas, pero lo cierto es que daba igual lo que hubiese elegido, Sasuke no iba a estar cómodo con ninguna ropa que no fuera de estilo ninja. El Uchiha iba andando con su habitual actitud seria, ganándose de vez en cuando un codazo por parte de la Hyuuga para recordarle que debía sonreír con picardía a todas las féminas con las que se encontrasen. Por respuesta, Sasuke emitía gruñidos de protestas por doquier, rechistaba con sus característicos "Hmpf" y esbozada alguna mueca forzada esporádica que, lejos de parecer una sonrisa coqueta, lo hacían ver como un desquiciado psicópata.

«Pero al menos, se ve sexy», pensó Hinata observándolo de reojo. Agradeció al don Uchiha de hacer al 80% de sus miembros sensuales por naturaleza.

La mayoría de las mujeres respondían con grititos de alegría ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, ignorantes de la falsedad de sus gestos. Estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde se suponía que entrenaba Itachi, pero allí no había nadie.

—Tcht…—Hinata chasqueó la lengua, molesta, al no localizar a su objetivo.

Sasuke, por su parte, había enmudecido. Se hallaban en el pequeño trozo de bosque donde Itachi solía practicar su lanzamiento de shuriken cuando él era un niño.

Meneó su cabeza tratando de evitar esos pensamientos.

«Este no es mi verdadero mundo. Este no es el Itachi que yo conozco», se repitió a sí mismo.

De repente, una inesperada voz, resonó a sus espaldas, congelándoles la médula.

—¡Hina-nyan!

-.-.-.-.

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Lo primero, perdón por la demora, he tenido unas semanas bastante liadas con entrenamientos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además que estaba con otra historia que hago simultáneamente. Creo que tampoco he introducido nada que precise aclaración en este capítulo, pero como siempre, sentiros libre de señalarme cualquier duda que os pueda surgir.

 **Reviews**

 _Striker:_ Gracias por comentar, aunque, como podrás ver si lees este capítulo, el complot de momento permanece en la espera xD. ¿Qué habrá decidido Sasuke?

 _Alex Almz123:_ ¡Hooola de nuevo! ¡Y gracias de nuevo cien veces por dejar tu comentario! ^^ Jajaja no te preocupes hombre, no te apunto con pistola para que comentes….¿o quizá sí? De hecho, si fuera tú, empezaría a dormir con pestillo por si acaso…xDDD haha lo digo por tu última parte de no sé que más decir xD. Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también lo haga 😊 ¡Gracias por leer, me hace mucha ilusión!

 _Hatake-Seikatsu:_ ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y por leerme! Me alegra que te guste la historia^^ y ese encuentro, como regalo por comentar, te diré que vendrá pronto, ya que Charasuke sigue en esta dimensión ^^

 _KnL_ : ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Hahaha me alegra que te guste el amor mordaz, porque será el que predomine en la obra xD

 _Vidya:_ ¡Otra vez! ¡Has vuelto! Vivaaaaaaaaa _* se arranca la blusa*_ Tranquila, mujer, como dije por ahí arriba, no hay problema sino puedes o no quieres comentar, yo es que soy muy exagerada y exijo reviews a punta de revolver, pero siempre podéis huir hasta donde no pueda encontraros xD. Me alegra que te gusten esos pequeños acercamientos entre Hinata y Sasuke, intento que no sean todos "únicamente sexuales", pero la verdad es que este tipo de atracción será la que poco a poco de pie a que se conozcan mejor…o quizá no ?) si la historia sigue el curso que tengo en mente, quizá te sorprenda ;D (espero que sí, por dios) De momento, está claro que se soportan bastante mal xD

Me encanta que tengas tantas dudas, espero poder resolverlas todas conforme avanza la historia…xDDD

Como dije también ahí arriba, el encuentro entre Charasuke y Sasuke vendrá pronto ^^ Espero que no os decepcione haha

Y, por supuesto, ¡muchísima gracias por dejar tu review! Que sea largo no me molesta para nada, es más, lo prefiero, me anima muchísimo, en serio ^^ me motiva. Espero que tus exámenes hayan ido bien, o que vayan bien, si sigues en tal época.

 **¡Un beso general para todos los demás!**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Espero que me contéis que os parece la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata! ;D**


	7. Capítulo 6

«¿Puede ser que…?», Sasuke se giró violentamente, pero su rostro se ensombreció al reconocer a los recién llegados.

—Ehm…—Hinata se rascó la nuca, nerviosa—K-Kiba…y Shino…—reconoció la joven a su equipo.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí Sasuke y tú?—preguntó Kiba curioso.

—Hmpf—rezongó Sasuke fastidiado, a modo de saludo, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

Un codazo en las costillas le recordó que debía fingir. Gruñó con molestia al notar la fuerza de la Hyuuga.

—Maldita bestia—masculló por lo bajo.

—¡Cállate y finge!—replicó Hinata en el mismo tono de voz.

Ambos jóvenes tenían las frentes pegadas, mientras rechinaban los dientes del cabreo y se fulminaban con la mirada, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo de Shino, recordándoles que no estaban solos.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos?—saludó de nuevo Sasuke, cambiando súbitamente de actitud y separándose de la Hyuuga, mientras esbozada una sonrisa forzada. Kiba y Shino lo contemplaron extrañados.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?—cuestionó Kiba.

«¡Mierda! ¡No se lo tragan!», pensaron compenetrados Hinata y Sasuke sudando a chorros.

Comenzaron a reír nerviosos, desconcertando aún más a Kiba y Shino, que empezaban a cuestionarse seriamente la salud mental de sus compañeros.

«Solo me queda una alternativa para que no sospechen…», comprendió Sasuke, con hastío.

—Tscht,,,,—masculló el Uchiha. Respiró hondo y procedió a actuar. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata, acercándola a él, mientras que con el otro brazo la agarraba delicadamente por el mentón y la forzaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Hinata, por su parte, le devolvió una expresión asustada, consciente de su plan.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó de manera sombría al comprender la súplica en sus ojos perla.

«Esta es la mía para devolverte tu chupada de abdominales, loca inconsciente», pensó notando como el mal brotaba en su interior.

—Esta preciosidad y yo estábamos en una cita—anunció con la sonrisa burlona más grande que había usado jamás.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—corearon todos los presentes a la vez.

Hinata se zafó del agarre de un empujón.

«¡Jódete!», pensó Sasuke sonriendo triunfante, mientras Shino y Kiba seguían observándolos, asombrados, sin atreverse a intervenir. Hasta aquel preciso instante, habrían jurado que la última persona con la que su compañera de equipo iniciase una relación romántica sería Charasuke.

—¡No inventes!—le advirtió la morena alzándole el puño en actitud amenazante.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa pérfida al verla tan molesta.

—¡BWAHAHAHAHA!—rio como un loco, totalmente metido en su papel, o en lo que él consideraba que era su papel.

—¿¡Por qué te ríes así ahora!?—protestó Hinata, entre la indignación y la confusión.

—¡Porque al fin te he conquistado, Hinata Hyuuga, ahora eres mi novia, y ya va siendo hora de que anunciemos a los cuatro vientos la apasionante historia de amor que compartimos desde hace tres años!—Sasuke estaba que no cabía en sí de placer y regocijo. Podía sentir la humillación de la Hyuuga a kilómetros de distancia. Para alguien tan "perfecto" como ella, que lo emparejasen con un casanova de tres al cuarto debía ser la peor de las vergüenzas.

En un intento de incrementar la credibilidad de sus palabras, el moreno se atusó el flequillo y le lanzó un beso a Hinata con coquetería, mientras observaba de reojo como Shino y Kiba los contemplaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

«Se lo están tragando», pensó triunfante.

—¿H-Hinata….y Sasuke…?¡AH! ¡No puede ser!—alucinó Kiba a gritos, adoptando la postura de un gato bufándose.

Hinata estaba roja de ira. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha y estrangularlo.

«¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL MALNACIDO!¡SI MENMA SE ENTERA DE ESTO MIS POSIBILIDADES DE CONQUISTA SE VAN AL GARATE!», pensaba furiosa. Sin embargo, el beso que Sasuke le había lanzado unos segundos antes, le dio una idea para devolverle la jugarreta. Podía llegar a ser muy agresiva y perder los estribos con facilidad, pero también sabía cuando ser calculadora y manipuladora. Y pensaba demostrárselo a aquel idiota todas las veces que intentase provocarla.

Una enorme sonrisa, más ancha y más maliciosa que la de Sasuke, se dibujó en su rostro. El Uchiha se revolvió incómodo al advertir su expresión maléfica.

«Mierda…va a contraatacar…tengo que estar preparado….» pensó arrugando su expresión, concentrándose al máximo. «¿Me golpeará y negará lo que he dicho, dejándome como un mentiroso? En tal caso, eso solo le afecta a la reputación del Sasuke de este mundo…Admítelo, Hinata, estas atrapada, no puedes hacerme nada».

Entonces, para asombro de todos los presentes, y, sobre todo, de Sasuke, Hinata se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su nuca con los brazos y acercando su rostro al suyo.

Todo lo siguiente sucedió a cámara lenta. Sasuke se quedó en shock durante un instante, comprendiendo lo que Hinata estaba tramando. Lo había pillado. Aquella estúpida se las había ingeniado para volver su estrategia de humillación en su contra, asegurándose de que él, y solo él, no Charasuke, pagaba las consecuencias. Iba a besarlo. Mierda. Y si se apartaba, no la fastidiaría, ya que Shino y Kiba entenderían que todo lo dicho anteriormente era mentira. Observó pasmado como los pícaros y carnosos labios entreabiertos de Hinata se acercaban cada vez más hacia los suyos. Sus ojos perla rezumaban travesura.

«¿Qué debería hacer? ¡No puedo dejarle ganar este juego!», pensó Sasuke a toda velocidad, mientras se estrujaba el cerebro al máximo. Entonces, deparó de nuevo en los apremiantes labios de Hinata. El recuerdo de su pequeño espionaje en el baño se cruzó a toda velocidad por su mente.

«¿Quieres guerra, Hyuuga loca? ¡Pues tendrás guerra!», la expresión de Sasuke cambió de pronto, con los labios de Hinata a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Su mirada se tornó oscura y viciosa. Hinata advirtió demasiado tarde aquel cambio, ya estaba demasiado cerca de su boca. Antes de que pudiese recular, Sasuke la agarró de la cara y la besó con saña.

«¡Asqueroso cerdo! ¡Se suponía que estas cosas se te daban mal!», pensó Hinata blanca como el papel, mientras Sasuke devoraba sus labios con ferocidad.

Su intención al besarlo era incomodarlo y ponerlo nervioso, no esperaba aquella respuesta tan…salvaje. La lengua de Sasuke buscaba con apremio la suya, y sin comprender cómo ni por qué, Hinata se dejó acariciar. Su pulso se aceleró. Sasuke, más que besándola, estaba devorándola. Sus piernas se estremecieron ante aquel deseo. Estaba completamente hipnotizada, completamente a la merced del Uchiha. Jamás en su vida se había dejado dominar de aquella manera. Ella siempre había llevado la delantera en todo, siempre había sido la líder, siempre había mandado, pero, en aquel momento, Sasuke la tenía danzando a su merced. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, en un intento de apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas, estaban todas concentradas en su boca, tratando de no perder el ritmo del apasionado beso del Uchiha. Las manos de Sasuke se enredaron en torno a su pelo, tirándole ferozmente de algunos mechones. Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al notar el tirón a la vez que era besada de aquella manera. Era como si el dolor y la pasión la azotaran simultáneamente, dando como resultado un retorcido placer de sensaciones contradictorias. Exactamente igual que si comías un coulant de chocolate fundido mezclado con helado. Calor y frío. Dolor y placer.

Notó como Sasuke se separaba de ella por un instante y sonreía triunfal, para acto seguido depositar un lento y sensual mordisco en su labio inferior y separarse permanentemente de ella mirándola fijamente.

Hinata jamás podría olvidar aquella mirada. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de poder, de dominancia sexual. Hinata apretó los dientes al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido. Sasuke se había vengado de ella, y se había vengado a lo grande. Incluso había utilizado su juego en su contra.

«¡Maldito alíen!», pensó furiosa, sin poder apartar la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, y su respiración era entrecortada. Sasuke incluso tuvo la desfachatez de activar su Sharingan para observar con mayor detenimiento su expresión.

—Ahora jamás olvidaré esta cara….—rio sintiéndose victorioso.

—Maldito cretino…voy a….—empezó a amenazar Hinata, cuando otro carraspeo la devolvió a la realidad. Lo mismo para Sasuke. Ambos se giraron algo avergonzados al ser conscientes del espectáculo que habían formado, olvidándose por completo de Kiba y Shino.

Los siguientes segundos fueron tan incómodos como silenciosos. Kiba y Shino estaban tan estupefactos que no sabían si decir algo respecto a lo que acaban de presenciar, irse con disimulo o fingir que no había pasado nada y cambiar de tema.

Por suerte para todos, una mosca comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, rompiendo el hielo.

—¡A CUBIERTO TODOS!—ordenó Shino con voz seria, pero autoritaria, olvidándose de todo lo sucedido—¡Yo me ocupo de esto!

Acto seguido, extrajo de su enorme chaqueta un spray insecticida y comenzó a rociar sin tregua a la pobre mosca.

—Cálmate, Shino-nyan…—trató de apaciguarlo Kiba—Vas a matar a las plantas del bosque…

—No seas iluso, Kiba. Son sacrificios necesarios. No existe el mundo ideal—declaró Shino firme en sus convicciones.

—¿Y este par de chalados?—susurró Sasuke al oído de Hinata.

—Cállate, alíen, son un poco raritos, pero son buena gente…—bufó la Hyuuga en voz baja evitando mirarlo a los ojos, aún avergonzada.

Sasuke la observó intrigado por un segundo.

«Ahora entiendo mejor el efecto que provocó en las mujeres», sonrió.

Desvió la vista hacia los Kiba y Shino de aquel mundo. El primero había adoptado la postura de un gato y trataba de abalanzarse sobre Shino para detenerlo, sin éxito. El Aburame, por su parte, empleaba todo su chakra en su intento de aniquilar a la mosca.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke apartó la vista, molesto.

«Son tan idiotas como los de mi mundo».

—¡Shino deja eso ya!—exigió Hinata con imperiosidad. Luego, volteándose hacia KIba, con los brazos en jarras, añadió—: ¡Y tú asume de una vez que no eres un gato!

A sus palabras, ambos chicos se colocaron quietos y firmes como una estatua.

—¡Sí, señorita Hinata Uchiha!—respondieron al unísono, como si estuviesen frente a una superior militar.

—¿¡HINATA UCHIHA!? ¿¡UCHIHA!? ¡NI SE OS OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMARME ASÍ SINO QUEREÍS ACABAR ENTERRADOS VIVOS EN UN PANTANO LLENO DE BICHOS Y PERROS!

Kiba y Shino empezaron a temblar del miedo.

—¡Perdónanos, Hinata-sama!—ambos se habían tirado al suelo y hacían reverencias sin detenerse, en un intento de aplacar la furia de su compañera y amiga.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke sonrió con burla—Vaya numerito más patético…

—¡Perdónanos, señor Sasuke Hyuuga! ¡No pretendíamos aburrirle!

—¿¡Sasuke Hyuuga!?—el aludido se volteó molesto al ver su apellido cambiado.

—¡Iiiiih!—Kiba y Shino soltaron un gritito de pánico.

—¡Lo sentimos! ¡Como son pareja, pensamos que llevarían el mismo apellido!

—No seáis idiotas, eso solo sucede en los matrimonios…—aclaró Hinata dándoles la espalda, molesta. Suspiró con fastidio, cuando una bombilla se encendió en su mente al procesar la frase entera.

—¡Y no somos pareja!—añadió cabreada volviéndose hacia ellos. Kiba y Shino pegaron un respingo.

—¡Lo sentimos!

«Mierda…más me vale inventarme algo que se puedan tragar estos idiotas para que no me emparejen con el alíen…ese Sasuke…como me la ha jugado…no esperaba que fuese a recibirme el beso…o al menos no a esa intensidad…», pensó ruborizándose levemente.

—¡Oh, vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué preciosa gatita salvaje y malhumorada tenemos aquí?

Hinata se quedó de piedra al reconocer aquella voz.

«No puede ser…él que faltaba…», pensó ligeramente angustiada.

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Esta sí. La otra Hyuuga era demasiado pequeña—explicaba con total naturalidad Itachi a la persona con la que Hinata rezaba por no encontrase.

–¡Itachi!—Hinata comenzó a mover las manos en señal de alarma, Itachi, entonces, deparó en la persona que había detrás de ella.

—¡Ups! ¡Ya ni me acordaba!—dijo Itachi al reconocer al otro Sasuke.

—¿¡Cómo que ni te acordabas, tarado!?—le echó en cara Hinata.

«¿Eso quiere decir que no ha investigado nada sobre como devolverme a mi mundo?», pensó Sasuke molesto.

Itachi se limitó a encogerse de hombros con parsimonia.

—Últimamente, los Akatsuki y yo estamos muy liados…

—No me vengas con esas, que el otro día Neji os vio en la disco "Fuego oculto" perreando como sino hubiera un mañana…—replicó Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

—Ja,ja,ja—rio Itachi al recordarlo—. ¡Menuda juerga nos pegamos! ¡A la próxima tenéis que venir!

—Esto…—intervino Kiba, que no podía soportar más tiempo la incertidumbre—¿Soy el único al que sorprende que haya dos Sasukes?

Un frío viento recorrió la escena.

—¡Anda! ¡Ese chico es igualito a mí!—Charasuke* abrió los ojos como platos al reparar en Sasuke, el cual lo observaba desde hacía rato con evidente molestia.

—Hmpf—refunfuñó como presentación—. Más bien dirás que TÚ eres clavado a MÍ.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?—Charasuke se rascó la cabeza, intrigado.

—¡Cuidado, Hina-nyan!—intervino Kiba—¡Uno de los dos debe ser falso! ¡Quizá un impostor!

Hinata enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al oír aquellas palabras. Una enorme sonrisa malvada que no paso inadvertida para Sasuke cruzó su rostro.

«Eres un genio, Kiba», pensó Hinata aguantando una risita, mientras Sasuke la contemplaba con cara de: «¿qué estás tramando esta vez?»

—¡Oh dios mío!—exclamó fingiendo sentirse sorprendida y dolida, exhibiendo sus mejores lágrimas de cocodrilo—¡Tú, maldito impostor, me has engañado! ¡Te has aprovechado de mí con algún jutsu manipulativo para besarme, pero, por suerte, hemos descubierto tu identidad a tiempo! ¿¡Cuál es tu objetivo, ninja infiltrado!? ¿¡Invadir Konoha, arrebatarme mi virginidad o las dos cosas!?

—¿¡Pero qué sarta de estupideces estás inventando!?—protestó Sasuke adivinando sus intenciones—¿¡Quién iba a querer tomar tu virginidad!? ¡Eres una chiflada!

—¡Ahora no finjas, que te hemos pillado, pervertido!

Kiba, Charasuke y Shino llevaban sus miradas de uno a otro, preguntándose si debían atacar a aquel tipo o no por haber "engañado" a Hinata, cuando, para suerte de Sasuke, Itachi decidió intervenir, ajeno a toda la movida ocurrida entre él y Hinata.

—Que no cunda el pánico—dijo con su pachorra habitual—Este chico es nuestro primo lejano—improvisó.

—¿¡Primo lejano!?—corearon Hinata, Sasuke y Charasuke, la primera frustrada por no ver sus planes de pegarle una paliza a Sasuke truncados, y los segundos genuinamente sorprendidos.

—¡Uau! ¡Pues se parece un montón a mí!—se asombró Charasuke, contento—¿Qué hay, primito? ¡Bienvenido a la ciudad!—añadió acercándose a Sasuke y tendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo.

Sasuke, por su parte, soltó un bufido y no correspondió el gesto.

—Sí, bueno…Ya sabes, los Uchihas nos parecemos mucho los unos a los otros…—continuaba inventando Itachi.

—¡Es genial! ¡Entonces, tenemos que darte la bienvenida a Konoha como es tradición en la familia Uchiha!—seguía Charasuke, creyéndose toda la pantomima, sin tener en cuenta los desplantes de Sasuke. Este último enarcó una ceja al oír aquello de la bienvenida.

—¿Te refieres a una ceremonia del té de fuego?—preguntó intrigado, recordando la típica bienvenida que organizaba su familia cuando acudían invitados a su casa.

Charasuke e Itachi soltaron una carcajada, lo que irritó notablemente a Sasuke,

—¿Ceremonia del té? ¡Ni que tuviéramos ochenta años!—bromeó Itachi.

—Ja,ja,ja—reía Charasuke, mientras rodeaba con total confianza a Sasuke por los hombros—No, primito…

—No me toques, ni me llames primito….—farfulló Sasuke entre dientes apartándose de su agarre.

—…aquí recibimos a la familia con….¡una noche de fiesta salvaje!—finalizó Charasuke sin perder la sonrisa—¡Verás que de tías!

—Lo siento, nada de eso me interesa—respondió el moreno dándoles la espalda.

—¡Vamos, primito!—insistió Charasuke—¡Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien!

—¡Oh!—su vista de repente deparó en Hinata, que los observaba sin decir nada—¡Tu también estás invitada, preciosa!—añadió guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Sasuke observó de reojo a Charasuke, algo molesto.

«¿De verdad mi otro yo es alguien tan estúpido?»

—Ja,ja,ja—una escalofriante risa le hizo darse la vuelta. Observó con los ojos abiertos como platos como Hinata agarraba por el brazo a Charasuke y le parpadeaba con coquetería—. Me encantaría tanto ir contigo, Charasuke….—dijo con una fingida voz dulce. Charasuke sonrió confiado al ver el efecto que había provocado en ella—¡Es una lástima que no pueda ir, ya que tengo que consolar a mi hermana porque le rompiste el corazón, desgraciado!—finalizó cabreada, mientras le hacia una llave con el brazo que había agarrado previamente y lo tiraba al suelo.

—¡Auch!—protestó Charasuke al comerse el suelo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la escena.

«Se veía venir… ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de lo arpía que puede llegar a ser esta chica?», pensó levemente alucinado.

—¡Escuchadme todos!—proclamó entonces Hinata en voz alta—¡Este es ….Daiki Sasuke! ¡Tiene dos nombres!—improvisó señalando a Sasuke con una mano, en un intento de diferenciarlo de Charasuke a ojos de los demás—¡Cómo podéis observar, se parece mucho a nuestro pagafantas y adulador Charasuke, ya que incluso ha tenido el descaro de meterme en un genjutsu para besarme!—unos gritos interrumpieron su discurso, de desaprobación por parte de Shino y Kiba, y de admiración por parte de Itachi y Charasuke—¡Su visita a Konoha tiene carácter secreto, ya que las familias Uchihas que habitan en el extranjero lo hacen porque actúan en peliagudas misiones de espionaje! ¡Revelar la existencia de Daiki Sasuke pondría en peligro la protección de los Uchihas extranjeros, así que debemos mantener su identidad y su parentesco con los Uchiha bajo estricto secreto! ¡Estábamos aquí juntos porque estábamos debatiendo la posibilidad de que se alojase en mi casa para evitar levantar sospechas!

Se detuvo por un instante para observar la cara de los presentes. Kiba, Shino y Charasuke se estaban tragando de sobra su pantomima. Itachi era consciente de que mentía, pero la contemplaba inexpresivo, dispuesto a seguirla en el juego. Sasuke, en cambio, parecía contemplarla con un leve matiz de ¿asombro?

—La cuestión es que…—prosiguió suavizando su tono de voz—Vendrán otros invitados dentro de poco desde la villa oculta de la arena, y ya no podré alojarlo, así que necesitaré de vuestra ayuda.

—¡Nosotros podemos dejarle nuestra casita de campo!—intervino Charasuke contento de poder ayudar a su supuesto primo.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke apartó la vista con molestia. Su otro yo tenía aspecto de ser un chico alegre, y eso le crispaba los nervios.

—De todos modos…—Itachi avanzó hacia ellos con aspecto reflexivo—No creo que sea buena idea mantenerlo oculto, aunque lo alojemos en un sitio secreto.

—Es cierto, Ita-nyan—lo apoyó Kiba—Ya que el pobre se ha pegado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, tampoco vamos a dejarlo encerrado.

—Podemos prestarle ropa y accesorios y darle otro aspecto para que no sea tan evidente su parentesco con la familia Uchiha—propuso Shino.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso sería genial, primito!—se alegró Charasuke acercándose otra vez a él y agarrándolo por los hombros. Nuevamente, Sasuke se deshizo del cariñoso gesto con cara de pocos amigos—¡Ya nos estoy visualizando esta noche! ¡Daiki y Chara, los peligros de las nenas de Konoha!

—¡Hmpf!—gruñó Sasuke—Menuda idiotez…

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso te gusta Hinata?—comprendió Charasuke.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pues claro que no!—protestó Sasuke, mientras Hinata e Itachi se partían de risa por la confusión.

—Está bien, pues rumbo a la cabaña de campo de nuestra familia. Traed todo lo que tengáis en casa que pensáis que puede servirnos para disfrazar a Daiki—celebró Charasuke con desparpajo.

—Ji,ji,ji—reía Hinata, encantada ante la oportunidad de disfrazar a Sasuke—¿Os importa si aviso a alguien más de todo esto? Conozco a la persona idónea para realizar tu transformación con éxito, Daiki….

—Ni de coña—cortó Sasuke, viéndola venir—Ya es suficiente con que lo sepáis vosotros.

—Va, porfa, te aseguro que es alguien de máxima confianza…—rogó Hinata poniendo ojos de corderitos.

—¡Que no!

—Daiki tiene razón, Hinata—lo apoyó Shino—Cuanta menos gente sepa la verdad sobre él, mejor.

—¡Jummm!—Hinata se cruzó de brazos, frustrada por no poder fastidiar a Sasuke.

—Pues eso—resolvió Itachi—En una hora nos vemos todos allí. Daiki, ven ahora con nosotros.

—Que remedio…—Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

—¡Goodbye, Dai-Dai!—se despidió Hinata burlonamente.

«Ilusos…», pensó sonriendo maléficamente mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su estilista personal, poco dispuesta a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

-.-.-.

Antes de nada, decir que he subido la historia a Wattpad, plataforma que domino mejor y en la que puedo corregir con mayor facilidad los errores que se me van quedando.

Si alguno de los que me lee tiene cuenta allí, ¿me ayuda con votos, plis? Hehe

586917895-amores-que-muerden-pr%C3%B3logo

Aquí el link

-.-.-.

¡Chanchanchan! Hasta aquí el capítulo 5. Al final, no era Chara…acertó KnL haha era Kiba, pero Chara también sale que no cunda el pánico. ¿Os ha gustado? No olvidéis que la misteriosa nota que recibió Sasuke es importante y en breve se sabrá más de todo la parafernalia que me he inventado.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Aclaraciones**

 _Ceremonia té de fuego:_ Es una ceremonia tradicional de la familia Uchiha que me he inventado para darle un toque más histórico al entorno de Sasuke. Supongo que no harían nada especial, solo beber té con pastas de ricos xD.

* _Charasuke:_ Aquí hago énfasis porque, para evitar confusiones, me referiré al Sasuke-Road como Charasuke todo el rato.

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz123:_ ¡Hola,hola! JEJE no sabes lo que me alegra ver que sigues la historia, rezo por mantenerte atrapadito otro capítulo más *limpia su revólver mientras lo dice* Jajaja , ya fuera de bromas, no te preocupes por lo de no saber qué decir, aunque sean frases cortitas me hacen mucha ilusión leerlas :D Lo de Kobayashi…muihihihi…yo personalmente lo he sacado de Shokugeki no souma xD de Rindou Kobayashi, para ser más exactos. Es un manga que sigo desde hace mucho y le tengo cariño, así que había pensado en meter un breve cameo (se verá más adelante)

Jajaja la verdad, supongo que ya ha quedado un poco claro, pero Hinata no es la típica heroína buena persona xD Es capaz de llegar donde sea para molestar a la gente que la irrita (en este caso, Sasuke) y no tiene vergüenza ninguna en hacerlo sexualmente.

Si te consuela…yo tampoco era así a los 16, o quizá un poco sí ?) pero vamos, que si tú eres viejo…yo ya tengo un pie en el otro barrio xDDD Por cierto, he estado a apunto de meter tu frase en este capítulo, la de sin pelito no hay delito haahahah

¡Mil gracias por pasarte y comentarme, de verdad, me das un empujoncito para seguir con la historia con más ganas, espero que este capítulo también te guste!

 _Hatake-Seikatsu:_ ¡Hola! Jajajjajaja sí sí…como dije en el comentario anterior, la Hinata de este fic de inocente tiene poco xD carece de escrúpulos y vergüenza para lograr cualquier cometido, en este caso, molestar a Sasuke

¡Mil gracias por leer, comentar y, sobretodo, por seguir la historia! ^^

 _Sasuhina-15:_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Hahaha gracias por leer y comentar!

 _Vidya:_ *.* ¡HOLA BELLESA! Ahshshsg no uno, ni dos..sino TRES comentarios LARGOS (cuanto el de Una extraña poción porque como esa historia está terminada no puedo responderte por allí) Que le digan a Jennifer Lopez que yo ya sé cuando quiero el anillo muahaha

Empezando por el principio (en que eres una lectora fantasma), te entiendo, yo toda mi pronta juventud (que estoy al inicio de la veintena, pero meh) era una ávida lectora fantasmal de fanfics. Especialmente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo comentar ni nada, intenté registrarme un par de veces y me parecía un lío, así que por pereza lo dejaba xD y hasta que empecé a escribir no fui consciente de lo que se agradecen los reviews…así que ahora, en cierto modo me arrepiento, pero bueno, no importa , la vida sigue xD Y uy, pues la verdad, con lo que te curras los comentarios no sé como puedes pensar que a la gente no le interesa saber tu opinión, a mí me parece genial y maravilloso que te tomes la molestia de señalar tantos aspectos, es como realmente se da el buen feedback, y sí alguna vez haces una crítica que no sea positiva y alguien no te la recibe bien….no creo que tampoco debas preocuparte, tienes derecho a manifestar tu opinión, sea cual sea.

Cuando leí lo de tu Su y su novio en CDM pegué un gritito de fangirl xDD¿tú qué ruta eres? Intuyo que ni Castiel, ni Nath, ya que son los que se mantienen. Yo empecé a jugar CDM hace muy poco, y soy putiruta, les doy a todos JAJA no me aclaro con ninguno y en la Universidad me da que va a ser más de lo mismo xD aunque me llama mucho mucho la ruta con Priya ahshahahsh

En cuanto a por donde va la historia respecto a las dimensiones y eso, pues…aún no puedo aventurar nada, en este capítulo no se intuye gran cosa, porque de momento hago más hincapié en fomentar contacto entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero enseguida todo eso cobrará mucha importancia 😉

Jajajaja respondiendo tu segundo comentario, a mi esta página también me amargaba la existencia, hasta que le he cogido el truquito a postear capítulos….xD

 _En fin, a lo que iba, me alegro de que los comentarios largos te motiven y que te animen a seguir con ganas la historia, siempre he querido ser cheerleader, así que me hace muy feliz ver que aunque como animadora deportiva hubiese sido un cero a la izquierda, animando por escrito sea decente :D_

Jjajajajaj ese también es mi sueño oculto! Y cómo no? Con la de piruetas y acrobacias guays que hacen, por dios! No perdamos la esperanza, todo es ponerse. A mí de momento ni el pino me sale….pero oye, poco a poco! A mi psicológicamente me animas 😊

¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Tenía mis dudas porque Hinata no es precisamente una protagonista de nobles intenciones….pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así.

De nuevo, mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme comentarios tan tan largos. Espero que tus exámenes te hayan ido muy bien, y ojala que los hayas aprobado todos.

Y en cuanto a tu comentario sobre el fic de Eldarya, también muchísimas gracias por comentarlo con tantos detalles. Fue el primer fic que escribí, y aunque cuando lo releo veo muchos fallos, estoy contentilla con el resultado y le guardo un cariño especial, ¡así que… que lo hayas leído me hace mucha ilusión!

 _Reconozco que yo no sé qué haría en la situación de Gardienne, conociéndome a mí y a mi carácter, no me sacaban de la jaula redonda en toda la trama, vamos que conmigo el juego se habría acabado en el episodio 1... Además, con lo borde y egoísta que soy, yo los mandaba a la mierda a la primera que me tomasen por tonta._

Me has matado de risa. Me he imaginado a una chica a la que intentan sacar de la jaula empleando todas las artimañas posibles, tipo soborno con comida, juguetes ¿quizá una partida a los sims 4?) y ella de brazos cruzados, enfurruñada, agarrándose a los barrotes con los dientes, negándose a salir así se muera de hambre xDDDDD

 _En menudo embrollo se ha metido por querer endulzarle la poción, yo se la hubiese dejado tal cual y si no le gustaba que se aguantase (eso me decía mi madre cuando le decía que no me quería beber los sobres y jarabes que me recetaban), la pobre Gardienne siempre se mete en problemas por ayudar (yo por eso no ayudo jamás, menudos problemas me evito)_

JAJAJAJA yo por eso no ayudo jamás xDDD porfis, déjame utilizar esta frase en mi fic *.* te daré créditos!

Por curiosidad, ¿te cae mal Leif? Hahahah yo, aunque no lo parezca, le deseo, es mi segundo después de Ezarel, pero me parece tan divertido con sus trencitas y sus abdominales al aire

Podríamos fundar un club de gente que divaga, porque al final te estoy dejando un comentario que parece otro fic :D

En fin, no te aburro más, un besazo muy grande y de verdad que mil gracias por comentar, no te cortes en expresar todo cuanto lo sientas, ya sea positivo o no ^^ espero que nos veamos por Eldarya 😉

 _KnL:_ No sé si después del tochacho que le he dejado a Vidya habrás llegado hasta aquí…pero por si acaso…¡Gracias por leer! Acertaste con lo de Kiba 😉


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. yo solo los utilizo para divertirme a su costa y liarlos entre ellos como me gustaría que sucediese en la serie original. Y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Casa de campo de Charasuke e Itachi Uchiha. Varias horas después.**

—¡Sueñas si crees que voy a ponerme eso!—espetó Sasuke apartando de un manotazo una corbata verde de gatitos, que fue a parar al suelo. Soltó un bufido. Estaba más irritable que de costumbre, y solo se mentiría a sí mismo si dijese que el beso que se había dado con Hinata aquella mañana no tenía nada que ver. Después de haberla visto totalmente desnuda en los baños termales, besarla solo empeoraba su salud mental.

—¿¡Qué!?—se indignó Kiba, que seguía a lo suyo, abalanzándose de un salto sobre la corbata para rescatarla de la caída—¡P-pero…sí es genial! ¡La use el día de la entrega de mi cinta de shinobi!

—¿Y aun así te la dieron?—se burló Itachi, .

—¡Por supuesto!—se ofendió el Inuzuka.

—No me extraña que no se os acerque ni una sola mujer…—intervino Charasuke, observando con una ceja enarcada las prendas que habían traído Kiba y Shino. El primero, a excepción de un par de chaquetas de chándal con pelitos en los lados, solo tenía llamativas camisetas con caras de gatitos estampados. No pudo reprimir la risa al reconocer una fucsia de tirantes que lucía el logotipo de Hello Kitty—. ¿¡En serio, tío!? ¿¡Tu obsesión gatuna llega hasta Hello Kitty!?

—¿¡Cuál es vuestro problema, Uchihas!? ¡Yo no discrimino entre gatos y gatas!

Cuando logró poner fin a sus carcajadas, Charasuke deparó en las prendas que había traído Shino.

—Aunque, con las tuyas, cazabichos, no lo reconocería ni su propia madre…—dijo—¿Tenéis alguna ley en vuestro clan que os impida enseñar más de dos centímetros seguidos de piel?

—Se llama precaución—se defendió Shino sin alterar en lo más mínimo su tono de voz—. Nunca sabes dónde puede aparecer un mosquito dispuesto a introducirte su saliva en forma de picadura.

Itachi y Charasuke intercambiaron una mirada, antes de estallar en carcajadas, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos, exasperado.

—¿En serio nadie ha traído nada de ropa normal y corriente?—bufó.

—Tranquilo…primito—recordó Itachi como debía dirigirse a él—Chara y yo tenemos en casa camisas de persona sin tendencias obsesivas, a las muy malas te las traemos luego.

Sasuke asintió, conforme, mientras se recostaba sobre un sillón y examinaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. El plan inicial había sido ir con Itachi y Charasuke a conocer la cabaña donde iba a alojarse mientras esperaban a que los demás trajesen vestimentas e ideas para disimular su parecido con los Uchiha para que lograse pasar desapercibido, todo acorde a la patraña inventada por Hinata e Itachi. Como este y su hermano Charasuke solían usar aquel sitio para llevar a sus conquistas, el lugar se mantenía en buenas condiciones. Era una casa de campo, con piscina, no muy grande, pero bien acomodada, que pertenecía únicamente a los padres de Charasuke e Itachi, de manera que ningún otro miembro del clan podría molestarlo. Lo único que irritaba a Sasuke era que Itachi no lo hubiese llevado allí primero, en vez de mandarlo a la casa de Hinata.

—¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!— interrumpió sus cavilaciones aquella voz que tanto lo encendía, al otro lado de la puerta

—¿Estamos?—repitió Itachi mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta—¿Pero qué…?

Apenas había abierto dos centímetros de puerta cuando Hinata la empujó con una patada con total entusiasmo. No la arrancó de las bisagras, ni tiró al pobre Itachi al suelo, de puro milagro. Sin perder su espontaneidad y su ausencia de vergüenza habituales, la Hyuuga irrumpió en la cabaña con toda la confianza del mundo, seguida de Rock Lee.

—¡Hello, horterillas!—saludó este mientras se atusaba el flequillo. Bajo su brazo derecho llevaba un macuto enorme—¡Ya está aquí la ardiente juventud de la moda lista para estrenar la nueva temporada primavera/verano!

—Anda, hola, Rock Lee—saludaron Itachi y Shino con naturalidad.

—¿¡Qué hace él aquí, Hinata!?—reclamó Kiba—¡Habíamos quedado en que esto se quedaría en secreto!

—Sí,sí, cálmate, Kiba. Lee no va a decir nada. Tenemos un _gran_ trato—su mirada se tornó diabólica por una fracción de segundo, de manera que solamente Sasuke deparó en ello. El moreno observó con cara de pocos amigos como la Hyuuga empezaba a avanzar hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, la morena le revolvió el pelo con descaro—¿Qué tal está mi pequeño cascarrabias ahora que ha volado del nido?

—Muchísimo mejor ahora que estoy lejos de aquel insalubre cuarto de baño repleto de moho—replicó Sasuke con desdén a la vez que apartaba la cabeza. Le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que reaccionaba Hinata después de lo sucedido, pero bueno, era normal, al fin y al cabo, aquel beso no significaba nada. Al menos, no para él, y, al menos, nada más allá que una leve atracción sexual.

—Tcht, tcht…—Hinata negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, a lo suyo—No lleva ni una hora emancipado y ya me está faltando al respeto…¿Por qué los niños de hoy en día son tan desagradecidos, Shino? ¡No valoran todo lo que hacemos por ellos!

—No lo sé, nunca he hablado con un niño. En cuanto me ven con la capucha y las gafas, sus padres los alejan de mí—respondió el Aburame con calma.

—¡Iiiik! Deberías plantearte cambiar de _look_ de vez en cuando…—le aconsejó la Hyuuga.

—Precisamente de eso andábamos hablando, gatita. ¿Qué te parece si vamos tú y yo por ahí a buscar algo de ropa apropiada para esta gente? Estoy seguro de que debes de tener un gusto exquisito—intervino Charasuke guiñándole un ojo.

—Retrocede, depravado. Aún no te perdono por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana.

Un extraño ruido ubicado tras sus espaldas atrajo su atención. Detrás de ellos, Rock Lee emitía ruidos extraños, como si fuese una tetera oxidada soltando humo.

—Lee-nyan…¿te encuentr…?—empezó a preguntar Kiba, antes de que un estallido de pasión lo silenciase.

—¡NO PUEDO CONTENER ESTO MÁS! ¡VUESTRO INEPTO SENTIDO DE LA MODA ES LA LEÑA QUE AVIVA MI LLAMA DE GLAMOUR! ¡VAMOS ALLÁ! ¡ROCK LEE _IN_ _SPRING SEASON_!

Sin previo aviso, y bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes, Lee arremetió contra sus amigos mientras soltaba comentarios y consejos que nadie le había pedido sobre moda.

—¡Gafas de sol con capucha _OUT_! ¡O una opción, o la otra! Una cosa es darse un aire de misterioso, y otra muy distinta lucir como un acosador de niños!—declaró refiriéndose a Shino. Este solo emitió un quejido, autocompadeciéndose de nuevo por el terror que despertaba en los infantes— ¡Tú sueles ir ideal, pero deberías variar más tu peinado, ese flequillo abierto ya no se lleva!—añadió volteándose hacia Hinata, la cual no le cruzó la cara de milagro, recordándose a sí misma que había sido ella misma la que lo había traído para fastidiar a Sasuke.

A continuación, Lee depositó sus ojos en Kiba, guardó silencio por unos instantes y, finalmente, sentenció:

—Tú eres un caso perdido, _next_.

—¿¡NYAN!? ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves, cejas depiladas!?—protestó Kiba, en el sumun de la indignación, pero Lee pasó de él, en busca de su siguiente víctima.

—¿Hasta dónde alcanza tu maldad?—susurró Sasuke a Hinata por lo bajini, mientras Lee empezaba a acosar a Itachi y Charasuke, que lo ignoraban como podían.

—Esto no es ni la décima parte, alíen—susurró Hinata esbozando una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa.

—Hmpf…—para sorpresa de la ojiperla, Sasuke sonrió. Hinata analizó su expresión por un instante. No solía verlo reír. Aquella sonrisa era pícara, aunque no tan ardiente como la que le dedicó después de su beso. La Hyuuga se preguntó internamente si ambas sonrisas serían sinceras—. Eres peor que un dolor de muelas, me pregunto que será ese _gran_ trato que tienes con Rock Lee…—añadió Sasuke suavizando su rostro y mirándola fijamente. Hinata le devolvió el gesto, sorprendida porque hubiera deparado en el detalle. Ambos mantuvieron los ojos fijos el uno sobre el otro durante unos segundos, sin decir nada.

—Bueno, Lee…—los interrumpió la voz de Charasuke—¿Por qué no nos dejas a mi hermano y a mí tranquilitos y te centras en el principal motivo por el que estás aquí: Daiki?—inquirió volteándose hacia Sasuke.

—¡OH, SÍ!

—Suerte, alíen…—le susurró Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa pícara antes de alejarse.

—Hmpfh…—Sasuke bufó de nuevo. Aquella gente se le antojaba pesada y terriblemente irritable. El Rock Lee de ese nuevo mundo parecía tener poco que ver con el incansable y trabajador Lee del suyo, lo único que compartían era lo que más irritaba a Sasuke: su entusiasmo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con total normalidad. Lee avasallaba a Sasuke, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que este se probase todos los looks que había traído consigo, pero el moreno solo resoplaba y lo rechazaba todo, dedicándole miradas asesinas que helaban la espina dorsal del pobre Lee. Shino, por su parte, se dedicaba a desinfectar la casa y los alrededores, mientras Itachi, Charasuke, Kiba y Hinata echaban una partida de póquer.

—Vamos, Lee—trataba de ayudar Itachi—hazle algo sencillo, lo suficiente para que esta noche pase inadvertido y todos contentos.

—¿Esta noche?—repitió Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—¡COLOR!—gritó Charasuke contento, mientras enseñaba sus cartas con una sonrisa de victoria—¡Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta, primo!

—Yo también iré, alíe…Daiki—se corrigió Hinata—, _te estaré vigilando,_ por si intentas alguna de las tuyas con las mujeres—le advirtió la joven. Cuando dijo aquella última frase, su tono de voz adquirió un matiz extraño que puso a Sasuke en alerta. O más bien, terminó de confirmar sus sospechas.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, antes de responder con total calma y frialdad:

—De acuerdo, iré.

A continuación, se dirigió al ya más que desesperado Rock Lee y escogió un atuendo sencillo que consideraba que iba con su estilo: una camisa blanca, jersey de punto beige y pantalones negros. Por consejo de Charasuke, decidieron añadir unas gafas de pasta sin cristales para disimular su parentesco con los Uchiha y, de paso, añadirle un toque de profe intelectual que volvía locas a las tías, idea muy apoyada por Itachi. Cambiaron su peinado habitual por uno más arreglado, aunque mantuvo su esencia inicial. La actitud fría y carente de alegría natural de Sasuke fueron el colofón del outfit. Cualquiera dudaría que un tipo de carácter semejante tuviese relación alguna con los optimistas y coquetos Uchihas.

—¡UOOOOH! ¡HA QUEDADO SÚPER _IN_! ¡IDEAL!—se maravilló Lee, el cual recibió una mirada sombría por parte de Sasuke que le hizo sudar frío.

—Nyan, mi corbata de gatitos era mil veces mejor que eso….

—Con esas prendas eres la presa perfecta para una horda de pulgas, pero bueno, ese no es mi asunto—sentenció Shino.

—¡Estoy seguro de que con esas gafas te vas a rodear de gatitas esta noche, primito!—indicó Charasuke con el pulgar en alto.

Hinata observó al Sasuke final, algo impresionada. La verdad es que el disfraz de profesor sexy, serio y joven le quedaba como un guante. Inevitablemente, su mente evocó la escena del descarado beso que habían compartido aquella mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior, levemente sonrojada. Su silencio debió durar demasiado, ya que las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en ella, expectantes.

—¿Y bien, Hina?—preguntó Lee—Tú me pediste que viniese aquí a cambiarle el look, ¿qué te parece el resultado final?

—Eh…—Hinata trató de ordenar sus pensamientos por un segundo, pero la mirada intensa y vigilante de Sasuke no la ayudaban demasiado. No hacían más que recordarle los salvajes y depredadores ojos que la habían observado después del fulgoso beso. Contemplarlo con aquel aspecto tan imperturbable y responsable la hacía sentirse algo extraña, como si viese a dos personas completamente distintas. Por alguna razón, aquel contraste la excitó. Removió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse—Sí…no está mal…no parece un Uchiha…

—Pues ale, todo resuelto, ya nos podemos pirar—resolvió Kiba, dándose la vuelta rumbo a la puerta—¡Hasta esta noche-nyan!

—Un momento, Kiba—intervino Shino, agarrándolo por la manga de la chaqueta—¿Qué les vamos a decir a los demás sobre Daiki?

—¿Eh?—Itachi y Hinata lo contemplaron extrañados. Entonces recordaron que, de todos los que estaban allí, ellos dos eran los únicos que conocían el verdadero origen de Sasuke, los demás creían que era un supuesto primo secreto de los Uchiha.

—Pues…¡podemos decir que es un viejo amigo que hice por correspondencia cuando era niño!—improvisó Charasuke.

«Menudo embrollo estamos armando…», pensó Hinata enroscándose el pelo. « El pobre Sasuke va a tener que aprenderse veintemil identidades distintas….primero un supuesto primo secreto para engañar a Kiba,Shino,Lee y Charasuke…ahora un supuesto primo secreto que finge ser un viejo amigo de cartas para todos los demás….¡Je! Esto cada vez se pone más divertido», una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Genial idea, Chara! ¡Ojalá centrases todo tu intelecto en estas cosas y dejases de acosar adolescentes! Porque te aviso….—añadió activando su Byakugan y aproximándose a su oído envuelta en un aura amenazante— como esta noche te vea acercarte a mi hermana, te mato…

—Eh…ehehe…¡p-p-p-p-por supuesto que no! ¡Puedes estar tranquila!—rio Charasuke con nerviosismo, preso de la histeria.

Después de aquel numerito, se despidieron de Sasuke. Lee, pese a las miradas "congelahuesos" que había recibido por parte del Uchiha, manifestó que estaba muy contento de tenerlo aquella noche con todos ellos, algo que sorprendió levemente a Sasuke. Kiba y Shino también le dijeron adiós con amabilidad, mientras que Hinata le sacó la lengua al grito de un: «¡Nos vemos esta noche, profe de matemáticas!». Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa afable y Charasuke se mostró muy contento de poder tener un compañero nuevo de conquistas, pese a que Sasuke no había mostrado indicio alguno de unirse a sus cacerías.

Cuando al fin se quedó solo, soltó un profundo suspiro. Sasuke no era idiota, era consciente de que era demasiado extraño que hubiesen confiado en él a la primera de cambio y le ofreciesen todas aquellas comodidades. La frase de Hinata, _te estaré vigilando,_ confirmó sus sospechas. Probablemente Itachi y ella, y quién sabe si alguien más, estaban con un ojo puesto sobre Sasuke. Seguramente debían vigilarlo por un tiempo prudencial para cerciorarse de que no les había mentido sobre su procedencia (la otra Konoha) y que carecía de malas intenciones. Si se mostraba reacio a compartir tiempo con ellos, probablemente sospecharían de él y desvelarían su identidad a más ninjas para observarlo a fin de garantizar la seguridad de la aldea.

«En ese aspecto, pueden estar tranquilos….no tengo el más mínimo interés en destruir su aldea…al menos, no su Konoha…», pensó observando su rostro adornado con las gafas de pasta. La verdad es que no le quedaban nada mal. Lo hacían parecer más formal y reflexivo.

Sin embargo, desconocía por qué Hinata le había tendido una especie de ayuda con aquella frase. Prácticamente le había indicado que debía aceptar la propuesta de ir a la fiesta o tendría el triple de vigilancia encima. Sus dedos fueron deslizándose lentamente hacia sus labios, recordando el extraño beso que habían compartido unas horas antes.

«Esa chica…es un auténtico dolor de cabeza…»,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **N/A**

¡Hoola a todos! Lo primero: estoy viva jaja. Mil perdones por mi gran demora, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo, espero que no me odiéis mucho por el enorme período que he dejado esta vez entre capítulo y capítulo, intentaré que sean más cortos de ahora en adelante.

 **Aclaraciones**

 _*Rock Lee Road_ : Bueno, en la película sale como un pervertido. Pero en el relleno Road to Tenten como un _fashion victim_ , y este último se me antoja más divertido, así que me he quedado con esta versión, aunque posiblemente las mezcle xD

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz123_ _:_ ¡HE VUELTO! I'M ALIVEEEEE bwahaha tienes que volver a dormir con el revolver debajo de la almohada hahahhaa. Ni idea de que anime es ese, busqué su nombre en Google y los personajes tampoco me suenan xD. Shokugeki a mi me gusta mucho :P porque amo comer, vamos jajaja

Si, si…en diez minutos se ha liado la del pulpo xD la verdad es que ni yo misma me espera tan pronto su primer beso, pero oye, las cosas vienen cuando vienen ¿)

¡Espero que, pese a la demora, este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

 _SammySummer_ _:_ Jejejejejej una lectora fantasma que da la cara me alegro 😉 la trampa de CDM y Eldarya da su resultado hehe Me alegra que te guste la historia,y espero que no me odies demasiado por la demora! T.T

 _Vidya alías "guest":_ ¡Hi, preciosa! Croqueta is back. Yo esperaba ansiosa tu lista de preguntas, siempre me ayudan a saber que cabos sueltos dejo jajajaja y, por supuesto, tu super comentario largo ^^ jajajajajjajajajajaj me encantó como te indignabas con el pobre Sasuke, es un pervertido de los buenos, y encima va de digno xD y sí, lo de Itachi literal que ha sido por vago jajajjaja no ha mirado anda aun sobre devolver al pobre Sasuke a su mundo, pero bien que desconfía de él…(lo sabrás si lees este capi juju)

Lo del anillo de Jennifer Lopez me referia a la ultima canción que sacó, mejor sino la conoces, creeme (aunque lo admito, si suena en la disco, la bailo, soy una perreadora de las buenas, igual que Sasuke en pervertido, pero yo bailando)

Me alegra mucho que conmigo se te haga fácil escribir comentarios, por mi, deja todos los que quieras, no hay nada que me haga mas ilusión que leerlos jajajajaj ¡te lo digo en serio!¡ Escribir me gusta mucho y saber que a alguien le gustan estos disparates me hace muy feliz! Y estoy encantada de responderte, y más viendo que tenemos gustos afines, y como a ti, me sabe mal cuando dejo algo sin responder…pero bueno, nos dejamos nuestros tochacos, y a grandes rasgos, se nos entiende, que es lo importante xDD

En cuanto a las nuevas rutas de CDM, a mi me mato de risa la que se lio con el fandom JAJA entiendo la indignación de muchas, yo como no tenia corazón en CDM no me afectó demasiado, pero me llegan a quitar a mi Ezarel y me dejan solo a otro y me hubiera dolido xD el profe de momento me cae fatal, voy muy lenta porque soy super pobre y ni siquiera acabo el capitulo 1, pero apenas llevamos dos diálogos y ya se me antoja algo repelente xD de momento la única con la que tengo imagen es con Priya….veremos a ver ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lo tuyo con fanfiction es bullying puro y duro, yo le plantaria cara, a ver quien se ha creido que es para borrarte tus comentarios! Yo te apoyo a destruir su sede, los comentarios largos son mi gasolina para escribir, y si esta pagina se emperra en trolear a esa gasolina, ¡merece la muerte! (Te acabo de entender muchísimo porque instantes antes de acabar de escribir todo esto mi ordenador decidió apagarse por arte de magia y decirle adiós a todo)

Jajajajaj me alegra que te sientas identificada con la Hinata del fic, espero que hayas chupados muchos buenos abdominales como ella xD la verdad es que, aunque tengo clara la historia, la empecé un poco de locura, pero a la Hinata de la historia le he cogido un gran cariño ^^

Tus exámenes ya sabrás como han ido ¿no? ¡espero que bien!

¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras respecto a mi fic de eldarya! Esun placer que te haya gustado tanto, de verdad 😊

Jajajaj tu frase de no ayudar jamás saldrá pronto, y te daré créditos bwahahahhaha

PD: Me gusta que seas ruta todos, putiruta como yo. ¿Para que conformarte con uno si puedes darles a todos? Me parece una gran filosofía

 _Unicordool:_ ¡Hola! Welcome to the fic, pues Sasuke quedará con la Hinata atrevida 😊

 _Clarissa:_ ¡Hola! Pues esta historia no va de eso haha Hinata se va con Sasuke

 _KnL:_ Si…entiendo a lo que te refieres, que Hinata primero le acusa de impostor y luego sin mas resulta que sabia toda la parafernalia. La verdad es que no le di mayor importancia, porque lo puse como una travesura más de Hinata para fastidiar a Sasuke xD lo de acusarle de impostor digo, y bueno, Kiba y los demás pues saben que es medio diabólica, así que no se sorprenden, pero claro, es que no he escrito de sus reacciones xD, , lo podría haber dejado más claro. Muchas gracias por tu apreciación ^^ Espero que encuentres inspiración y te animes a publicar algo haha ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!^^ Cualquier error no dudes en señalar. Me ayuda a organizarme.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Discoteca Fuego Oculto. Noche.**

Hinata se detuvo a unos escasos metros de distancia de la puerta de la discoteca. Observó su reflejo en una cristalera iluminada a su mano derecha y se acomodó el cabello, satisfecha.

La Hinata nocturna difería mucho de la Hinata del día a día. Llevaba su melena azulada recogida en una elegante cola de caballo alta. Su flequillo iba retirado hacia atrás, de manera que únicamente unos mechones ondulados adornaban su rostro. Le había pedido a Azula que abombase su coleta para darle mayor volumen, la cual lo había logrado encaracolando sutilmente unos cuantos bucles. Su peinado estaba perfectamente calculado, como todo en ella aquella noche. Su peinado, y su aspecto en general, denotaba personalidad, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Le gustaba no dejar indiferente a nadie, pero sin ser vista. Este era su mayor truco: la sutileza. Sabía de sobra que una primera impresión impactante no se olvidaba fácilmente, pero también sabía que la gente era consciente de por qué no olvidaba fácilmente dicha impresión, y aquello no le entusiasmaba. La clave era que luego la gente se fuera a dormir pensando en ella sin saber por qué, ya que su primera impresión no había sido impactante. Perfectamente podría haber llegado a la discoteca con un llamativo y ajustado vestido rojo pasión, y todo el mundo la recordaría porque, obviamente, iba ataviada con un deslumbrante vestido rojo. Pero no. Aquella noche ella lucía un enigmático y sensual vestido azul eléctrico, llamativo sin ser llamativo, de manera que su presencia iba a permanecer gravada en la retina de la gente, pero la gente no entendería por qué, ya que solo llevaba un vestido azul.

Cuando se arreglaba, esto era lo que sucedía, el resto del día podía mostrarse como una joven provocativa y descarada, totalmente impetuosa, pero, de repente, en el evento más inesperado, emergía la otra faceta de Hinata, la más oculta, la que poca gente alcanzaba a ver: la Hinata fría, calculadora y manipuladora, la Hinata que sabía jugar con las sutilezas.

—¡Hinata-san! ¡Estás increíble!

La Hyuuga se volteó con una sonrisa de orgullo al distinguir una voz conocida.

—Ah, Ino…¡Buenas noches! Ah, pero si también está…

—Sueñas si con ese vestido vas a conquistar a Menma, bruta—espetó Sakura a modo de saludo, que acababa de llegar junto a Ino.

Hinata soltó una risa burlona.

—Por lo menos yo tengo algo con lo que llenar este vestido, tabla—increpó la Hyuga.

—¿Con tu mala uva?

—¡Vamos chicas, no empecéis! —trató de apaciguarlas Ino, intuyendo, con acierto, que si no lo hacía sus dos amigas acabarían enzarzadas en una acalorada discusión.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero qué preciosidades tenemos aquí!

Las tres jóvenes se dieron la vuelta lentamente al reconocer al recién llegado, observándolo cada una bajo su propio ojo: Sakura y Hinata con evidente hastío e Ino con timidez y nerviosismo.

—Cha-charasu…—empezó a saludarle la rubia, pero enmudeció al observar al imponente y atractivo moreno con gafas de pasta que estaba junto a él. Aquel chico de aspecto similar a Charasuke era el chico más guapo que Ino había visto jamás. Era como si hubiesen introducido una sensual y atrayente formalidad en el impresionante físico de Charasuke. Aquella mirada, afilada como un cuchillo, atravesó a la rubia directa al corazón.

—¡Daiki!

De repente, interrumpiendo su ensoñación, Hinata se deslizó por su lado con su gracia habitual, dirección a aquel joven. Ino observó detenidamente como los aparentemente imperturbables ojos del moreno se abrían levemente al posarse sobre Hinata, y como su rostro se contraía en un gesto apenas perceptible de sorpresa. El semblante de Ino se ensombreció ligeramente ante la escena, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Esta noche tocan raíces cuadradas, profesor?—bromeó Hinata situándose al lado de Sasuke.

—Hmpf…

Ino entrecerró los cejos. No le gustaba aquella extraña química inconsciente que percibió entre los dos jóvenes. No obstante, trató de apartar esas ideas de su mente. Por muy guapo que fuese Sasuke, y por mucho que la hubiese deslumbrado su primera impresión, no tenía caso que se rayase la cabeza por alguien que ni conocía, y que, además, parecía tener alguna relación con Hinata.

—Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso—saludó Itachi aproximándose.

—¡Hey, hermanito! A buenas horas, he tenido que ir a por el primito yo solo—lo acusó Charasuke medio en broma.

—¿¡Primito!?—se asombró Sakura al oír lo último.

—Eh…bueno…—intentaba improvisar Charasuke al recordar que debía mantener oculta la identidad de Daiki— Es un viejo amigo por correspondencia, como nos parecemos un poco bromeamos a menudo con que somos primos…

—Pues tu amigo Daiki no tiene mucha pinta de hacer bromas…—comentó Sakura, observando a Sasuke con curiosidad. Este se limitó a apartar la mirada, sin decir nada, algo incómodo. Aquella chica era totalmente idéntica a la Sakura de su mundo, su antigua mejor amiga, y aquello le despertaba una sensación de familiaridad que había tratado de apagar durante mucho tiempo. En cierta manera, aquel mundo era una mezcla constante de sentimientos para él. Se cruzaba casi todo el rato a un chico con apariencia idéntica a la de su difunto hermano mayor, con la gran e indudable particularidad de que no era él. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre Itachi y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos sobre su pasado junto a su verdadero hermano, el Itachi de aquel mundo realizaba algún gesto, hacía algún comentario o, simplemente, miraba con cariño a Charasuke, recordándole a Sasuke que él no era su verdadero hermano mayor, que aquella complicidad y aquella preocupación no eran para él. Sin embargo, debía aguantar aquella situación si quería regresar a su dimensión. A su verdadero hogar, donde el verdadero Itachi de su vida estaba muerto.

—Sasuke…

Levantó los ojos sorprendido al ver que Hinata lo acababa de llamar por su verdadero nombre. Había sido un susurro, de modo que Sakura, Ino, Charasuke e Itachi, que se encontraban charlando animadamente unos metros más allá, no alcanzaron a oírlo.

Los ojos perla de Hyuga llamaron su atención. No lo miraba con compasión, ni con ternura. Hinata parecía contemplarlo con entendimiento, con complicidad, con fuerza. En cierta manera, el brillo de sus ojos le recordó a Sasuke a la determinación de Naruto, pero aquel destello era muy distinto. Es como si fuera cálido y frío a la vez, era como si fuera malvado y, a la vez, generoso.

—¿Venís?

La voz de Sakura los hizo desviar la mirada hacia el pequeño grupo.

—Sí, claro.

Hinata le dedicó un último y significativo vistazo a Sasuke que este no percibió antes de reunirse con los demás.

—Menma y los demás deben estar dentro—indicó Charasuke una vez llegaron a la cola de la discoteca.

«Menma…», Sasuke sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer al susodicho. No existía Menma alguno en su dimensión, así que se preguntaba cómo sería aquel tipo tan famoso. Se recolocó las gafas casi sin pensar. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la pequeña tontería que había hecho. De lo que no se percató fue de que había dos chicas observándolo con gran curiosidad, aunque con intereses distintos. Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse embobada ante aquel gesto, mientras que Hinata lo contemplaba con una apenas perceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Estás irresistible, primito!—señaló Charasuke rodeando a Sasuke con los brazos—¡Verás que esta noche cazas seguro!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, mas no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a recolocarse las gafas de nuevo.

—¡Ese es el gesto, primito! ¡Sensual y misterioso, me gusta tu estilo! —seguía Charasuke a lo suyo.

—¡Venga, so plasta, no molestes a Daiki!—recriminó Sakura apartándolo de un empujón de Sasuke—¡No todos son unos Play-Boy como tú!

Sasuke observó de reojo la actitud de Sakura.

«Es muy parecida a la de mi mundo…solo que aquí el objeto de burla soy…¿yo?…»

—Oh, al fin llegáis chicos.

Aquello voz se le clavó a Sasuke hasta la médula. Levantó los ojos lentamente, abriéndolos de par en par.

—Tú…—empezó a decir.

—¿Tú quién eres?—inquirió Menma clavando sus ojos azules en él.

—¡MENMA!—sin demasiados miramientos, Sakura pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándolo sin querer, antes de abalanzarse sobre el Naruto de aquel mundo.

—¿¡Menma!?—repitió Sasuke al comprender el juego de palabras, y, sobre todo, al comprender quien era el famoso Menma del que todo el mundo hablaba.

Menma contempló a Sasuke, analizándolo. Por alguna razón que se escapaba a su entendimiento, aquel moreno lo miraba como si lo conociese. Sasuke, por su parte, notó como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal al chocar sus ojos con los de Menma.

Era idéntico a Naruto, pero no era él. De nuevo, aquella mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios lo azotó. Personas distintas con el mismo aspecto que las personas que le marcaron en el pasado.

—¿Hola? ¿Daiki? ¿Todo bien?

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era Sakura la que le hablaba, contemplándolo con preocupación. _Preocupación._ Igual que la Sakura de su mundo. Un pequeño nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, sin poderlo evitar. Estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más y más confuso. No se sentía nada cómodo en aquel lugar.

—¡Bueno, no agobiéis al pobre Daiki! ¡Es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero dadle tiempo, que una vez que entra en confianza, parlotea como una metralleta!

De nuevo, la estridente voz que tanto lo sacaba de sus casillos irrumpió en medio de todo, adueñándose de toda su atención.

Hinata, para sorpresa de Sasuke, lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó dentro de la discoteca. La ruidosa música le cayó encima como una losa de agua fría.

—Que horror de música…—gruñó nada más entrar, pero debido al elevado volumen Hinata no pudo oírlo.

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¡No te oigo, profesor!—gritó en su oído, amén de dejarlo medio sordo.

Sasuke se limitó a mirar a hacia otro lado con hastío sin responder nada. Hinata le miró de soslayo. Sin previo aviso, cogió a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa y deslizó lentamente sus dedos hasta colocar sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Bailas, profesor alíen?—le susurró al oído.

—Hmpf…—bufó Sasuke.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—sonrió.

«Tan caprichosa como siempre», pensó Sasuke algo irritado. Trató de zafarse del agarre, mas no fue capaz. Los ojos perla de Hinata lo atraparon. Aquellos misteriosos ojos que escondían tantas facetas y tantos secretos tenían algo que lo intrigaba.

—Tus manos tienen que ir en mi cintura—volvió a gritarle Hinata al oído.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?—protestó Sasuke.

—Porque te he dado techo y comida gratis, te he salvado el culo varias veces y….¡me has besado sin mi consentimiento!—exclamó Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué te robé qué!? ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que saltaste a mi cuello implorando un poco de calor humano!—se defendió Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa burlona, sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Porque tenía la esperanza de que te pusieses nervioso y te apartases! ¡No de que fueses a comerme la boca de aquella manera!

Sasuke la observó fijamente a través de las lentes. Su penetrante mirada hizo que Hinata se estremeciese. Sonrió, complacido de sí mismo, por el efecto que era capaz de despertar en las mujeres. Nunca había sido algo que le resultase especialmente interesante, pero utilizarlo para doblegar a la prácticamente indoblegable Hinata le causaba una retorcida satisfacción que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Decidió exprimir un poco más aquel juego, de modo que la agarró suavemente por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Y ahora serás tan hipócrita de decir que no te gustó?—sonrió el Uchiha con voz ronca en su oído.

Hinata notó como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. La sensual y varonil voz de Sasuke la sacudió por completo. Podía notar hasta el aroma de su pelo invadiendo intensamente todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente, impidiéndole concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él.

«Reacciona, Hinata», se dijo a sí misma.

Ya había perdido una vez el control con Sasuke, dejándose dominar, quedando completamente a merced de él, y no quería repetirlo. Debía ganar ella en la siguiente jugada, demostrar su seguridad.

Dejó que sus blanquecinos dedos trepasen con especial cuidado a través del cuello de Sasuke, pasando suavemente por su nuca, hasta llegar a su destino final, su cuero cabelludo. Una vez allí, dejó que sus dedos se entremezclasen con un suave tirón en su pelo, dando fin a la pequeña caricia. Hinata podía notar como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba junto al suyo, reaccionando a su delicado roce.

Sonrió con altivez. Estaba logrando su objetivo, pero aún podía ir más allá.

—Sasuke…—susurró con voz apremiante en el oído del Uchiha. Esperó unos cuantos segundos para observar el efecto que su voz producía en él, pero, de repente, al alzar los ojos, se topó con Ino mirándola fijamente, con una actitud que la Hyuga no había visto nunca antes en ella. Hinata se apartó bruscamente de Sasuke, intentando recobrar su semblante habitual, pero los intensos ojos de azules de Ino no se despegaban de ella. Era como si sus orbes azules estuviesen acusándola de algo. Hinata le devolvía la mirada, sin entender muy bien el motivo de aquella recriminación. Estuvieron observándose la una a la otra hasta que aparecieron Shikmaru y Chouji. Los chicos se acercaron a la rubia y la rodearon con actitud amistosa. El Akimichi la agarró gentilmente por los hombros y la forzó a acercarse a él para preguntarle algo al oído. Ino le escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo repetidas veces, y, tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, los ocho ojos del Equipo Diez se posaron al unísono sobre Sasuke y Hinata. Esta se mordió el labio inferior, incómoda, al sentirse observada. No era de las que se cortaban un pelo si quería hacer algo, pero la extraña mirada que Ino le había dedicado unos segundos antes mientras bailaba con Sasuke la intranquilizaba.

Sasuke, que había advertido de sobra el cambio de actitud de la Hyuuga, se limitó a permanecer silencioso a su lado, impávido.

Shikamaru fue el primero en acercarse a ellos.

—¡Hey!—intentó hacerse oír inútilmente entre el ruido—¡Tú eres el amigo de Charasuke! ¡Yo soy Shikamaru, un placer colega!

Sasuke no había acertado a escuchar ni la mitad de la frase, pero a juzgar por la mano extendida de Shikamaru intuyó que estaba presentándose, así que se limitó a devolverle el apretón de manos y a asentir sin decir nada. Para Shikamaru, aquello fue más que suficiente, se volteó hacia Hinata sin perder su sonrisa de pánfilo y fue a saludarla con la otra mano. Hinata fue a devolverle el gesto con la mirada aburrida, más porque el Nara la dejara tranquila que por otra cosa, pero este la apartó en el último momento y fingió que hablaba por teléfono, segundos antes de empezar a partirse de risa, como si su broma fuese lo más gracioso del mundo. Hinata lo miró impasible, hasta que las carcajadas de Shikamaru le crisparon los nervios y lo agarró molesta por la coleta y lo zarandeó de arriba abajo sin piedad.

—¡Madura de una vez, Shikamaru!

Chouji se dirigió hacia ellos, con expresión desganada, y lo alejó de Hinata antes de que la Hyuuga lo matase, o, peor aún, lo dejase calvo.

Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino invitaron a Hinata y Sasuke a ir con los demás, aunque el Uchiha no estaba muy conforme con la idea, accedió y todos juntos se dirigieron hacia la zona de la discoteca donde se encontraban el resto disfrutando de la velada como mejor podían. Tenten bailaba enérgicamente zumba, Lee lucía una deslumbrante camisa tejana de lentejuelas bailando desenfrenadamente y sin interrupción el paso del Swish Swish, Sakura se pegaba a Menma todo lo que podía y Neji activaba su Byakugan disimuladamente para cotillear la ropa interior de las chicas. En cuanto Hinata divisó a este último se aproximó a él y le dio un potente tirón de orejas, echándole la bronca. Charasuke e Itachi no estaban con ellos.

Sasuke se limitó a permanecer un poco apartado del gentío. Aunque una parte de él era consciente de que no eran sus viejos y verdaderos amigos, no podía evitar sentirse como un extraño espectador ante ellos. A fin de cuentas, eran los cuerpos de Naruto y Sakura realizando comportamientos distintos a los que él estaba acostumbrado. Decidió salir fuera a tomar el aire, preguntándose si el paripé había sido suficiente para que Itachi y Hinata pudiesen despejar sus dudas sobre sus intenciones y empezasen a ayudarle para regresar a casa.

«Hmpf…casa…», una sonrisa vacía ensombreció su rostro. Hacía años que él no tenía un lugar al que volver y llamar casa.

Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que bailaba desenfrenadamente hasta que llegó a una terraza de verano que poseía varios sillones nácar de aspecto mullido, la mayoría ocupados por gente recostada en ellos que, al igual que él, buscaban algo de aire fresco, o algún ambiente más íntimo para manosearse a gusto. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en sus cosas, que no advirtió que una sigilosa presencia lo había seguido.

—Hey.

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz 123:_ Muahaha jamás te dejaré dormir tranquilo xD

Que gran genio Homer, la verdad es que aquí todo acaba con resultados sexuales, pero…bueno, el sexo es vida jijijij

MLP es My Little Pony? Tenía un amigo super enganchando a esa serie xD Estoy segura de que si en vez de ponys, hubiesen sido gatitos, Kiba sería el fan número 1

¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi historia! Y, por supuesto, por dejarme comentarios! No sé qué haría sin ti hahaha


	10. Capítulo 9

Sasuke se giró al reconocer la voz característica de Menma, la voz que tanto lo molestaba en el pasado, y que ahora adquiría un tono inusual y serio como jamás había esperado oírlo.

—Hola—saludó sin emoción volviendo la vista al frente.

—Yo soy Menma, no nos hemos presentado formalmente antes. ¿Daiki, no? —el rubio le tendió una mano amistosamente.

—Encantado—respondió el Uchiha con acritud, sin voltearse ni devolverle el gesto.

—Antes de perderse a buscar incautas, Chara me ha hablado de ti, me ha dicho que eres un viejo amigo suyo que hizo de pequeño por correspondencia…—Menma aguardó silencio por unos instantes, a la espera de algún tipo de respuesta, pero Sasuke, nuevamente, no reaccionó—, pero le conozco bien. Aunque no lo parezca, es mi mejor amigo, y sé cuando mi mejor amigo miente.

«Mejor amigo».

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, furioso. Aquellas dos palabras lo hacían enfurecer. Estaba empezando a alcanzar el límite de su paciencia.

—También te diré que confío en él. Si no quiere revelarme la verdad sobre ti, respeto sus motivos. Además, se nota que te aprecia.

Volvió a callar esperando alguna respuesta por parte del moreno, pero este no hizo nada.

—Hay algo extraño en ti. Solo quiero que sepas que si intentas algo que pueda herir a mis amigos, me enfrentaré a ti.

—Entendido—respondió Sasuke con total calma, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Su tranquilidad intrigó a Menma, que observó como el joven se dirigía de nuevo hacia el interior de la discoteca.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke trató de abrirse paso nuevamente para dirigirse hacia la salida. Consideraba que ya había tenido suficiente. Cuando estaba por alcanzar su objetivo, fue detenido por Itachi, que ya iba medio contentillo, festejando alegre con sus compañeros Akatsuki.

—¡Eh, Daiki!—lo interceptó—¿Adónde vas? ¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?

—¿Tus amigos?—Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el resto de los presentes. Allí estaban todos los Akatsuki, borrachos como cubas, disfrutando del desmadre—¿Los scout?

Itachi frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

—¡No somos scout, no le hagas caso a la loca de Hinata!

—¡PRIMITO!—Charasuke se aproximó hacia él por detrás—¿Te hace un chupito? ¡Invito yo!

—¿¡Primito!?—Deidara se acercó hacia ellos, haciendo serios esfuerzos para no caerse—¿Ha venido vuestro primo y no nos decís nada!? ¡Ronda de chupitos! ¡Hay que darle la bienvenida como se merece!

—¡SÍ! ¡El mío de aguardiente!—se sumó Kisame, poco dispuesto a perderse algo.

—¿Quieres dejar de beber cosas raras? ¡Que luego se te pone la piel azul!—lo riñó Pain.

—¡No les hagas caso, primito! ¡Ven por aquí!

—No, lo siento. Me voy a casa—replicó Sasuke.

Una oleada de abucheos por parte de todos los integrantes de los Akatsuki se levantó ante sus palabras.

—¡Aburrido!—desaprobó Zetsu.

Sasuke los ignoró, como hacía con todo el mundo, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Varias chicas lo siguieron con la mirada, entre susurros. Pudo notar las miradas de preocupación de Itachi y Charasuke clavándose en su espalda, pero las ignoró también.

—¿Todo bien, Daiki?—le preguntó Itachi, que se había escabullido hasta su lado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—respondió Sasuke.

—Bueno…eres tan reservado y siempre estás tan serio…que no me veo capaz de atinar cuando te pasa algo o no….

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Es cierto que estar en aquel lugar tan extraño lo irritaba, pero, para ser sincero, aunque no hubiese estado en su Konoha habitual, tampoco habría sido demasiado social. Así era él. Un hombre de pocas palabras. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

—No suelo hablar mucho, y no me gustan las cosas con mucho ruido.

Itachi lo contempló, algo perplejo, preguntándose qué más decirle para mostrarle que, pese a su desconfianza inicial, le caía bien.

—¿No vas a despedirte de Hinata?

—¿De Hinata? ¿No te acabo de decir que no me gustan las cosas con mucho ruido?

Itachi soltó una pequeña risita ante su respuesta.

—Pues bien que os morreáis a la primera de cambio…—sonrió Itachi con sorna.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke apartó la mirada, con una mezcla de soberbia y molestia brillando en sus ojos—Solo le enseñaba a esa descarada quien manda. Además, eso no es asunto tuyo.

Itachi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante la respuesta de Sasuke. Unos segundos después, estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Enseñarle quien manda? ¿A Hinata Hyuuga?—reía—¡Pues no te faltan gafas de pasta y sueters beiges para lograrlo!

Sasuke lo contempló en silencio, sin comprender el chiste, hasta el punto que Itachi hasta se sintió incómodo de reírse solo.

—Bueno…—añadió rascándose la nuca—eres de los que las mata callando, eh.

—Supongo.

—En realidad, la música no está tan mal—seguía Itachi.

—No es mi estilo.

Más silencio.

—¿Estás cómodo en la cabaña?

—Sí, gracias por el detalle.

Itachi carraspeó su garganta sin saber bien qué más decir. Sasuke no le parecía mal chico, de hecho, hasta creía ser capaz de encontrarle su punto divertido entre tanta seriedad, pero la verdad es que no era fácil. Parecía que había que sacarle las palabras con tenazas.

—Entonces, ¿te vas?

—Esa era mi idea, sí.

De nuevo, Itachi volvió a rascarse la nuca, con semblante reflexivo, hasta que Sasuke soltó un resoplido. Nuevamente, no supo si fue por la influencia que el aspecto de Itachi ejercía en él, o que aquel peculiar mundo le hacía hacer cosas inusuales, o quizá fueron las dos cosas, pero acabó accediendo a los patéticos intentos de Itachi por buscar su compañía y acercarse a él.

—Está bien—concedió—. Me tomaré ese chupito.

El rostro de Itachi se iluminó súbitamente.

—¡Genial! ¡Mis amigos van más ciegos que los topos, así que igual se ponen algo pesados, pero tú ni caso!

Sasuke se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Itachi hasta la barra. Cuando volvieron junto a los Akatsuki, estos ovacionaron a Sasuke, contentos por su regreso. Deidara hasta tuvo la osadía de intentar abrazarlo, en un arrebato etílico de exaltación de amistad y amor por el mundo, pero fue disuadido de ello por Charasuke, que ya empezaba a reconocer las miradas amenazantes de Sasuke.

Una vez en la barra, la camarera sirvió los chupitos. Sasuke observó el diminuto vaso ante él, dubitativo. Jamás en su vida había probado el alcohol. Miró de reojo a los Akatsuki junto a él, que se bebieron aquello como si de agua se tratase, Deidara incluso se bebió el suyo y el de Pain, que ya iba medio ido y bailaba en la tarima autoproclamándose un dios, pero era descaradamente ignorado por todos.

Después de ver a Deidara beberse dos vasitos de esos de golpe, supo que él no podía ser menos. Se había enfrentado a aquel rubio en el pasado, y, lo había vencido. Era consciente de que no eran los mismos Deidaras, pero daba igual. Su vena orgullosa, competitiva y soberbia que le impedía perder ante rubios escandalosos, se apoderó de él.

—Póngame tres más, por favor. De lo más fuerte que haya—pidió educadamente a la camarera.

—¡WOW! ¡Ese es mi primito! ¡Vamos a por todas esta noche!—celebró Charasuke, contentísimo.

Itachi observaba de lejos la escena, sin poder evitar sonreír. Aquel Sasuke era un tipo serio, pero tenía algo magnético, alguna clase de carisma oculto que hacía que la gente se sintiese misteriosamente atraída hacia él. Y, desde luego, cuando se le veía sacar a relucir su carácter, demostraba tener agallas como el que más. Pese a lo grosero y directo que podía llegar a ser, a Itachi, definitivamente, aquel chico idéntico a su hermano menor le caía bien.

—¡Por Daiki!—exclamó alzando su chupito.

Debido al ruido, solo Sasuke y Charasuke alcanzaron a oírlo. El primero arrimó su vasito educadamente, sin perder su seriedad, y Charasuke derramó la mitad del líquido debido al ímpetu con el que fue a brindar.

Sasuke no tenía muy claro cómo iba aquello del beber, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se pimpló los cuatro chupitos seguidos, totalmente desconocedor a los efectos que el alcohol podía tener sobre él. Tuvo que reprimir una arcada para no quedar mal, porque lo cierto es que aquello sabía a rayos. Conforme los minutos fueron avanzando, el efecto de los extraños chupitos fue demostrándose. Lejos de anunciar un Sasuke agresivo, o un Sasuke especialmente grosero, o un Sasuke melancólico y atormentado por su oscuro pasado, surgió nada más y nada menos que el Sasuke competitivo y mordaz. La ambigua y chocante familiaridad que Itachi despertaba sobre él, aunque Sasuke no fuese consciente de ello, influyeron en ello. Itachi, pese a no ser su verdadero hermano, había demostrado genuino interés por él, y eso, a una parte inconsciente de Sasuke, lo reconfortó y lo alegró, así que lo primero que hizo fue entablar conversación con él, aprovechando que Charasuke se había ido a tirarle los tratos a Konan, desencadenando una disputa entre él y Pain, que se había bajado de la tarima y se disponía a defender lo que él consideraba suyo. Itachi trató de hacerle hablar sobre Hinata, a lo que Sasuke respondía con su sarcasmo habitual. Kisame, que siempre se metía en medio de todo, se acopló a la conversación y comenzó a alentar a Sasuke a lanzarse a por Hinata.

—¡Esa tía tiene un carácter de la hostia!—opinaba Kisame—¡Pero uf, a la vez es tan fría y sensual! ¡De pequeño estaba coladísimo por ella!—confesó.

—Es una descarada…—seguía despotricando Sasuke, desviando la mirada.

—¡Y eso la hace más sexy!—declaró Kisame alzando su cubata de aguardiente.

Como si hubiese sido invocada, Hinata Hyuuga hizo aparición, acompañada de Tenten, Lee y sus compañeros de equipo: Kiba y Shino.

—No me puedo creer que al final te hayas puesto la dichosa corbata de gatitos—saludó Itachi al ver al Inuzuka.

—¡Es la bomba, nyan!

—Hola—saludó Sasuke.

—¿Habéis visto a Menma?—respondió la Hyuuga—Sakura andaba muy cerca suyo esta noche, y eso no me gusta…

—¿Qué? ¿A Sakura le gusta Naruto?—se sorprendió Sasuke, recordando y comprendiendo la actitud de la pelirrosa hacia el rubio.

—¿Naruto? ¿Quién es ese?—cuestionó Hinata.

—Me refiero a Menma, lenta.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios le cambias el nombre así!? ¡Ni siquiera se parecen!

Pero para gran molestia de la Hyuuga, Sasuke la ignoró, mientras Itachi contenía una risita. No era habitual ver a alguien vacilando a Hinata, y algo que tampoco parecía ser habitual era ver a Sasuke molestando a alguien.

Sasuke, por su parte, observaba a un chico ubicado no muy lejos que bailaba con gran presteza. El tipo no era especialmente guapo físicamente, pero su atractiva y pronunciada forma de bailar era incuestionable fascinante. Un grupo de gente incluso formó un círculo a su alrededor para contemplarlo, las chicas deleitándose con la impúdica danza y los chicos con una mezcla de envidia y secreta admiración.

—¿¡Qué demonios hace un tipo soso y aburrido como tú aquí todavía!?—le espetó Hinata, llamando su atención.

—Hmpf…—Sasuke observó de reojo a la Hyuuga, que lo miraba frustrada. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó al oído de Hinata y le susurró—¿Soso y aburrido? Ahora verás de lo que es capaz un Uchiha, monada—añadió activando su Sharingan con cuidado de que nadie se diese cuenta y copiando los pasos del habilidoso bailarín.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y en gran parte debido a la influencia del alcohol, Sasuke comenzó a ejecutar sensuales y lentos pasos de baile con una gracia que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno. Incluso Hinata, que siempre tenía respuesta para todo, guardó silencio ante la sorpresa de ver a aquel tipo serio y malhumorado bailando así.

«Dios, parece un stripper profesional», pensaba alucinada contemplando a Sasuke de arriba abajo.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Sasuke la miró fijamente, mientras esbozada una sonrisa de medio lado y se desprendía de su suéter, tirándoselo a la cara con gran picardía. Hinata, por supuesto, reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo el lanzamiento. Una oleada del varonil olor de Sasuke se internó por sus fosas nasales. Aquel penetrante y libidinoso olor.

«¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Maldito alíen!»

Varias chicas que contemplaban embelesadas a Sasuke miraron con algo de molestia a la Hyuuga.

—¡Joder con tu primo! ¡Vaya forma de menearse!—se maravilló Konan, que seguía en medio de Charasuke y Pain,

—¡Ese no es ni un semidiós!— protestó Pain—¡Yo puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Shinra Tensei Style!

—Es increíble…ha usado….para aprender a bailar…eso ha sido…—Charasuke se olvidó de que supuestamente estaba camelándose a Konan y se acercó totalmente hechizado hacia Sasuke.

—¡Eres un genio, primito! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Esa ha sido una táctica genial! ¡Yo también quiero!—ni corto ni perezoso, Chara activó su Sharingan y comenzó a imitar a la perfección la danza de Sasuke, lo que provocó que una oleada de fans, incluso mayor que la que Sasuke había organizado, los abordase.

—¡Charasuke-kun! ¡Eres genial!

—¡Chara-san! ¡Baila conmigo, por favor!

—¿Me presentas a tu amigo, Charasuke? ¡Haré lo que sea!

Sasuke detuvo su baile. Ya estaba acaparando demasiado atención, algo que él detestaba, así que decidió retirarse sutilmente, para decepción de muchas de las jóvenes que se habían enamorado de él a primera vista. Desvió la mirada hacia atrás, pero Hinata también había desaparecido entre tanto alboroto.

—Creo que ya debería irme a casa…—se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta, otra voz femenina lo detuvo.

—D-Daiki-kun…

—¿Hmpf?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido al reconocer a la Ino de aquel mundo.

—¿Y-ya te vas?—preguntó esta con timidez.

—Sí…estoy cansado—respondió el moreno dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—T-te he visto bailar…¡lo haces muy bien!

Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia.

—Gracias. ¿Has visto a Hinata?

El rostro de Ino se ensombreció súbitamente, a pesar del esfuerzo de la rubia por disimularlo. Sasuke percibió aquel cambio. ¿Quizá Hinata le caía mal?

—Hinata…ya veo…no, no la he visto—el tono de Ino se volvió sombrío—Seguramente ande detrás de Menma—añadió con acritud.

Sasuke la observó sin decir nada. Aquella joven parecía guardarle un gran resentimiento a Hinata. Aún recordaba la misteriosa nota.

 _Sé quién eres, y de dónde vienes. Si quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu mundo, tendrás que asesinar a Hinata Hyuuga._

«Este mundo…no es tan absurdo e idílico como parece…», comprendió clavando sus ojos fijamente sobre Ino, que se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba sin decir nada. «Algo extraño sucede…y Hinata parece estar en medio de todo, como siempre …»

-.-.-.-

Hinata se dirigía a través de las oscuras calles de vuelta a su casa. Se sentía hecha un manojo de sentimientos, y la culpa de todo la tenía Sasuke. Desde que aquel alíen había llegado a su vida, esta se encontraba patas arriba. Siempre había pensado que Menma era el único hombre en el que podría fijarse sexual y románticamente hablando. Era bondadoso, guapo, responsable y atento con los demás. Justo todo lo que ella no era. Y, por esa misma razón, siempre había estado enamorada de él. Siempre había querido protegerlo, salvaguardar aquella benevolencia de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

«Él se preocupa por todos, sin excepción, siempre está dispuesto a echarle una mano desinteresada a quien más lo necesita….gente como Menma…es tan difícil de encontrar…por eso, decidí protegerlo, y acabé enamorándome de él….», pensaba la Hyuuga. Sin embargo, desde que apareció el idiota, serio, engreído y fastidioso de Sasuke, Hinata caminaba en una encrucijada de sentimientos. No alcanzaba a ver ni la mitad de generosidad de Menma en Sasuke, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, con Sasuke sentía algo que le hacía cuestionarse lo que nunca antes se había cuestionado: sus sentimientos por Menma.

«¿Por qué razón?», meditaba. Era cierto que con Menma se obligaba a ser más dulce y menos agresiva, mientras que son Sasuke podía mostrarse tal y como era, sin fingir.

«¿Quizá sea eso lo que me confunde? ¿Qué Sasuke y yo somos parecidos y por eso me llama la atención?», pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, dudosa. Fuera como fuese, quedarse en la discoteca viéndolo bailar de aquella manera solo la turbada más.

«Ese idiota sí que sabe como ser sexy, maldito el día que se me ocurrió darle un beso para picarlo….».

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, debatiéndose seriamente entre su cerebro, su corazón y sus partes íntimas cuando una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—¡Hola, señorita Hinata!

Un tipo con una máscara naranja y ataviado con una túnica negra con nubes rojas apareció en su camino. Hinata levantó la cabeza, aburrida, al reconocerlo.

—¿Ha tomado ya una decisión? La llegada de Sasuke confirma lo que le dije…existe otra dimensión…—seguía hablando el tipo de la máscara.

—Ya lo veo—respondió Hinata con acritud, molesta porque hubiesen interrumpido sus reflexiones.

—Por favor, no se enfade conmigo. Usted es la única que puede ayudarme, señorita Hinata. Además, esto es lo que su madre hubiera querido. Un cambio en el sistema político de los Hyuuga. Y solo usted puede lograrlo, pero para ello, primero debemos ir a…..

—¿De verdad esto te lo pidió mi madre?—lo interrumpió con la voz entrecortada. No podía evitarlo, era algo que le sucedía cada vez que se mencionaba a su madre.

—¡Sí! ¡Su madre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos! ¿Por qué nunca confía en mí?

—Porque llevas una máscara ridícula. ¡Ni siquiera me enseñas tu verdadera cara!

—Aaah…bueno…es por mis cicatrices…ya sabe….

Hinata respiró hondo, debatiéndose consigo misma.

—Está bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-.-.-.-

 **N/A**

 **¡Hoooola a todos! Hoy os traigo capítulo doble, ya que me ha quedado muy largo. ^^ Al final Hinata es la que aparentemente está de parte de Tobi...así que...ya podéis hipotetizar sobre cuanta gente puede quererla muerta xD ¿Quién le habrá mandado esa carta a Sasuke?**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia, sea como sea, me haría mucha ilusión si me dejáis reviews diciendome si os gusta o no ;P ¡escribo con más ilusión si os leo y me ayuda tener feedback para ver si voy bien!**

 **Un besote a todos ^^**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Dos semanas después**

Hinata se reclinó sobre el sillón de su estudio, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, exhausta. Llevaba varias horas hojeando papeles y documentos sobre temas administrativos del clan. Consultó su calendario de reojo; en apenas dos días llegarían los Kobayashi. Por asuntos de la aldea de la arena ajenos a ella, su visita se había visto retrasada, sin embargo, para evitar problemas o adelantos sorpresa, durante aquellas dos semanas, Sasuke había permanecido alojado en la cabaña vacacional de Itachi y Charasuke. Un golpeteo en la puerta atrajo la atención de Hinata.

—¿Se puede?—Hinata reconoció la voz de Azula al otro lado.

—Claro, adelante.

A través del marco de la puerta se dejó entrever la esbelta figura de Azula.

—Aquí tiene su cena, tal y como me pidió, señorita Hinata—indicó inclinándose levemente. Con sus dos manos asía una elegante bandeja plateada con distintos platos cubiertos, que dejó cuidadosamente en un hueco libre en el escritorio repleto de folios.

—Gracias, Azula. Puedes retirarte—sentenció Hinata con sequedad. Estaba demasiado cansada como para esforzarse en ser amable. Aunque, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Amabilidad y Hinata Hyuuga no eran tres palabras que soliesen ir en la misma frase.

Azula hizo una escueta reverencia y abandonó la estancia sin añadir nada. Una vez se hubo quedado sola, la morena destapó una de las tapaderas para ver su cena. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de omusubi. Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios; era una de las comidas favoritas de Sasuke. Tras dar el primer bocado y degustar un delicioso sabor a tomates y atún, su mente comenzó a divagar en lo sucedido durante aquellas dos intensas semanas.

-.-

 _ **Flash back**_

— _Buenos días, alíen—con su atrevimiento habitual, Hinata interrumpió el entrenamiento de Sasuke. No acostumbraba a avisar de sus inesperadas visitas._

 _El azabache levantó la mirada, algo molesto por la interrupción, mas decidió no protestar ya que era consciente de que seguramente Hinata le traía algo de comer. Desde aquella noche en la discoteca, Itachi, Charasuke y Hinata se iban turnando para acudir a visitarlo y abastecerlo. Y, aunque no se lo dijeran, también para vigilarlo. Sasuke era consciente de ello, pero lo cierto es que le daba completamente igual. No albergaba malas intenciones contra su absurda y alocada aldea, así que no tenía que esforzarse en ocultar nada. Respecto al tema regresar a su mundo, había conversado con Itachi sobre ello y era un asunto más complicado de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Hasta donde había podido averiguar Itachi, se requería de un excéntrico objeto circular que servía de puente entre los dos mundos, así como del uso Mangekyo Sharingan. El único y principal inconveniente era que la ubicación de dicho objeto en aquella dimensión era desconocida._

 _Aquella noticia alteró la sangre de Sasuke, pero hizo grandes esfuerzos para tratar de contener su mosqueo. Perder los estribos no le ayudaría en nada. Itachi estaba convencido de que debía existir alguna pista que lo condujese a la localización del misterioso orbe, pero que, al tratarse de un objeto tan importante y peligroso, dicho lugar debía estar concienzudamente oculto._

— _He dicho que buenos días. ¿No tienes modales o qué te pasa?_

 _De nuevo, la irritante voz de la morena que tanto lo encendía._

— _¿Tienes mi comida?—espetó el Uchiha con tono agrio._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca de desgrado ante sus palabras._

— _Solo me quieres por mi cocina….—replicó, fingiendo voz dramática a la vez que le sacaba la lengua con burla._

— _Espero que sea algo fresco, hoy hace mucho calor—como dando veracidad a sus palabras, el Uchiha se desprendió de su camiseta con cierta fiereza. Sus definidos abdominales, que parecían esculpidos por las mismísimas diosas de la lujuria femenina, su frente perlada de sudor, y su actitud irritantemente chulesca sumieron a los pómulos de Hinata en un potente rubor._

 _«Tan jodidamente sexy, como siempre…», pensó mordiéndose la lengua al observar el masculino y deleitante espectáculo que Sasuke estaba ofreciéndole sin darse cuenta, totalmente ajeno al efecto que sus movimientos despertaban en la ojiperla._

 _«Esa maldita indiferencia tuya….Sasuke Uchiha…es lo peor de ti…y lo es por la sencilla razón de que es lo que más loca me vuelve por ti», el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó al instante al ver al joven Uchiha agarrando una toalla para limpiarse el sudor. Los pensamientos impuros la invadían en todas direcciones y con todas las formas posibles. Sasuke sabía cómo ser sexy, le había demostrado con creces que sabía cómo provocarla, cómo excitarla, cómo tenerla a su merced, cómo derribar toda su dominante y fiera naturaleza reduciéndola a mera y excitante sumisión. Aquel beso apasionado con Kiba y Shino mirándolos sorprendidos en el bosque, aquel baile tan sutil, pero a la vez tan intenso, aquel pesudostriptease que le dedicó en la discoteca quitándose la blusa, mientras clavaba sus penetrantes orbes oscuros en ella. Aquel Sasuke la seducía y la encendía a niveles insospechados. Pero, sin duda, lo que de verdad la traía loca era cuando el Uchiha era jodidamente sensual sin proponérselo._

 _Como en aquel instante, limpiándose el sudor con la toalla, con su definido cuerpo empapado. Hinata se relamió los labios sin que Sasuke se percatase de ello. La morena no podía evitar sonreír de pura satisfacción al notar como se le contraía el pecho de la emoción cuando sucumbía ante las calientes y maravillosas sensaciones que Sasuke le despertaba._

 _Jamás olvidaría aquel momento de intimidad en su cama, en el que se rindió ante la evidencia y tomó aquella decisión de desear a Sasuke. No fue una decisión fácil, tuvo que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios como hacía tiempo que no se enfrentaba. Al fin y al cabo, que te revienten tu zona de confort sin consultarte nunca era agradable._

 _ **-.-.-**_

 _ **Días antes**_

 _Hinata apartó la sábana furiosa de una patada. Estaba harta, estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando su mente? ¿Por qué razón Sasuke la excitaba tanto? Desde que se conocieron, solo habían sabido competir el uno contra el uno, buscarse las cosquillas y provocarse hasta los nervios. No les había resultado una tarea sumamente complicada, prácticamente desde la primera palabra que cruzaron supieron como chincharse el uno al otro. Hinata se incorporó en pleno estado de enajenación y comenzó a andar pisando con fuerza por toda su habitación. Se llevaba las manos de la cabeza a la cintura, y de la cintura a la cabeza Ningún hombre, aparte de Menma había ejercido nunca semejante atracción sexual sobre ella. Y, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de Menma la estimulase de aquella forma._

— _¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JODER!_

 _Presa de la rabia, agarró un peine que reposaba sobre su escritorio y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared. Le puso tanta fuerza al lanzamiento que incluso agrietó la pared._

 _Detestaba aquella sensación. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas no comprender algo, perder el control, sucumbir ante situaciones que no era capaz de dominar. ¿Quién demonios era Sasuke Uchiha y por qué tenía tanto poder sobre ella? No era justo. No era para nada justo. Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, principal heredera y futura líder de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de Konoha. Y no solo por herencia, con el sudor de su frente se había más que ganado a su pronta edad el respeto y el derecho a ostentar dicho título con la cabeza bien alta. Se había esforzado desmesuradamente toda su vida en ser fuerte, en ser anticipativa, en ser la mejor, la más válida, en demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz. Había visualizado sus puntos débiles antes que nadie para poder forjar una fortaleza inquebrantable sobre su persona. Así que….¿ por qué razón el idiota de Sasuke llegaba de la nada y le hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sabía ni cómo gestionar? ¿Cómo un maldito humano que había aparecido de imprevisto podía descuadrarla de aquella manera?_

 _Y no era solo la tensión sexual. Hinata se había preocupado por él. Cada vez que lo vio alicaído, intentó distraerlo. Le advirtió sobre las sospechas de Itachi sobre él, tendiéndole una mano amiga._

— _¡LO ODIO!_

 _Notó como la presión en su pecho aumentaba. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más y más agitada, sin poder detenerla. Apretó los dientes con una furia inmensa y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. Se negaba rotundamente a llorar._

— _Otro maldito ataque de ansiedad….¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?—se agarró de los cabellos y jaló con fuerza, arrancándose algunos mechones. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con fuerza, completamente iracunda._

— _Basta, basta, basta…—su voz se quebró. Se había vuelto completamente frágil, como una chiquilla indefensa. Su cuerpo empezó a sollozar, sin poderlo evitar. Al darse cuenta de su estado, comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Se acurrucó consigo misma, tratando de calmarse._

— _Mamá…¿por qué…? Mamá…te necesito…—Hinata se esforzó por frenar sus lamentos. Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó hasta su cómoda, de donde extrajo su bolsita de papel. La condujo lentamente hasta sus labios y trató de normalizar su respiración._

 _«Sasuke Uchiha….Sasuke Uchiha….», su nombre se repetía incesantemente una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras su respiración se calmaba y sus músculos se relajaban. Estaba logrando volver a la normalidad._

 _Le costó casi una hora recobrar la compostura, pero, cuando al fin lo logró, su mente se sentía más clara y liviana. Sus pensamientos parecían cobrar forma, adquiriendo un sentido y dotándole de las explicaciones que su angustiado corazón necesitaba para relajarse._

 _Se levantó, recuperando su semblante oscuro y frío, y salió fuera de su habitación rumbo a los jardines. Un buen paseo le ayudaría a terminar de organizar sus ideas._

— _Sasuke Uchiha…—decir su nombre en voz alta le produjo un agridulce cosquilleo en el estómago— él…me atrae, de alguna forma, pero yo solo puedo amar a Menma, él es el único hombre merecedor de mi corazón._

 _«Entonces, ¿por qué me pone tanto?»._

— _Supongo que…es natural, una mera atracción sexual, pasajera, que no tiene por qué adueñarse de mí. Sasuke es guapo, tiene un aire enigmático, similar en cierta manera al de Menma, es natural que me atraiga._

 _«No tienes por qué agobiarte demasiado. Solo es pura atracción. Puedes superarlo, igual que lo has superado todo hasta ahora. Además, Sasuke se va a ir»._

— _Eso es—comprendió de pronto, sonriendo con genuina felicidad—. Sasuke se va a marchar, así que no tiene ningún sentido seguir obsesionando con el tema. Él se irá, y todo volverá a ser como tiene que ser._

 _«Pero, hasta entonces, ¿qué harás? Porque Sasuke va a seguir por aquí, y las sensaciones que te provoca no van a desaparecer hasta que él se vaya…»_

 _Hinata soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar aquella frase pasar por su mente._

— _Pues bien…hasta que se vaya…disfrutaré de él…_

Hinata terminó de comerse el omusubi que tenía en la mano, sonriendo. Aquellas dos últimas semanas habían sido especialmente divertidas. Tras aquel incidente ansiógeno que tuvo en su cuarto, había resuelto con su característica frialdad su problema de atracción con el Uchiha.

«Jamás tendré debilidad alguna», presumía en su mente.

Durante aquel tiempo, había visitado a Sasuke casi a diario, incluso habían entrenado juntos varias veces. Sabía que el moreno notaba algo raro en ella, pero aquello no hacía más que incrementar su entretenimiento. A pesar de que de vez en cuando la Hyuuga seguía crispándole los nervios, más de una vez el Uchiha se había encontrado con los blanquecinos ojos de la peliazul clavándose en él con gran intensidad y travesura. Hinata se preguntaba internamente qué pensaría Sasuke sobre ello, si realmente había deparado en su cambio de actitud y, en caso afirmativo, qué hipótesis habría hecho.

Sin perder la sonrisa, apartó unos cuantos omusubi que no había comido y los envolvió cuidadosamente.

«Mañana iré a verte, mi pequeño y dulce Uchiha alienígena », pensó entornando los ojos maliciosamente.

—¿Mañana?—se repitió a sí misma en voz alta—¿Por qué no ir ahora?

Se echó a reír ella sola, instantes antes de ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Aquellas dos semanas había procurado vestir casual, sin romper con su estilo habitual, pese a que se moría de ganas de instaurarse en las retinas de Sasuke. Pero no. No podía perder su esencia por un Uchiha. La Hinata reina de las sutilezas no podía irse al garete ante el primer imprevisto. Sasuke había puesto su mundo patas arriba durante varios días y eso no podía ser. Ya se lo había advertido el tipo de la máscara naranja cuando había tratado de convencerla de unirse a su plan las veces anteriores: la gente de la otra dimensión era muy distinta a la de su mundo. Pero durante aquellas dos semanas a Hinata todo eso le había dado igual. Además, desde la noche de la discoteca no había vuelto a toparse con el extraño hombre de la máscara.

Pero volviendo al tema de Sasuke, tras resolver aquella noche en su habitación sus sentimientos por él, sentía un gran alivio en su interior. Volvía a sentirse ella misma, segura y confiada, con todo bajo control. Escogió una desahogada y fina blusa color lavanda que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y parte de su torneado abdomen junto a sus característicos shorts ajustados. Se arregló el cabello con algo de crema y salió con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro rumbo a la casa de campo de los Uchiha. No le apetecía inventarse excusas estúpidas, así que se escapó por uno de los laterales de la casa procurando no ser vista.

Iba paseando felizmente por las oscuras y plagadas de pecaminosa vida nocturna de Konoha cuando una voz familiar la llamó:

—¡Hinata-san!

—¡Hey, Ino!—la Hyuuga se volteó alegre al reconocerle y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que desconcertó a la rubia.

—Te veo muy feliz, Hinata-san—observó clavando con intriga sus ojos azules en ella.

—Es que lo estoy. La vida puede ser muy divertida cuando eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo—anunció Hinata con entusiasmo.

—Creo que no te entiendo muy bien, Hinata-san…a veces sueltas frases muy raras…—rio Ino por lo bajini.

—Tranquila, es normal, a veces soy tan inteligente que incluso me cuesta seguirme el ritmo a mí misma—bromeó la Hyuuga—. Por cierto, ¿adónde vas tan tarde?

—Había quedado con Shikamaru-kun y con Chouji-kun para entrenar y se nos hizo tarde y, uhm….—Ino comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa, a la vez que sus pómulos se teñían de un suave rosado. Hinata intuía que quería decir algo más, así que esperó paciente, mirándola expectante. Ino le caía bien, era una buena chica, tímida, educada y atenta. Y, lo más importante, jamás se había metido en su vida privada tonteando con Menma, a diferencia de la pecho plano de Sakura.

—¿A-adonde vas tú?—preguntó la rubia al fin. Hinata alzó una ceja, intrigada. Ino podía ser muy tímida, pero se conocían desde pequeñas y tenía la confianza suficiente como para decirle a Hinata cualquier cosa. Pese a sus personalidades dispares y a que no solían compartir mucho tiempo juntas por la atareada vida que Hinata llevaba como futura líder de los Hyuuga, se podía decir que eran amigas cercanas.

—Pues…¿recuerdas a Sa…Daiki?—se corrigió a tiempo—Voy a llevarle unas cosas.

Al escuchar el nombre de Daiki, los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿¡Daiki-san!?—repitió elevando el tono de voz.

—Pues sí…—respondió Hinata sorprendida por su reacción—¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que te gusta!

Ante las palabras de la Hyuuga, el rostro de Ino se puso tan colorado como un tomate.

—¡N-n-n-n-n-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no!—la rubia negó con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de partirse el cuello.

«No me lo puedo creer….me parecías una chica lista, Ino…»

—Ya…—Hinata la miró impávida—Bueno, pues yo me piro. ¡Buenas noches, Ino!

Justo cuando estaba pasando por el lado de la Yamanaka, esta la llamó nuevamente, sin tartamudeos.

—Oye, Hinata.

La Hyuuga se detuvo a un metro de distancia de ella, en silencio, sorprendida por la forma en que se había referido a ella, sin honoríficos. Ambas jóvenes permanecieron dándose la espalda la una a la otra, mientras el resto de gente paseaba por su lado sin deparar en ellas,

—Si me gustase Daiki, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

«Absolutamente nada», quiso replicar la Hyuuga en voz alta, pero aguardó unos segundos en silencio, sin responder, tras los que alzó la vista al cielo.

«Luna creciente…», reconoció la fase lunar. «Hoy será una noche oscura…»

Bajó la mirada al suelo, antes de responder, con los ojos clavados sobre el asfalto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Pareces muy cercana a él…de hecho sino fuera por Menma…yo incluso pensaría que…bueno…pero si tú sintieses algo por Daiki…también lo entendería, ¿sabes? Eres mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y no voy a poner a un homb…

—Sí, nos llevamos bastante bien.

Ino agachó los hombros, algo desalentada al oír aquello. Hinata sonrió con suficiencia sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Has visto la luna de hoy, Ino?

—¿Eh?—la rubia se volteó a verla. La interrupción de Hinata la había pillado por sorpresa.

—Siempre me has recordado a esa fase lunar. Es como si intentases brillar un poquito, pero, de repente, te quedas a más de la mitad.

Ino elevó la vista al cielo, al igual que Hinata. No sabía si sentirse ofendida o alagada por las palabras de su compañera Efectivamente, la luna creciente se alzaba sobre ellas, emitiendo un tenue fulgor. Aquella diminuta porción astral brillaba con gran intensidad, pero el resto de ella lucía opacada, mimetizándose con la noche, sin llamar la atención.

—La luna creciente es mi favorita, además. Me gustan los brillos sutiles —apuntó Hinata con voz firme, a la vez que giraba su cabeza en dirección a la rubia y le clavaba sus plateados orbes. Las miradas de las jóvenes se mantuvieron fijas la una contra la otra por unos cuantos segundos, sin decir nada. Hinata fue la primera en suavizar su expresión, con una desenfada sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

—¿Q-qué…?—Ino se sentía muy perdida en aquella conversación. Intuía que las palabras de Hinata escondían alguna metáfora, pero no tenía muy claro a qué se refería.

«¿Soy como una luna creciente? Pero ha dicho que le gusta, eso es que significa algo bueno, ¿no?», trataba de razonar la rubia.

—¡Bueno, llego tarde, adiós!

Hinata no dio opción a réplica, desapareció de allí rápidamente. No quería llegar demasiado tarde a su visita sorpresa a Sasuke, o lo pillaría durmiendo y eso arruinaría la diversión.

La parrafada que le había soltado a Ino podía parecer algo extraña y carente de sentido, pero no era así. Hinata sabía cómo manejar a aquella dulce joven. Ino era una chica inocente y manipulable, con un corazón de oro. Y la Hyuuga lo sabía. Primero, le había dejado caer sutilmente que era una persona cercana a Sasuke, mas no rebeló nada concluyente sobre sus sentimientos por él. No le convenía que el resto de las personas supiesen lo que sentía, porque Sasuke se iría pronto, y, entonces, la morena volvería a por Menma. Hinata era consciente de que dicha revelación había supuesto un revés para la Yamanaka, que comenzaba a dudar sobre si acercase a Sasuke o no debido a la presencia de Hinata. No obstante, Hinata no podía limitarse a dejar aquella impresión amarga con su compañera, ya que entonces corría el riesgo de que Ino se distanciase de ella, así que le soltó un "piropo encubierto".

Los "piropos encubiertos" eran los piropos que acostumbraba a usar Hinata con ciertas personas. A la gente, si la adulas muy directamente, no termina de creerse los piropos, tiende a pensar que la persona aduladora exagera y solo expresa lo que aprecia de forma superficial. En cambio, si el adulador agasaja comparando a la persona a través de metáforas, estas creen que han sido estudiadas con detenimiento, y que dicho piropo no es tan superficial, sino que el adulador se ha tomado la molestia de prestarles atención y de tratar de ver algo genuino en ellas mismas.

Un "piropo encubierto" era lo ideal para Ino, una chica reflexiva y que le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Hinata se aseguraba de caerle bien, para que, si se metía en medio, al menos a la rubia se le generase cargo de conciencia y, una de dos, o se alejase de Sasuke, o se sincerase con ella de sus intenciones antes de iniciar nada, y, entonces, Hinata podría terminar de manipularla para alejarlo de él. Un plan psicológico maestro.

«Luna creciente», sonrió para sí misma, con un deje de nostalgia.

A fin de cuentas, mientras que Ino era una luna creciente, con un delicado y vivaz brillo, ella era una luna nueva.

Alguien sin luz. Completamente oscura.

-.-.-

 **N/A**

¡Holaaa! Perdón por la demora, lo subí a Wattpad y pensé que lo había subido aquí...Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap y la historia en general!

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz123:_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Hahahha pobre...encima que me dejas reviews...voy a dejar de acosarte mejor, puedes vivir en paz. ;) ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Y me alegra que te hiciese gracia esa escena con Shikamaru, yo también soy muy fan del humor absurdo . Tú y Kiba podríais hacer un dúo como buenos fans de MLP haha

En cuanto a lo de Tobi e Ino...mis labios y mis dedos están sellados hehehhehe

En fin, mil gracias como siempre 3

Guest: Gracias por dejar tu review! ^^ lo de tragos, disco y eso, se me antoja divertido imaginarmelos en esos lugares, sé que es dispar porque rompe con la armonia de Konoha, tan tradicional, pero...es mi vena absurda y sin sentido, no lo puedo evitar hahhaa

Un saludo a todos, nos leemos !


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Bueno, me marcho ya. Esta tarde llegan los Kobayashi—anunció Hinata entre jadeos. Ella y Sasuke acababan de finalizar un combate de entrenamiento de _taijutsu_.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir y a lanzarle una botella de agua, gesto que Hinata agradeció guiñándole el ojo con picardía. El Uchiha le dio la espalda, ignorando sus juegos, e, ignorando, además, que su desdén y su indiferencia no hacían más que avivar la sonrisa de Hinata.

—A ver si mañana puedo escaparme y te veo otro ratito—pitorreó la Hyuuga con coquetería.

—Hmpf…

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, antes de abandonar el lugar. No quería encapricharse de Sasuke, pero la verdad es que le antojaba increíblemente divertido y encantador. Era un gruñón, irritablemente silencioso y un soberbio, pero eso solo era la fachada. Hinata era buena analizando a la gente y no tardó en descubrir que debajo de aquella máscara se escondía un joven apasionado, que no se rendía con facilidad y que no dudaba ante sus objetivos, actuando con claridad y franqueza. Seguramente mucha gente se sentiría insegura o achantada ante la actitud directa y mordaz de Sasuke, pero ella era diferente al resto. Hacía falta mucho más que un comentario hiriente para hundirla. Es más, disfrutaba viendo a Sasuke comportándose de aquella manera.

Llegó a su casa y se adecentó para esperar a los Kobayashi. Durante la comida, su padre y su hermana, atrasados como siempre en cuanto a asuntos del clan Hyuuga se refiere, repasaban deprisa y corriendo algunos actos del protocolo de bienvenida, pero Hinata no les prestaba atención. Se sabía los procedimientos a la perfección desde hacía años, así que podía permitirse dejar a su mente pensar en Sasuke. Y en Menma. O en los dos a la vez.

Los Kobayashi llegaron puntuales a su hora. Los principales miembros de la familia Hyuuga acudieron a su encuentro, recibiéndolos con exquisita cortesía.

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestra morada, clan Kobayashi de la aldea oculta de la arena. Yo, Hiashi Hyuuga, representante de la rama principal de los Hyuuga….

«..me siento alabado de ofrecerles nuestras modestas alcobas. Espero que, pese a la austeridad y el estilo tradicional de esta nuestra residencia, se encuentren cómodos y bla, bla, bla…», continuaba la frase Hinata mentalmente. Sus ojos argentados recorrieron con pereza la fila frente a ella, conformada por los miembros de los Kobayashi. No le pareció que ninguno luciese algún rasgo destacable, hasta que sus pupilas se detuvieron sobre un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel. Y se detuvieron en él por el hecho de que el joven la miraba intensamente. La Hyuuga parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando.

«Ese niño…me está mirando descaradamente…».

Y así era. Aquel joven, cuya edad rondaría los catorce años, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Hinata pudo descifrar la diversión y la picardía, más que evidentes, dibujadas en su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquel chico le daba mala espina. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar si lo había visto anteriormente, pero no le resultaba en absoluto familiar. Entonces, terminando de sorprenderla, el extraño niño se relamió los labios sensualmente y apartó los ojos de ella, adoptando repentinamente un semblante serio y solemne que rompía drásticamente con su expresión anterior. De repente se encontraba escuchando con absoluta atención, como si el aburridísimo e insulso discurso de Hiashi fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Hinata hizo una mueca de molestia. No estaba segura de cómo interpretar aquel gesto. Para ella, aquella mirada, lejos de tratarse de un acto de coquetería, era una advertencia, y no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien. Saltaba a la vista que aquel niño la conocía, y ella a él no, lo que la dejaba en una desventaja inicial. Tendría que ser precavida.

Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, sus sirvientes acompañaron a los Kobayashi hacia el edificio de invitados, pulcramente limpio, a diferencia de cuando se alojó Sasuke. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la indignación de este último con su baño enmohecido. El niño pelirrojo se perdió entre el resto de los miembros de su clan, así que Hinata no pudo avistarlo de nuevo.

No obstante, a la hora de cenar, su intriga se vio incrementaba. Hinata estaba acomodada junto a su padre y Hanabi, encabezando la mesa central. Sentados con ellos se hallaban otros miembros emblemáticos del clan, y en el resto de la mesa habían tomado asiento los principales representantes de los Kobayashi. Se encontraban todos dando buena cuenta de la comida en uno de los enormes salones de la familia Hyuuga. Los decoradores habían dispuesto varias mesas para cenar todos juntos, dotando a la estancia de un aspecto similar al de un comedor de lujo. Hinata había divisado nada más entrar al comedor la cabellera rojiza del misterioso joven: estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba justo detrás de ella. La morena había fijado su vista sobre él con curiosidad cuando entraron. A pesar de sus facciones aniñadas, aquel chico era atractivo. Sus mechones color escarlata adornaban su rostro dándole un aspecto travieso, y sus vivaces ojos miel resaltaban sobre su piel nívea. El joven, al reconocerla, había sonreído maliciosamente al verla entrar.

Y para más inri, en aquel momento, allí sentada, la Hyuuga creía sentir sus inquietantes ojos dorados clavados en su nuca. De vez en cuando, rotaba su cabeza con disimulo para corroborar sus sospechas, y efectivamente, la inmensa mayoría de veces, el joven la observaba. Sus sentidos estaban cada vez más en alerta. Aquello no era nada normal. Aquel pelirrojo buscaba algo de ella.

«Necesito obtener más información sobre él», pensó contrariada.

No podía ausentarse de la mesa, ya que implicaría una falta grave de educación, así que, para poder activar su Byakugan y realizar un estudio a fondo, fingió que le entraba un pequeño estornudo y se cubrió el rostro magistralmente con las manos, a la vez que activaba su _dojutsu_ y comprobaba que el pelirrojo la estaba mirando. Solo tuvo tres segundos para su pequeña comprobación, y dio sus frutos. Hinata ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Había percibido un extraño chakra en torno a él. Debido a la falta de tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo descifrar qué era lo que había visto.

La velada se alargó innecesariamente, desde el punto de vista de Hinata, que no podía dejar de pensar en el particular duelo de miradas indiscretas que estaba teniendo, y en el que iba perdiendo patéticamente.

Conforme la cena llegaba a su fin, el ambiente comenzó a volverse más distendido, de manera que los modales se flexibilizaron y la gente empezaba a levantarse y a charlar con las distintas mesas, Hinata aprovechó para anunciar que se retiraba con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. En realidad, pretendía activar su _Byakugan_ y espiar al chico. Sin embargo, apenas se dio la vuelta se topó de bruces con el susodicho, que estaba justo detrás de ella, observándola con una enorme sonrisa de diversión. Hinata se quedó lívida por unos segundos, antes de apartarse bruscamente y responderle con una mirada de hastío. Estaba alcanzando el límite de su paciencia.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, me acercaba simplemente para agradecerles su generosa hospitalidad con nosotros, no era mi intención hacerla tropezar. Ruego me perdone.

—¡Oh, descuida!—respondió Hanabi en tono divertido en lugar de Hinata—¡No hay problema alguno! ¡Hinata es bien fuerte, seguro que no se ha hecho daño!

En otra ocasión, Hinata la hubiese reprendido, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el pelirrojo que tenía delante.

«¿Quién demonios es, y qué mierda busca?», pensaba, esforzándose en mantener una expresión de indiferencia. Hasta estar segura de las intenciones de aquel chico, no quería levantar sospechas con su familia.

El joven seguía deshaciéndose en halagos a menos de un metro de ella, halagos que Hiashi recibía con el pecho bien henchido, como si hubiese tenido algo que ver con la organización de la ceremonia.

«Cálmate, Hinata. Cálmate y vete a averiguar más sobre su chakra», se recordó a sí misma.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando una nueva voz la hizo detenerse:

—¡Shun! ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías molestar a la mesa principal.

El pelirrojo se volteó con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Hola, Midori. Solo estaba dándoles las gracias a los Hyuugas por su cordialidad y su caluroso recibimiento.

Hinata no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, con los nervios cada vez más crispados.

«¿De qué época ha salido este chiflado? Mi familia puede ser muy tonta, pero hasta ellos se darían cuenta de este absurdo pelot…»

—¡Oh, pero qué cosas dices! ¡Muchísimas gracias, esto…Shun! ¡De verdad que no ha sido nada difícil, pero, a quien pretendo engañar, los Hyuuga siempre hemos sobresalido por nuestra legendaria hospitalidad! ¡Damos nuestras mejores ofrendas y habitaciones a todos cuanto deseen alojarse aquí, desde un gatito desnutrido abandonado en la calle, hasta al más pordiosero y pestilente vagabundo que apesta a alchol…!

«Es más idiota de lo que creía, definitivamente», Hinata dedicó un vistazo a Hanabi, cuyas mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y contemplaba a Shun con un tenue brillo en la mirada.

«Genial, lo que faltaba, un nuevo _shojo_ para mi hermana…», Hinata bufó, dándose la vuelta por tercera vez para poder irse y observar el extraño chakra de aquel embustero que se estaba camelando a su familia.

Al pasar por el lado de Midori, la chica que había llamado a Shun, Hinata advirtió que esta la contemplaba con cara de pocos amigos, así que la ignoró descaradamente a fin de molestarla aún más. De reojo observó como Midori abría los ojos con animosidad, de modo que la Hyuuga sonrió triunfante para sus adentros.

Una vez hubo abandonado la estancia, se ocultó rápidamente y se dispuso a activar su Byakugan. Notó como se le formaba un nudo en su pecho, y su piel blanca empalidecía aún más.

—¿Q-qué…?

No era capaz de usar su Byakugan. Se concentró e intentó activarlo de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Apretó los dientes con furia. Si quedaba algún pequeño atisbo de duda sobre que ese tal Shun era un simple chiflado, ya estaba resuelta.

—Está claro que soy su objetivo—comprendió Hinata—. Maldición…y encima no se corta un pelo en anunciármelo. Me pregunto si simplemente era un psicópata o que yo este enterada de sus intenciones forma parte de su plan…

Hinata trató de ordenar sus ideas. Contarles al resto del clan lo que sucedía no era una opción. Iniciaría una contienda entre los Hyuuga y los Kobayashi que no beneficiaría en nada a la reputación de ambos clanes y encima destruiría la relación de paz que con tanto esmero se habían esforzado en labrar los Hokages de las dos aldeas después del incidente ocurrido dos años y medio atrás durante los exámenes de Chuunin.

«Ese pelirrojo me está buscando…me tiene completamente atrapada, ni siquiera sé qué técnica está empleando en mí para bloquear mi Byakugan…», Hinata trató de liberar chakra con otras partes de su cuerpo, y, para su sorpresa, estas sí respondieron. Al menos podía defenderse cuando terminase de caer en su trampa.

«Eso es…», comprendió de pronto, a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban. Aún existía una opción de librarse de aquel Shun sin iniciar una guerra entre la aldea oculta de la arena y la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Con mayor seguridad, Hinata volvió al salón. Nada más entrar, sus ojos plateados chocaron con los ojos dorados de Shun. Sin embargo, aquella vez, ambas miradas destilaban diversión.

Shun se sorprendió al principio por este hecho, pero al cabo de unos instantes no pudo sentirse más excitado, ensanchando su sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos. Hinata reconocía aquella expresión. Era la expresión de un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

«Sabe que lo sé», Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la persona situada al lado de Shun: Midori, la cual lo abrazaba amorosamente por el brazo a la vez que le devolvía la mirada a la Hyuuga. Sus ojos rezumaban hostilidad y odio.

«Me pregunto si serán celos», Hinata apartó la mirada con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de ellos y volvió a sentarse junto a su familia. Terminó de beberse el agua que le quedaba, y anunció que se retiraba a descansar, ya que con tanto ajetreo se hallaba agotada. La gente de la mesa trató de convencerla de que se quedase más tiempo, pero Hinata fingió un inocente y femenino bostezo para disuadirlos, y se levantó con una leve reverencia. Abandonó la estancia sin mirar a Shun y Midori, consciente de que los dos pares de ojos estarían fijamente clavados sobre ella.

«Que empiece el show».

Hinata avanzó con impaciencia hacia su alcoba. Se desprendió del delicado y sofisticado kimono de seda blanca con bordados rosados que llevaba puesto y se soltó el pelo. Se vistió con su atuendo habitual de chaqueta morada abierta, top revelador de rejilla y sus ajustados shorts, y salió hacia el exterior. Puso rumbo al bosque de su familia. Trataba de no ser vista, pero a la vez se dejó ver lo suficiente. Caminaba a ritmo normal, ni muy rápido, ni muy despacio. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada de la residencia Hyuuga, cuando sus piernas dejaron de obedecerle. Permaneció estática, incapaz de seguir avanzando. Cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar una voz, y así fue:

—Me sorprende que me lo hayas puesto tan fácil, Hinata.

La aludida giró la cabeza lentamente. Detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba Shun.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shun se atusó el flequillo antes de responder.

—¿No es obvio? Te quiero a ti, Hinata Hyuuga—replicó relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Y por qué razón?—objetó Hinata con voz firme, poco dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

Ante la entereza de su presa, Shun no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—Jamás me imaginé que serías tan pasional…y a la vez tan fría…estabas guapísima con ese kimono blanco, ¿sabes? Midori estaba muerta de celos, pero no podía dejar de mirarte.

Shun avanzó hacia ella, sin alterar su rostro burlón, y le apartó un mechón de la cara Hinata se limitó a contemplarlo con expresión impasible. Ante la falta de respuesta de la Hyuuga, Shun se sintió más excitado y deslizó su mano hasta acariciarle uno de los pechos. Luego, se acercó a su oído, lentamente, y susurró con voz ronca:

—Sé perfectamente quién eres, y lo que hiciste hace dos años.

A Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina al oír aquella declaración.

—¿ é…?

Shun se alejó de ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios.

—Gaara nunca fue el elegido para ser Kazekage, preciosa, y, si quieres saber mi opinión, nunca debería haberlo sido. La aldea oculta de la arena necesita alguien que no olvide rápidamente la represión sufrida por la hoja y no firme la paz a la primera de cambio.

Hinata advirtió como el rostro de Shun se tensaba conforme decía todo aquello. Tragó saliva, intranquila. Intuía por donde iban los tiros. Aguardó silencio esperando que Shun continuará.

—El plan inicial era destruir vuestra aldea usando al Shukaku—prosiguió, adoptando una actitud seria. A Hinata le sorprendió verlo tan concentrado y sin una mueca burlona en su rostro—. Luego, durante el ataque, Gaara debía morir, pero fue salvado por ese idiota de vuestra aldea, Menma. Un completo imbécil.

Hinata apretó los dientes con fuerza al oír como se refería al hombre que ella había amado durante años.

—Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso. Podríamos habernos deshecho de Gaara después de la invasión, pero cierta Hyuuga jodidamente sexy tuvo que fastidiarlo todo.

«Lo sabe…», Hinata agachó la cabeza, incómoda.

—Ah,no, preciosa mía, mírame a los ojos—Shun colocó una de sus manos sobre el mentón de Hinata y la forzó a alzar la cabeza, de modo que quedaron cara a cara—. Asume tus crueles actos. Por tu culpa nunca seré Kazelage.

—Por tu maldita culpa, Hinata Hyuuga. Tú asesinaste al cuarto Kazekage. Y pienso hacértelo pagar de mil maneras.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de darse una buena ducha, Sasuke se dirigió, exhausto, hacia su habitación. Se sentía bastante molesto debido al hambre, ya que Hinata llegaba bastante tarde para entregarle la cena.

Abrió los ojos con asombro al advertir una nota colocada sobre sus sábanas.

«Alguien ha estado aquí…y no he logrado percibirlo…», entrecerró los ojos y agarró la nota. Soltó un bufido de exasperación al leer su contenido.

 _Hinata Hyuuga es la culpable de que no puedas volver a tu Konoha natal. No te encariñes de ella. Ayúdame a matarla._

-.-.-.-

 **N/A**

¡Hooola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste ;D. Informaros de que me voy de viaje unos días y seguramente el siguiente cap tarde en venir…aunque, ¿quién sabe? Igual con reviews me animo y actualizo antes jijujiji

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer.

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz123:_ Oh bueno, entonces volveré a amenazarte, mi principal objetivo es entretenerte, ya sea con dosis de fic o acuchillando tu almohada jajajajjajaja Gracias por dejar tu review de nuevo ^^ Y me alegra de verdad que te guste la historia, me anima mucho leerte.

JIjijiuju y me encanta leer tus teorías…por ahora solo diré…no todo es lo que parece…chanchanchan A mi Sumire me gustaba más para Boruto que Sarada, fíjate…pero no estoy pendiente de Boruto actualmente , lo seguí un tiempo, pero luego lo acabé dejando…igual lo retomo algún día

"Sentí pena por Hinata en su ataque de ansiedad pero luego que vi que está más loca que una cabra y se me pasó" me has matado xD

La pobre Hinata tiene sus demonios, como todos jajajja parece muy confiada en si misma, pero cuando algo es contrario a sus premoniciones….explota!

En fin, como siempre, gracias por tus apreciaciones, espero que te siga gustando la historia! Un besazo!^^

 _Striker:_ ¡Hello! Si,si. Ino saldrá mas, es importante para el fic 😉 Gracias por leer! Y el desorden psíquico de Hinata tiene su historia, mas adelante se verá ;P

 _Miari-67:_ ¡Gracias!


	13. Capítulo 12

Hinata apretó los dientes, furiosa. Aquel tipo conocía la verdad. Hace dos años, no le quedó otro remedio que poner fin a la vida del cuarto Kazekage. Suceso que solo unos pocos shinobis conocían, a fin de evitar mayores conflictos entre ambas aldeas.

«Eso andaba buscando…venganza…».

Hinata intentó prepararse para atacarle, pero, tal y como sospechaba, no podía moverse. El enemigo la tenía sumida en algún jutsu desconocido que le restringía el movimiento.

—¿Qué te parece, Hyuuga?—Shun no le apartaba los ojos de encima, divertido.

—Provengo de un antiguo clan de alquimistas. Mis antepasados cosecharon un gran abanico de conocimientos sobre pócimas y polvos, especialmente en lo referido a plantas y hierbas que influyen sobre los sistemas más importantes del organismo: el nervioso y el de chakra. Y, como cualquier clan que se precie, su sabiduría ha sido heredada hasta mí—se atusó el flequillo con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hinata le mantenía la mirada, mientras notaba como el sudor frío recorría su espalda. Shun era mucho más listo de lo que había anticipado.

—No fue excesivamente complicado camelarme y distraer a los cocineros de tu mansión para introducir en tu plato los ingredientes necesarios para neutralizarte aquí y ahora. Lo único que no esperaba es que vinieses al bosque, me lo has puesto demasiado fácil, Hinata. Si te hubieras ido a tu habitación como tocaba, habría tenido que sortear a más guardaespaldas y no habría tenido la oportunidad de poder escuchar tus gritos—conforme seguía hablando, su mirada se tornaba cada vez más desquiciaba y su sonrisa se abría desmesuradamente, enseñando todos los dientes y escupiendo varias veces de la emoción— ¡Aquí nadie podrá oírte suplicar auxilio!— Shun estalló en perturbadoras carcajadas, mientras Hinata seguía contemplándolo en completo silencio.

Cuando al fin acabó de reírse, acercó una mano temblorosa al rostro de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla vibrando de la emoción.

—Dios….cuando supe que alguien de Konoha había sido capaz de asesinar al Kazekage me volví loco de odio…solo quería matar al culpable…me jodiste la vida, ¿sabes? Mi destino iba a ser convertir en el próximo Kazekage…pero todo era secreto…y al morir el padre de Gaara sin haberme anunciado oficialmente…todo se fue a la mierda…¡No existía nada que me acreditase legalmente como sucesor al puesto!—escupió las últimas palabras con evidente odio. Su rostro pasaba de la risa perturbadora a la ira en cuestión de segundos—Solo deseaba ver morir entre terribles sufrimientos a aquel que había arruinado mi destino…y, entonces, tras unas cuantas investigaciones, descubrí que habías sido tú. ¡No fue fácil! Realmente lo teníais bien guardado, sino hubiera sido por mis contactos privilegiados al ser de una familia importante de la arena, jamás te hubiese descubierto.

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual cogió una gran bocanada de aire. El silencio se volvió terriblemente pesado.

—Y, entonces te vi.

Hinata desvió la mirada por un instante. Los perturbados ojos de Shun empezaban a ponerla de los nervios.

—Eras preciosa…me volviste loco…¡LOCO! ¿Alguna vez has sentido dos cosas a la misma vez Hinata? ¿Dos sentimientos contradictorios apelotonándose en tu pecho?

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Hinata, recordándole a cierto moreno con el que compartía mucho tiempo últimamente. Levantó la cabeza violentamente, con curiosidad.

—La persona que había arruinado mi futuro…mi vida entera…¡Era el amor de mi vida!—seguía Shun, a lo suyo. Su voz rebosaba emoción. Se tiró de rodillas al suelo bruscamente, para darle mayor dramatismo a la escena, si cabía—¡Me lo arrebataste todo, y a la vez, me llenaste todo ese vacío con una intensidad asombrosa! ¡Te convertiste en lo que más odiaba, y a la vez, en lo que más quería!

Hinata movió levemente la cabeza, ligeramente incomoda.

«Este tío está loco de remate», pensó.

—¿Y Midori?—preguntó por decir algo, en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¡MIDORI NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡SOLO LA UTILICÉ PARA DISIMULAR MEJOR MI PLAN!—gritó completamente fuera de sí, lo que hizo que Hinata se arrepintiera un poco por haber preguntado al ver su desmesurada reacción.

—Ahora…ahora….al fin puedo llevar a cabo mi mayor deseo…poseerte y matarte justo después…—Shun se levantó temblando del suelo, de nuevo con una mueca desquiciada.

Por primera vez desde su encuentro, Hinata sintió miedo. Shun estaba muchísimo más loco de lo que aparentaba.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, Shun extrajo una probeta diminuta, en cuyo interior se asomaba un líquido morado.

—Pero, por supuesto…quiero que tú experimentes lo mismo que yo, Hinata. Sabrás lo que es sentir odio y placer al mismo tiempo. ¡Vas a aborrecerme con todas las partículas de tu cuerpo por las exquisitas sensaciones que te voy a hacer sentir!

Antes de que Hinata pudiese replicar algo coherente, Shun se abalanzó sobre ella y le derramó el líquido por el cuello.

—Ahora, es cuestión de esperar—sonrió mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

Hinata notó nerviosa como el líquido se escurría desde su cuello hasta su canalillo y su abdomen. La pócima tenía una textura burbujeante al contacto con la piel, lo que le hizo sentir unas chispeantes cosquillas que la estremecieron. Percibía como el brebaje iba adentrándose en su piel rápidamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, mosqueada, ya que seguía sin poder moverse.

Intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, enviar chakra a distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero nada funcionaba. Su sistema de chraka estaba completamente inutilizado. Los minutos transcurrían, y la respiración jadeante de Shun no hacía más que ponerla aún más nerviosa.

Entonces, comenzó a sentirse extraña. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de carmín, su respiración se volvió más entrecortada y comenzó a sudar levemente.

—¿Q-qué…?—Hinata se sorprendió al reconocer su propia voz, mientras que Shun se reía, complacido de sí mismo, al observar el resultado de su obra.

La voz de Hinata sonaba excitada. Notó como un intenso calor invadía todo su cuerpo.

—N-no puede ser…No serás capaz…

—¡DIOS, SÍ! ¡SIGUE HABLANDOME CON ESA VOZ LIBIDINOSA, HINATA! ¡QUIERO OÍRTE BIEN FUERTE!

Hinata tragó saliva, inquieta. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos, el asunto se estaba volviendo muy turbio. El mero roce con su ropa la hacía experimentar placer, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto completamente erógeno.

«Maldición…», realizaba duros esfuerzos para concentrarse y tratar de apartar aquella lujuriosa sensación que se apoderaba de ella cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero no era capaz. Entonces, la imagen de Sasuke acudió a su mente. Él era su última esperanza. Una parte de ella quiso que estuviera allí, pero, sorprendentemente, no con fines sexuales. Por un instante, Hinata deseó que Sasuke apareciese junto a ella para reconfortarla. Por un instante, se sintió vulnerable al pensar en el Uchiha.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para apartar aquellas ideas de su mente y recobrar el control de sí misma, mas no era capaz. Se sentía cada vez más y más excitada. Su cuerpo estaba dominando a su mente sin que pudiese detenerlo.

—P-ara…..—su voz era apenas un jadeo que, lejos de disuadir a Shun, hizo que este deslizase su mano hacia ella y le acariciase el cuello. Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido al contacto con los dedos del pelirrojo.

«¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!», las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió odio hacia su persona. Era una sensación horrible, le repugnaba que Shun la tocase, pero a la vez su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus bruscas caricias. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras la ansiedad hacía mella en su pecho, aprisionándola. Para colmo, su mente seguía completamente clara; era plenamente consciente de todo lo que le estaban haciendo. De su violación.

Shun había comenzado a lamerle el cuello, preso de la excitación, mientras sus manos bajaban ansiosa y torpemente por todo el cuerpo de Hinata, apretándole los pechos con fuerza. Sus roncos jadeos en el cuello de la Hyuuga hicieron que esta sintiese ganas de vomitar. Se sentía asqueada, manoseada. Prefería estar muerta antes que seguir soportando aquello. La respiración de Shun sobre su piel se sentía como si le vertiesen ácido sulfúrico.

 _Ssssssssuisssssssssssss_

Hinata sintió como Shun se detenía en seco. Abrió los ojos, esperanzada, de que su alocado plan hubiese surtido efecto. En lugar de su repulsivo cuerpo, sobre la piel de la Hyuuga restaban salpicones de sangre. A sus pies, el cadáver de Shun, aun con una sonrisa perversa, yacía inerte. En aquel instante, logró recobrar la movilidad. Seguramente los polvos paralizantes de Shun estaban ligados a su chakra y, muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia, mas no fue así con la excitación que la dominaba.

—S-Sasuke…

El susodicho la miraba fijamente. Su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa, y respiraba entrecortadamente, completamente iracundo, sosteniendo una espada cubierta de sangre.

—¿¡Quién era ese tío!?

Hinata estuvo a punto de retroceder de miedo. Jamás en su vida había escuchado una voz tan afilada como la de Sasuke en aquel momento. Advirtió como las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas. La última carta de Hinata contra Shun había sido Sasuke. Había hecho que el pelirrojo la siguiera hasta una zona próxima a la cabaña que había construido con Hanabi de niñas, donde ella y Sasuke habían conversado varios días atrás, esperando que el Uchiha apareciese por allí para buscar su cena. En realidad, la aparición de Sasuke era su última baza, ya que había subestimado a Shun y creyó que iba a ser capaz de derrotarlo sin necesitar ayuda.

—¡Respóndeme, Hinata!

—N-No quiero que me veas nunca más…¿No te doy asco? ¿No…no… sientes repugnancia hacia mí después de…?—sin poderlo evitar, soltó un sollozo— de…lo que has visto…

Sasuke la contempló en silencio. Sus facciones perdieron dureza, aunque siguió sin aproximarse a Hinata, la cual solo lloraba, tratando de no moverse. La excitación aun la dominaba, y eso solo la hacía sentirse todavía peor. Estaba muy agobiada, aunque su mente unos minutos antes había deseado ver a Sasuke, en aquel momento sintió que era la última persona que quería que la viese en ese estado.

—V-vete…—gimoteó.

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta. El torrente de emociones que sentía la estaba sobrepasando. No estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas le saliesen tan mal.

Oyó un ruido metálico contra el suelo y, de repente, notó como unos brazos firmes la rodeaban con extremo cuidado. Un chispazo de excitación invadió hasta el último trozo de su piel, pero hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por contenerse, cerrando los ojos.

—S-Sasuke…

—Eres lo más molesto y ruidoso que he conocido nunca.

Hinata abrió los ojos y observó al Uchiha cara a cara. Ya no lloraba. Sasuke había logrado calmarla, y sin emplear palabras. Hinata le envidió por ser capaz de demostrar aquel magnético carisma sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron mirándose al uno al otro, sin decir nada. No era un silencio incómodo. En realidad, los silencios entre ellos nunca habían sido incómodos. Todos iban rellenos de algo: mosqueo, competitividad, tensión sexual, una secreta admiración, reconocimiento, e incluso complicidad. Hinata creía comprender mejor los silencios y su valor desde que había conocido a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, la poción de Shun continuaba haciendo efecto. Las pupilas* de Hinata se dilataron al hacer contacto con los labios de Sasuke.

—Sasuke….gracias.

Sasuke retrocedió levemente al advertir el anhelo en el rostro de Hinata, y aún más al reconocer aquellas palabras que él le había dedicado a su excompañera de equipo en su despedida. Aquellas palabras con tanto significado para él. Sin embargo, apenas podía concentrarse en ello. Hinata le acariciaba la mejilla con una delicada suavidad, mientras su boca entreabierta jadeaba suavemente. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente, de arriba abajo, al compás de su agitada respiración. Sasuke quiso alejarse, antes de poder reaccionar, sin embargo, los labios de Hinata se encontraban completamente pegados a los suyos.

-.-.-.-

Lo primero, a todos los que leen este fic, si es que aún queda alguien. SO SORRY. Estoy con unas pruebas difíciles (oposiciones, los españoles me entenderán) y la verdad es que he tenido esto muy abandonado. Pido perdón por ello.

 **Aclaraciones**

 _Pupilas de Hinata:_ Sé que Hinata no tiene pupilas, solo un iris blanco, pero yo que sé… me parecía más poético así xD

 **Reviews**

 _Alex Almz123:_ ¡Hola, viejo amigo! Desconozco si seguirás pendiente de la historia, la verdad es que una de las razones de que hoy la esté actualizando es porque me acordaba de ti y la culpabilidad me invadía xD Me parece bien que duermas a lo Chuck Norris, es más, **haces lo correcto** , aunque quién sabe..igual me odias y ahora debería empezar a hacerlo yo hahah Y no, la nota, (las que recibe Sasuke) no son obra de Shun. :P

¡Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, de verdad!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. yo solo los utilizo para divertirme a su costa y liarlos entre ellos como me gustaría que sucediese en la serie original. Y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Capítulo 13**

Hinata alzó con gracia un brazo hacia el cielo, estirándolo lo máximo que pudo, como si quisiese tocar la luna. El agua respondía a sus gestos, danzando a su alrededor, acompasando sus suaves y fluidos movimientos. Hinata había desarrollado su particular forma de dominar el elemento agua, consistente en una hermosa combinación de precisas técnicas de tai chi con flexibles acrobacias bailarinas, dando como resultado un elegante y dúctil estilo de batalla que le permitía esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo. Estaba a punto de finalizar su _jutsu_ cuando las aguas se tornaron oscuras. Hinata trató de domarlas de nuevo, pero no surtió efecto. Se sentía paralizada.

 _«¿Alguna vez has sentido amor y odio al mismo tiempo?»_

Intentó responder, pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. Las aguas adquirieron firmeza y la rodearon, aprisionándola y arrastrándola al fondo del lago. Hinata trató de zafarse, pero era incapaz de moverse. Notaba como le faltaba el aire y sus pulmones se encharcaban. Se estaba ahogando.

 _«¡Sabrás lo que es sentir odio y placer al mismo tiempo! ¡Vas a aborrecerme con todas las partículas de tu cuerpo por las exquisitas sensaciones que te voy a hacer sentir!»_

—¡NO!

Hinata se incorporó bruscamente hacia delante, quedando sentada sobre su cama. Estaba completamente sudada y su respiración era agitada.

—Otra pesadilla…

Se llevó las manos a su cabello enredado y húmedo e intentó serenar su respiración.

—Cálmate…—se ordenó a sí misma.

Se levantó aún con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Una chica morena, ojerosa, de piel pálida y ojos vacíos le devolvía la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata sintió como si estuviese mirando a una extraña. Su camisón arrugado dejaba a la vista sus piernas y sus hombros. El solo hecho de observar tantas zonas de su piel al descubierto provocó que le entrasen náuseas. Fui corriendo al baño que había enfrente de su habitación y vomitó lo que le quedaba de bilis. Levantar la cabeza del váter y volver a contemplar su tez enfermiza en el espejo no hizo más que incrementar su aversión por sí misma. Agarró el primer objeto que pilló por el baño (el cual resultó ser una pastilla de jabón) y lo lanzó con furia contra el espejo, reventándolo. No quería verse más. Volvió a su cuarto y se vistió con ropas anchas y holgadas que no dejasen la más mínima opción a la imaginación, se peinó pobremente y bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días, señorita Hinata. Se ve usted más alegre hoy—un miembro del _bouke_ la saludó. El tono de voz del joven exhibía una sincera alegría. Iba acompañado de otra chica, que Hinata reconoció como su hermana menor. La líder del clan posó sus ojos sobre ellos, irguiendo su espalda y recobrando su seriedad habitual, provocando que el chico reculase un poco por su espontáneo saludo.

—E-e-esto…No es que se viese deprimida antes…e-es decir…usted…es fuerte…yo…—balbuceó el pobre chico. Hinata lo contempló durante unos instantes sin decir nada y siguió andando hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la aguardaba Azula con el desayuno preparado.

Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo para acabarse la comida. Aún no lograba volver a comer con normalidad, tenía que forzarse a ello sino quería ir como alma en pena durante el resto de la jornada. Hacía varios días que había sucedido el incidente con Shun, y le estaba costando reponerse más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se sentía asqueada y sucia, aunque fuera consciente de que no tenía por qué sentirse de aquella manera. No había sido culpa suya haber sido abusada. No era culpa suya que existiesen degenerados en el mundo que se creían con el derecho de abusar sexualmente de mujeres con tal de humillarlas.

«Y gracias a Sasuke no llegó a mayores…», solo con pensar en lo que hubiera podido ocurrir si Sasuke hubiera tardado cinco minutos más en llegar se le revolvía el estómago. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener las arcadas.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿todo está bien?

Azula se aproximaba tímidamente hacia ella para retirarle los cubiertos del desayuno. Estiró los brazos, vacilando casi imperceptiblemente. Aunque la pétrea criada se esforzaba en ocultarlo y mostrarse neutral, sus gestos inconscientes la delataban: No sabía cómo comportarse con Hinata tras lo ocurrido.

—Sí…gracias, Azula—Hinata se levantó bruscamente, comprendiendo que, cada vez que se abstraía, su rostro denotaba alicaimiento, y comprendiendo además la preocupación que esto empezaba a despertar entre los miembros del clan. Se esforzó por recobrar la compostura, tratando de mostrarse firme e implacable, pero Azula no se tragó el cuento.

—Si necesitaba hablar con alguien, sabe que pueda contar conmigo—declaró la criada clavando sus ojos blanquecinos fijamente sobre los de Hinata.

Hinata levantó la mirada, sorprendida y ligeramente conmovida ante las palabras de su criada, que la contemplaba con comprensión, pero sin perder aquella seriedad que tanto la caracterizaba. En cierta manera, su actitud responsable y aparentemente sin sentimientos le recordó a Sasuke.

«Sasuke…».

Hinata notaba como se le aceleraban los latidos solo con invocar su nombre, suavizando sus facciones. Le sonrió a Azula con gratitud y abandonó la cocina apresuradamente sin responder nada.

No había vuelto a verlo desde lo sucedido con Shun. Lo último que recordaba era haber besado al Uchiha, completamente entregada al deseo, y bajo los efectos de la dichosa poción que tanta aversión le provocaba. Sus pómulos se enrojecían solo con reproducir la escena, y su respiración se agitaba, haciéndola sentir como una adolescente avergonzada que acababa de declararse a su primer amor. Un pequeño gritito de nerviosismo brotó de sus labios. Se puso en alerta inmediatamente, miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie había tenido la **mala suerte** de verla en modo _fangirl_ (mala suerte porque Hinata estaba más que dispuesta a silenciar con todos los recursos de los que disponía, que no eran pocos, a cualquier infeliz que tuviese la desgracia de verla en aquel estado). Se llevó una mano a la frente al darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba del decaimiento a la alegría. El suceso de Shun le desencadenaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, experimentaba una gran repugnancia. Haberse visto en una situación tan vulnerable, en la que no tenía opción de defenderse, mientras otra persona se consideraba con el derecho de manosear su cuerpo era algo que a ella, que siempre se había definido como fuerte y autosuficiente, le había afectado más de lo que esperaba. Sintió una gran repulsión por muchos hombres, por muchos gestos lascivos que había visto a lo largo de su vida y a los que nunca había prestado la debida atención ya que no los veía más de allá de estúpidos gestos sin mayor transcendencia.

Y, por otra parte, impidiendo que terminara de hundirse en el fango y acabara sumida en un odio irrefrenable hacia la humanidad, estaba el recuerdo de Sasuke. La imagen del Uchiha dejándola inconsciente al comprender que Hinata estaba drogada para que esta no continuase haciendo nada sin ser plenamente dueña de sí misma. Aquel tierno gesto más de una vez la hacía acurrucarse bajo las sábanas de su cama y sentirse protegida. Y, finalmente, una parte de ella se odiaba a sí misma por pasar de la alegría a la depresión en cuestión de segundos.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el despacho en el que trabajaba. Una vez dentro, suspiró profundamente. Recorrió pausadamente con la mirada el escritorio desordenado. Lo tenía todo patas arriba. Se sentó en su enorme y cómoda butaca de piel negra y cogió un papel bastante arrugado, debido a los numerosos tocamientos a los que había sido sometido. Era el informe sobre la muerte de Shun.

Tras dejarla inconsciente, Sasuke había contactado con Itachi y Charasuke. Entre los tres habían urdido una explicación plausible sobre la muerte de Shun que evitaba sacar la presencia de Sasuke a la luz, la cual consistía, básicamente, en que en vez de Sasuke, Hinata había sido salvada por Itachi, el cual en realidad había estado comiendo pizza y jugando al buscaminas hasta altas horas de la noche durante el suceso. Sin embargo, para explicar la inconsciencia de Hinata y para evitar que la aldea de la arena y los Kobayashi se indignasen por la muerte de Shun, la Hokage (previamente informada de todo), Itachi y Charasuke no tuvieron otra alternativa que contar el abuso sexual al que había sido sometida Hinata. Sakura Haruno había sido la encargada de extraer el veneno del cuerpo de la Hyuuga y emplearlo como prueba definitiva contra el caso. Los Kobayashi no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la evidencia y pedir perdón a Konoha, a los Hyuuga y, sobre todo, a Hinata, pero esta nunca se expuso a recibirlas. De hecho, Hinata se las había ingeniado para no tener que encontrarse a ninguno de ellos durante los dos días siguientes al incidente, hasta que se marcharon, compungidos por la vergüenza de lo sucedido durante su visita.

«Midori», Hinata recordó repentinamente a la joven que acompañaba a Shun. «¿Cómo habrá digerido ella todo esto?».

Pese a sus intentos por recobrar su concentración habitual, no lograba realizar sus tareas con su eficacia usual. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo y sus ojos humedecían. No quería seguir así, evitando al resto del mundo, teniendo pesadillas y negándose a mirar su cuerpo en el espejo porque sentía que podía notar las manos de Shun toqueteándola con dedos temblorosos. Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¿Hermana?

Hinata suspiró, en un intentó de tragarse el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta.

—Estoy muy liada, Hanabi. Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hinata…papá y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti…¿por qué no nos dejas hablar contigo? Llevamos días tratando de acercarnos a ti, déjanos ayudarte por favor…

Hinata podía apreciar la súplica y la desesperación en la voz de Hanabi, pero aún así no respondió nada, dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas. Tras unos cuantos minutos de absoluto silencio, escuchó las pisadas de Hanabi alejándose del estudio.

Desde aquel incidente, Hinata apenas había cruzado palabras con su familia. Hanabi había intentado acercarse a ella de mil formas posibles, pero Hinata la repelía con suavidad. La única a la que rechazaba con cariño y sin asperezas era a Hanabi, ni siquiera con su padre lograba aplacarse. De hecho, la persona con la que más vergüenza le daba hablar de todo lo acontecido era con su irresponsable y vago padre. Y no era por falta de empeño de este. Hiashi Hyuga había tratado de acercarse a Hinata para consolarla, de respetar su espacio, se proporcionarle apoyo psicológico si lo precisaba, de supervisar su alimentación…Todo ello evitando que Hinata se percatase del asunto, ya que sino esta se enfadaría y se alejaría aún más. Hinata se había encerrado en sí misma durante las dos últimas semanas. Aunque intentase dar un paso hacia delante, se sentía noqueada, como si fuera una marioneta y su titiritero la hubiese tirado a la basura y se hubiese olvidado de ella, impidiéndole hacer nada. Aquella había sido la Hinata de los últimos días. Y una parte de ella estaba enfadada con aquella actitud. Una parte de ella odiaba actuar como si la hubiesen derrotado y deseaba salir a seguir luchando.

Meneó la cabeza en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos y decidió centrarse en arreglar el papeleo. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajoneras cuando, semioculta entre un fajo de folios, encontró una notita. En ella distinguió la caligrafía de Sasuke pidiéndole algún libro para entretenerse, así como la respuesta que ella misma le escribió:

" _Escoge el que más te guste, y vete a la mierda"_

 _Princesa Byakugan_

No pudo evitar sonreír al leer su autoapodo. Sasuke le había dejado el mensaje durante su alojamiento en la habitación de invitados pidiéndole algún libro para leer y ella le había respondido burlándose de él. Se llevó una mano al flequillo, apartándoselo de la frente con suavidad, al recordar a la Hinata audaz y desvergonzada que parecía haber desaparecido durante aquellos días. Aquella que Shun parecía haber anulado.

«Ni de coña», un susurro resonó en su cabeza. La mirada desafiante de Sasuke acudió a su mente. Sentía como si sus penetrantes orbes negros estuviesen analizándola en aquel momento. Una parte de Hinata tenía ganas de ir a verlo y demostrarle que seguía siendo la misma mocosa caprichosa e insoportable.

«¡NI DE COÑA!», esta vez la voz era mucho más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

—¡Joder!—gritó, dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no lograba levantarse?

«¿Qué no logro levantarme?»

Como si se hubiese retado a sí misma, de manera automática, sus piernas empezaron a responderle. Se incorporó del escritorio y miró la nota fijamente, recordando el hecho de que Sasuke la hubiese dejado inconsciente cuando tomó la poción. Un nuevo sentimiento la embriagó. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata quería darle las gracias a alguien. Sin contar a su madre. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de haberse sentido alguna vez un agradecimiento semejante con Menma. Aún no estaba muy convencida de por qué realmente debía darle las gracias a Sasuke. A fin de cuentas, no haberse aprovechado de ella debía ser la norma y no algo que agradecer, pero aún así sentía una enorme necesidad de verlo y decirle algo. Sabía que tenía que empezar a levantar cabeza, como futura líder de los Hyuuga, como el orgullo de su madre, como la hermana mayor de Hanabi, y sobre todo, por sí misma. No iba a derrumbarse y a estancar su vida por aquello. Sentía como si una nueva Hinata estuviera luchando por salir.

Confiada, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se arrancó la ropa de cuajo, Contempló su cuerpo desnudo, su piel blanquecina, con algunas cicatrices, su curvilínea y torneada figura y asintió. No había sentido ganas de vomitar. Era un gran paso.

«¡Vamos!»

Se vistió con su ropa algo más provocativa, aunque sin llegar a su estilo habitual, se coloreó los labios de un tono pastel y puso rumbo a la cocina. Allí preparó unos _onigiri_ rellenos de tomate y salió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de veraneo de los Hyuuga, sintiéndose libre, sintiéndose ella misma, mientras notaba como su esencia volvía a emerger dentro de ella. Aunque aún sentía algo de presión en su pecho, como si tuviese un charco negro en su interior, notaba como un aire fresco volvía a instalarse sus pulmones, buscando espacio.

Se plantó a unos escasos metros de la puerta, algo dubitativa, pero no duró demasiado. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke ya la habría detectado. Aporreó la puerta y esperó, emocionada por su reencuentro con el moreno. Pero este no salió a recibirla. Hinata notó como su paciencia y su buen humor inicial la abandonaban y torció el gesto. Activó su Baykugan y se sorprendió al comprobar que Sasuke no se encontraba en la casa ni por los alrededores.

—¿Pero qué…?

Duplicó su concentración y aumentó el ratio de du _dojutsu,_ pero el resultado fue el mismo, sin embargo, distinguió a Itachi entrenando en su bosque habitual, por lo que resolvió ir a preguntarle por el paradero de Sasuke.

—Itachi—saludó cortante una vez hubo llegado junto a él.

—Hinata…distinguí tu presencia, pero me costaba creer que fueras tú…—Itachi la miró de arriba abajo, dudoso—¿Estás…bien?—se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Al igual que el resto del mundo, Itachi no sabía cómo entablar conversación con ella.

Hinata sonrió con una mezcla de sorna y candidez, dando a entender con lo primero que seguía siendo la misma y con lo segundo que no hacía falta que sintiese lástima por ella. Sin embargo, un atisbo oscuro seguía asolando su presencia. Itachi captó esto último, así como la sonrisa de la Hyuuga, a la que decidió devolver el gesto sonriéndole a su vez con una mezcla de admiración y orgullo.

—Eres increíble…a tu manera—declaró con honestidad.

Por toda respuesta, Hinata mantuvo la sonrisa y asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el sincero piropo del Uchiha, el cual acostumbraba a realizar halagos superficiales con tal de camelarse a las chicas. Antes de que Itachi pudiese decirle nada más, Hinata le preguntó sobre Sasuke.

—Necesito verlo…quiero decirle algo importante…aunque no tengo muy claro qué es…—confesó Hinata.

Itachi apartó la mirada con culpabilidad, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la Hyuuga.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Por qué no me miras!? ¿Dónde está? —Hinata avanzó hacia él pisando con fuerza, mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo se echaba a temblar. Sus nuevas fuerzas la abandonaban.

—Hinata…queríamos decírtelo, pero…estabas encerrada en tu mansión y no quisiste hablar con ninguno de nosotros cuando fuimos a verte…ni siquiera con Kiba, Shino y Lee…así que no sabía si era adecuado informarte…

Hinata avanzó hasta situarse frente a Itachi, que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, y lo agarró por las solapas, forzándolo a mirarla.

—Déjate de rodeos y suéltalo—declaró la morena con voz fría y amenazante clavando sus orbes sobre los ojos de Itachi. Este tragó saliva, advirtiendo como la oscuridad parecía apoderarse de Hinata.

—Hemos descubierto la localización del orbe para regresar a Sasuke a su mundo. Ayer partió en su busca.

-.-.-.-.-

 **Reviews**

 **Alex Almz123:** ¡HOLAAAA! ¡Me alegra tanto verte comentar! ¿No tendrás por casualidad una cuenta en Wattpad? ¡Es por dedicarte mi historia! No sabes la ilusión que me hace leerte. Me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, espero conseguir que esta historia te guste durante mucho tiempo (o no, ya que eso implica que soy una vaga de narices actualizando xD). Y que ternura eres, no podrías odiar a nadie ^^

Conocía alguna versión de tu chiste, pero no tan hardcore jajajaja pobre duende ¿por qué se corta la pierna y el brazo izquierdo? Jajajajaja me hace gracia imaginarme a un duende cometiendo ese atentado contra sí mismo xD En fin, espero que vaya todo muy bien y, como siempre, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Misael:** ¡Hola, bienvenido! Gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que esta inhóspita y confusa mezcla de parodia/drama/romance te gusta haha

 **SammySummer:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya la tengo colgada en Wattpad, de hecho una vez intenté poner aquí el enlace pero creo que no lo hice bien. La verdad es que allí mucho éxito no tiene, la gente me vota pero nadie me comenta jajajaj pero bueno, seguiré actualizando, que no sea por falta de ganas. Un beso y gracias por leer. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo aquí abajo.

-.-.-.-.

 **Link Wattpad**

story/151265537-amores-que-muerden

Título: Amores que mueren

Autora: CroquetaPunzante


End file.
